Don't Let Go
by XoXoNiLeY2010
Summary: When love is all about running in the right direction, being caught by the right person and letting them catch you... "I've got you." I whispered against her hair. "Don't let go." She pleaded and my arms wound tighter around her. "Never." Niley
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, I'm back with a new story!!! I'm thinking of making this one shorter than the others I have done here for the simple reason that I won't be able to upload during the summer and I don't want to keep you guys waiting forever for updates!! We'll see how it goes!!**

**So... I had to switch a few dates around for the purpose of this story... The Kids Choice Awards will be the first event Nick and Miley attend, most probably followed by The Last Song premiere and American Idol. The actual dates and order were: AI, March 24; TLS premiere, March 25 and KCAs, March 27.**

* * *

**Don't Let Go**

**Chapter One**

**Kids Choice Awards - March 17, 2010**

I was the third - or should I say the fifth? - wheel to my brothers' respective couples. Could life get any worse? It didn't help that I was wearing a ridiculous red and blue striped bowtie that Demi had dared me to wear. She had planned for me to come across as comical, an image she was set on creating for me. The serious, president image I had going for me no longer cut it in her opinion and I had agreed that it was time to step out of the box. Only, I had taken the wrong step, in the wrong direction. What was I thinking coming here anyways? I could have pretended to be sick. Or even better. heartbroken. Which I pretty much was supposed to be since I had 'broken up' with Selena.

Yeah, I definitely should have stayed home. I was in no mood for socialising and even the enthusiastic fans hadn't managed to put a real smile on my face. I could have always snuck out, pretend I had a stomach ache that needed medical attention...

It wasn't like _she_ was going to miss me. _She_ wasn't even here to start with. Demi had assured me she was coming, without the Australian and for the first time in a long time, hope had seeped into my bones. Hope that came crushing down the second we entered the arena: she wasn't coming, I might as well face it and find another method to see her and perhaps even talk to her.

How wrong was it to wish bad luck on somebody's romantic relationship? Hollywood had really turned me into the biggest douche. Or maybe, just a certain curly haired brunette was driving me crazy.

Everything was about timing when it came to Miley and myself... We had led each other on for months until finally one of us had the courage to make it more. Two steps forwards, ten – I would say a hundred – steps backwards. Less than twelve hours later, we were no longer talking.

"She will be here." Demi whispered in my ear as soon as we settled into our seats, a few rows from the front.

"Huh?" It took me a moment to register what she meant and my eyes widened in comprehension. I leaned over and bumped my shoulder into hers, silently thanking her for being my guardian angel when I was so close to losing it. It was odd to think that Miley's best friend was also mine, and that without knowing, we were both confiding in her about each other.

_Miley Stewart_ was announced over the microphone and it was only then I realised the award ceremony had begun. I had been too lost in my thoughts to even notice her entering the arena and sitting a few rows up front.

And there she was. Walking towards the stage to claim her award for best actress. I was half expecting her to wear something short and revealing like she always seemed to be wearing these days – not that I was complaining - and was taken aback to notice the simple, skin covering, outfit she had opted for.

I stifled a laugh as she ran passed Katy who was covered in green slime, opening and motioning for Miley to hug her. Miley ducked behind the microphone and warned:

"Don't you dare!" She laughed as Katy coughed and attempted to spit out the green liquid that had viciously entered her mouth. It was quite a sight.

My eyes never left Miley as she brushed her hair away from her face in that signature gesture of hers, a gesture she probably wasn't even conscious of because it was such a habit. Her smile widened as she gave her small spontaneous speech, thanking her family, friends and fans. The crowd cheered for her and I smiled at the effect she had on people, an effect no teenage girl of her age could dream of having. But that's why she was Miley, born Destiny Hope. She touched the world with her work, gave hope to the unfortunate children who were suffering from different sicknesses, taught people to be honest and spontaneous and not live behind a perfect, ideal image that was nothing but a mere illusion. She was human and didn't pretend otherwise like so many of us celebrities had fallen in the trap of doing.

Demi nudged me with her elbow, drawing me out of my thoughts like she always seemed to be doing these days... Her chin pointed to the aisle and I noticed Miley heading back to her seat. She must have felt my eyes on her because she lifted her gaze and locked eyes with me for a split second. Just long enough for me to see the hurt – and maybe a hint of anger? - hiding behind her cerulean blue eyes.

My fingers slipped into the pocket of my dress pants to pull out my blackberry. My fingers slid across the keys and I had the shortest message typed up in under five seconds.

_Congrats ;)_

I didn't let myself ponder whether or not I should send the message, instead, I just took a chance and pressed send, knowing that I was breeching our agreement to stay away and have no contact whatsoever. My eyes were strained on her when she pulled out her buzzing phone from her small clutch. She scanned the one word text in annoyance and turned around in her seat, an icy look replacing her usually warm, twinkling eyes.

It was official. She hated me.

Demi clamped a hand over her mouth and let out a laugh. She was obviously enjoying this.

"It's not funny." I whined, childishly.

"Yeah it is."

"How so?" I raised my eyebrows, in mock curiosity.

"She's making you squirm." Upon noticing my confusion she proceeded to explain. "If a girl drives a guy crazy by pushing him away and making him really regret whatever stupid mistake he did, then that means she's doing her job right. She's keeping you on your toes." She smiled triumphantly.

"She knows this is driving me crazy." I growled.

"Well maybe you deserved to be toyed with."

"She won't even let me explain! I don't deserve any of this!" I huffed.

"You need to earn the chance to explain yourself, buddy." She smiled kindly. "Don't give up."

"I won't." I growled, my jaw set in determination.

"Good." Her attention turned back to Joe and I was left to ponder my next move. I could always take Miley back stage... And risk getting caught fighting with my ex girlfriend and 'best friend' by the media? No thank you. Next option: call her until she gets so pissed off, she answers. She was too smart for those kinds of tricks and would simply turn off her phone. Or better yet, block my number altogether. No, I couldn't risk that either.

I was going to have to be creative.

Or not. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought...

I had barely entered the bathroom when I felt someone shove me aside and shut the door, angrily. I heard the lock click and my heart literally bounced out of my chest as the familiar scent hit my nose.

"What did we say about contacting each other?" Her arms were crossed over her chest, her jaw set tightly in annoyance. She looked even more stunning up close. Her lashes were coated with a thick layer of mascara, making her eyes stand out more than usual. My breath caught in my throat and my lips became dry.

"I-"

"No, you don't get a say here." Her eyes blazed. "We agreed."

"No-"

"You didn't have a problem with it then, so why now?" She hissed angrily. "Oh right, because you got dumped." She scoffed. "By Selena of all people!" She shook her head and her curls bounced around her face. "You can't run back and forth between the two of us as you please!"

"You-"

"You dug your own hole, Nick. Stay away from me." And with that, she was gone.

_Jealousy does not look good on you, Miss Stewart._ I smiled to myself. Who was I kidding? Jealousy suited her to perfection. If only she had her facts right...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"She won't answer." I sunk down on the couch, beside Demi.

"She's ignoring your calls." Joe stated obviously from his spot on Demi's opposite side.

"No kidding." I snapped.

"Desperate situations call for drastic measures!" Demi exclaimed as she jumped off her seat and ran out the room to reappear seconds later, dangling my car keys in front of my face. "Go see her."

"Dem-"

"We'll come with." Joe rose from his spot and motioned for us to follow him. "Can't miss this off screen Niley movie." He grinned.

"Guys!" I called back before they got to the front door. "We can't." I sighed exasperatedly at their blank expressions. "Shooting, Joe? We have to be there in like half an hour."

"Oh right." He smacked his forehead and groaned at the feel of the blow. Demi shook her head at him before turning to me.

"So what are you going to do?" She inquired.

"I don't know." I mumbled. My eyes lit up as a thought crossed my mind: "See you tonight, Dem." I winked at her, reminding her of the double date we had set up.

"Oh no." She shook her head vigorously. "Nick, this is _not_ a good idea."

"Come on, Dem. Nicole and I are just friends but it will be just enough publicity to annoy Miley."

"Nick, you're not going about the right way here." Demi stated. "You're supposed to make it up to her and win her back – as your friend, girlfriend, whatever – not infuriate her with fake romance."

"Trust me on this, Dem." Was I hearing myself? I chose to ignore the voice in my head that was telling me to stop being such an ass and a user.

"My little brother is a little heartbreaker. Who would have guessed?" Joe clapped his hands appreciatively, smiling innocently when Demi's eyes pierced through him disapprovingly.

"Fine on one condition. I'm setting guidelines." She took a stand right in front of me and her look was one that advised me not to argue. "You cannot be affectionate."

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Nothing too over the top. You can hug her hello and goodbye, that's it. No physical contact apart from that. Are we clear?"

Joe stifled a laugh in the background but Demi chose to ignore it. "Are we clear?" She repeated sternly.

"Fine." I gave in. "But I can't promise I won't flirt."

"Nicholas!" She huffed. "You're unbelievable."

"I was just messing with ya!" I draped an arm around her shoulders in a one armed hug. "We're just hanging out. No ulterior motives."

"Yeah, I bet Miley would believe that one." Demi muttered under her breath. "I really think there are other ways to go about this." She told us moments later.

"Like what?" I questioned. "Let's face it, she can be even more stubborn than me at times."

"True." Demi conceded. "But-" Ha, I knew it wouldn't be that simple. "But it's your mess to fix."

"And she won't let me." This conversation was all too familiar.

"Maybe you don't deserve to." She teased.

"Who's side are you on?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're a thick headed male."

"Okay kids, that's enough." Joe cut in, trying his level best to be the mature one.

What left me perplexed was that Miley still held a grudge even though she had moved on. Why was she so insistent on avoiding me, my calls and the apology I was going to present her on a silver platter? I had been trying to apologise for days but there was only a certain amount of rejection my heart could take...

"I have a better idea." I grinned as a plan started to develop in my mind...

"Oh god." Demi groaned from beside me. "Promise me this is not some immature idea of yours that is ultimately only going to make matters worse."

"You'll see." I grinned mischievously before skipping out of the room, proud of myself.

* * *

**The Last Song Premiere, Los Angeles – March 25, 2010**

And the plan was set in motion.............!

I watched impatiently as Demi whispered something into Miley's ear, motioning for her to follow her. Miley's eyes narrowed and she raised her arms expressively. Her lips were moving quickly and her body language told me she was not happy to find out about my presence. Demi argued back and after quite a few minutes of a heated exchange Miley seemed to give in. She followed Demi and they headed towards the empty hallway where I was waiting, leaning back against the wall.

"Whatever you two do, just keep it down." I shot Demi a glare, unappreciative of her sexual reference.

"God, her and Joe so deserve each other." Miley leaned back against the wall beside me and I resisted the urge to avert my gaze from her face to look at her body, clad in a black leather dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. My mouth watered as I let my imagination run wild.

"My thoughts exactly." My eyes went wide, surprised that she agreed with me on one thing, even it if was quite irrelevant. I smiled over at her only to have her scowl back at me.

"Us agreeing on one thing doesn't make us friends, Nick." Her voice was harsh and I ignored the pinching sensation in my chest. So she was psychic now? That could always come on handy...

"I'm not here to fight." I sighed.

"Then why are you here? I don't recall inviting you." Her eyes remained focused on the wall opposite us and I pushed myself away from the wall to stand before her. "You're just here because you want to get to me." Her eyes blazed with a raging fire and her jaw was set tight.

"If I wanted to get to you, I would have simply walked down the red carpet uninvited. Imagine all the buzz that would have created." I retorted boldly, adding an eye roll for emphasis.

"Why are you here?" The fury seemed to dissipate and her eyes became weary, almost dull with fatigue.

"This is a big step for you and I wanted to support you." I told her honestly.

"I've done without your support for months, I think I can handle it." She gritted her teeth together in annoyance.

"You can't stop me from wanting to be there for you, Miley. Might as well stop fighting me 'cause I'm not going anywhere." My boldness seemed to surprise her and a flicker of an undetectable emotion crossed her eyes. "Plus, it took a lot of planning to sneak in without being seen, I might as well enjoy the movie now that I'm here." I smirked.

"Just make yourself discreet." She hissed before stomping away in her black heels.

I smiled slightly, proud that she hadn't completely thrown me out... maybe, just maybe this is what she had wanted all along. For me to prove through my actions what I had always promised her. I was going to be there, for whatever she needed. I would be the best friend she needed if that's what she wanted. I was on a mission to regain her friendship and make her forgive me.

"Nice going." My brother's voice brought me out of my reverie and I hi fived the hand he had held up for me. "You're doing good, little man, I'm proud of you." I glared at his choice of a nickname and turned to Demi who was giggling uncontrollably. Her smile was contagious and I couldn't help but brighten up.

"I'm getting to her." I exclaimed in a sing song voice, smiling triumphantly.

"Yup, more than she would like you to." Demi wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and I turned away, slightly flustered by her perverted innuendos.

"S'okay bro, everybody knows Miley Stewart is one hell of a sexy woman." I gawked at Joe and then turned to Demi who was thrown in another fit of giggles.

"You- And you're okay with him finding your best friend hot? What the hell is wrong with you people?" I hissed, looking back and forth between my brother and his girlfriend.

"He was just kidding. Plus, it's not like I can blame him." Demi laughed. "She's got you begging for mercy, doesn't she?!" It was more of a statement than a question and I scowled.

"Don't serenade me with the whole 'keeping a guy on his toes' strategy. I don't want to know." I growled. Joe eyed us curiously before deciding he didn't want to know. He shook his head and motioned for us to enter the theatre where the lights had been dimmed and the screen had been lit.

"Try not to punch Liam at the end of the movie..." Demi whispered knowingly. I hated that she could read me like a book. She knew just how protective I was of Miley even though I had no right to be. She was a free woman after all and was allowed to kiss whomever she pleased... I just didn't know how I could watch the whole happy couple thing they had going. But I was determined. I was going to be on my best behaviour from now on.

Unfortunately, Demi was right. My eyes were glued to the screen and my fist clenched every times their bodies touched in some kind of way and when it came to making out... I wasn't going to allow myself to go there. I had to be strong. I had promised myself, _whatever it took_ I would do. And if that meant watching her swap spit with a tall Australian then so be it.

My eyes scanned the rows up front and I took interest in a certain blue eyed beauty, leaning away from her on and off screen boyfriend. Although his arm was draped around the back of her seat, she never made a move to lean against him and I couldn't stop myself from comparing _us_ to _them_.

There had never been a movie Miley and I had sat through without any form of physical contact. When we had first started getting close our hands would always be clasped together, later, as our feelings grew, our hands could have been found intertwined, our bodies sitting closer together... once we had professed our love, all shyness had flown out the window and we had become quite good at conveying our feelings through our physical contact, whether it was kissing, snuggling under a blanket on the couch or simply holding each other.

My eyes strained back to the large screen and my heart swelled at the sight of the messy haired brunette sitting against the wall of the hospital corridor, sobbing into her hands. The scene had been shot perfectly, I had to hand it to them. Miley, or should I say Ronnie's, emotions were so real, and I was truly moved by her performance. And once again I was reminded of what a terrific artist she was. But she was so much more than a singer and an actress. She was an amazing young woman with a heart of gold, a heart I had broken _twice_ I realised with a sinking heart.

**Okay so I admit... I'm still working on the plot of this story so I'm sorry if some things don't make sense! You guys are probably wondering why Miley is so angry at Nick and why she's so stubborn about keeping him away from her but you'll find out soon ;) **

**For those who don't know, I posted two one shots, one's Jemi and one's Niley! Have a look!!**

**Also, big thank yous to XPerfectionToEternityX who helped me out with the overall plot idea, she was the one who requested a story like this, based on the actual facts we know of this past year!! xoxo. tihs gave me the little push I needed to post the first chapter :) Love you girlies!!**

**Keep the reviews coming, they really motivate me!! **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a reminder for the purpose of this story: Miley's hypoglycaemic, hence the need of sugar intakes every so often. **

**Chapter Three**

"_You started it! You kissed me!" She accused. "You came into my dressing room, you made me believe you wanted this! So don't you dare blame this on me!"_

"_I'm not!" I tried to counter._

"_Yes you are! You're acting like you didn't even want this..." Her eyes were glassy with a layer of unshed tears. _

"_Miley, you left!" My voice raised in frustration. "We didn't even get a chance to talk, you simply took off!" _

"_Because you were nowhere to be found and I had a movie to shoot in Georgia!" The tears had finally spilled over the brim of her eyes and my heart broke little by little at the sight. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to handle the situation the best way I could._

"_I needed to think."_

"_You let me drown in guilt. You let me believe that-" Her voice cracked and she shook her head. "Just stay away from me."_

_My heart dropped and my anger disappeared only to be replaced with sadness. _

"_Miley-"_

"_Just go." She choked out. The anger in her eyes wavered as she spoke up again: "I'm done." _

"_No-"_

"_No contact, Nick. It's better we stay away from each other from now on."_

I woke up, pearls of sweat dripping down my temples and neck. I blinked a few times to re-situate myself. My bedroom. Toluka Lake. LA. I took a sharp intake of oxygen and dropped my head in my hands only to feel the moisture on my cheeks.

Damp streaks.

_Tears._

"Good god." I muttered to myself. I threw the comforter off my body and made a run for the bathroom to wash my face. _Happy thoughts, Nick, happy thoughts_ I tried to talk some sense into myself only to have the memory replay in my mind.

I blew out my cheeks and made my way downstairs to find the house filled with an eerie silence. It was barely day break, no wonder.

I resigned myself to watching some television until the house was buzzing with the daily routines of a 20 year old, a teenager (me), a 9 year old topped with stressed out parents.

........................

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

It took her exactly three rings to cut my call and an entire five minutes to answer the multiple texts I had sent her.

_I'm busy._

An answer... that was a start. It was probably the first and last I was going to get from her since the whole Selena/Liam fiasco had been set in motion. Unless...

Leaning over, I reached for my car keys and headed for the front door.

It took me exactly five minutes to pull up in her driveway and another five for her to open the door. The shouts I heard coming from her wing told me there was tension in the air and I could only guess who might have caused it... The tall Australian stormed out of the house without even acknowledging my presence.

"What are you doing here?" Miley appeared at the door, arms crossed over her chest. She did _not_ look pleased.

"You won't answer my calls."

"There is a reason for that." She responded, tight lipped.

"You're keeping me in the dark here, Miley." She eyed me curiously.

"We agreed to stay away."

"No, you decided we were going to stay away... I never really got a say in it. You know as well as I do that things didn't play out like you claim they did."

"So what? You rock up, what, 6 months later saying you're not happy with this arrangement?" Did she always need to be so sarcastic? I decided to ignore her poor mathematical skills. Precisely nine months had passes since we had taken different roads.

"Better late than never, right?" I knew my boldness and confidence would only serve to aggravate her and I used it to my advantage.

"Why are you here Nick? Don't you have something better to do? Like- I don't know! Go visit Selena?" I smirked.

"I don't want to see Sel, I want to see _you._" Just like I had envisioned, her mouth twitched and her eyes blazed. Selena's nickname irked her, even more so coming out of my mouth.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like to know you'd rather visit your _ex_-girlfriend." She huffed.

"She's not my girlfriend, I thought you knew that?" I teased, reminding her of our first encounter at the KCAs.

"Oh that's right, she dumped you." She chuckled humourlessly.

"I didn't date her to begin with." She fought the surprised expression that was twitching her mouth. "Look" I blew out my cheeks to gain some confidence in myself "can we just.... talk?"

"Nick-"

"I'll behave, I promise." I tried to bargain but to no avail. "We can't do it here. Liam will be back any second and-" I held a hand up to stop her.

"Got it." I rocked back and forth on my feet. "So... when?"

"I'll- I'll call you."

"You will?" I narrowed my eyes disbelievingly and was rewarded with a soft laugh from her part, a laugh so unlike her signature Miley laugh, the very same laugh I had fallen in love with.

"I promise." She held her hand out as a truce and I shook it gently.

"I'll be waiting." And with that, I turned around and left, so far satisfied with her acceptance to at least talk. If I played my cards right she could just as well forgive me...

..........................

**American Idol – April 2, 2010**

"Why am I even here?" I groaned dramatically.

"For moral support." Demi hadn't ceased teasing me since we had set foot into the car to drive to the American Idol set.

"For you?" I scoffed. "I thought that was Joe's job."

"Well I'm making it your job too. Plus look at him, he's a nervous wreck." My eyes trailed towards my brother who was hitting his head against the wall just down the hall. I stifled a laugh at the sight and my gaze returned to Demi.

"You're setting me up." I complained.

"You'll thank me one day." She lifted her chin proudly.

"Dem, she hates me."

"Can you blame her?" Her eyebrows rose challengingly. I grunted in frustration at her know-it-all act and slumped against the wall. "It's the perfect opportunity for you to show her you meant it when you said you would be there for her. Just... take a chance for once." Her wise words had my mind reeling and my stomach clenching nervously.

"She said she'd call a whole week ago. She never did." Demi rolled her eyes at me.

"I think it's going to take a little more than a visit to her house to win her over, Nick."

"Like?"

"I don't know!" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Come up with something! Use your brain!"

"Miley isn't some kind of mushy romantic."

"That's what she likes people to think." I caught the knowing look in her eye and grinned at her way of dropping a hint. Miley wasn't a romantic but she didn't mind thoughtful actions every now and then. I knew that for a fact.

Half an hour and a quick text to Rob later I was heading down the hallway, towards the backstage exit. I winked at the big burly man who had become part of my life and earned a place in each one of our hearts.

"Thanks man, I owe you." I took the bag he was handing me and jogged towards Miley's assigned dressing room for the night. I emptied the bag and hid the items behind my back before knocking against the white door.

"Just- One sec!" I heard her shout and just a few moments later, the door was opened. My eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered if at all that was possible. Her long auburn locks had been curled out smoothly and her face was coated with the needed layer of makeup for a television show.

"Get in here." She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. She was clutching a white strapless dress so it wouldn't fall off and I understood why when she turned around to stand in front of the mirror. It was only halfway zipped up, leaving plenty of skin apparent to my wandering eyes.

"Need some help?"

"Please." Her eyes met mine in the mirror as I took a step forward to help her. I set down the items I had been holding on the nearby table and proceeded to zip her dress. I gulped when I noticed the lack of a strap across her back... she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You um... look nice." I complimented as I retracted my hands a little too quickly. The feel of her skin had my head reeling and I fought to keep my hormones under control.

"Thanks." She turned around so give me a clear view and my breath caught in my throat. The corset cupped her breasts alluringly and the exposed skin of her bare shoulders had me licking my lips. I tore my eyes away from her and gestured towards the table where I had set down what Big Rob had bought moments earlier.

"I um... I got some orange juice to keep your sugar levels in check and some marshmallows..."

"You remembered." She smiled as she lunged for the bag of squishy candy she was so fond of.

"You always used to munch on them when we were on tour, before every performance." I smiled at the memory.

"They help relax my nerves." She explained as she stuck a marshmallow into her mouth.

"What nerves?" I tried to joke. I had never known such a confident person as Miley to be nervous about anything.

"I feel like one of those contestants who is going to be ripped apart by Simon." She was referring to the judge everyone knew to be brutally honest and I couldn't help the laughter that escaped from my lips.

"He is not going to tear you apart." I rolled my eyes at her as I took a seat on the arm of the small orange couch. She became silent, as if she was deep in thought, and her gaze remained focused on me.

"Who put you up to this?" Her eyes narrowed my way and I sensed the sudden shift in the mood; her tone was no longer playful.

"Up to what?"

"This whole sudden turn around."

"You lost me." I blinked in confusion.

"We haven't talked for months... and you suddenly show up wanting to talk. Geez, I'm sorry for being suspicious here, Nick!" She set the marshmallows aside and crossed her arms over her chest. She stood tall on her stilettos and she was almost intimidating.

"I already told you... I just-"

"Who?!" She demanded. "Your publicist? Your manager? Are you trying to make up for the rumours about us feuding?" Her cold words sliced through my heart and I simply shook my head. I stood up abruptly and brushed my hands on my legs.

"Miss Stewart?" A knock on the door alerted us. "You're on in five."

"Thank you." She called out through the door.

"Nick-" Her eyes softened at the sight of my hurt expression.

"Good luck out there." I answered curtly before disappearing into the hallway.

Upon reaching my brother and Demi sitting on two large crates in an adjoining hallway, I set my hands on the wall and hit my head repeatedly against it.

"That bad?" Demi questioned worriedly. Her hand came to rest on my shoulder and she rubbed my tense muscles sympathetically.

"She thinks my managers put me up to earning her forgiveness." I turned around and leaned my back against the wall. "For my reputation."

"Ouch." Joe grimaced.

"Yeah." I rubbed my hands over my face. "Maybe I should just get out of here."

"What?! No!" Demi exclaimed, wide eyed. "I need your support, remember?"

"Whatever." I mumbled tiredly.

"As soon as we're done singing you can leave. Deal?" She spoke up moments later and I nodded my head in agreement, eager to disappear before Miley could throw another harsh comment my way. Not that I didn't deserve them...

**So... I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews and enthusiasm regarding this story... I'm usually not a quitter but I have a lot going on (like all of you, I'm sure) and although I write for the fun of it, I could very well just stop the story right here and give up on it. I was really expecting more from all my readers who have supported me through my previous stories. Most of you begged me to write a sequel to HOMH or a new story and here I am with a new one! So if you're really enthusiastic for this story and want to read it TELL ME :D lol. Even if you don't like it, tell me!**

**I don't mean to complain, I just thought I should be honest about how I feel! **

**Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Three whole days. Three days of intense shooting for the second season of our show, formal events to attend and a hectic schedule that was leaving me out of breath and sleep deprived.

Three and half days since _she_ had made me zip up her dress, three and half days since she had talked to me for the first time without hissing or scoffing... she had even_ smiled_ and joked with me... until... _she_ had found it too comfortable, too familiar and had drawn her walls back up in a split second.

An entire 36 hours had passed since my phone had started buzzing with the ringtone set for _her_ calls only.

And it was my turn to ignore her calls. Talk about irony.

_Maybe I'll catch some sleep when you finally STOP calling me! Geez. _

A small, smug smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I sent the arrogant message I had typed up.

_Let me guess... too lazy to turn off your phone?_

Ha, she was good.

_Good night, Miley._

I decided to dismiss her response and opted for a farewell reply.

_Not so fast! You need to answer my calls._

I chuckled.

_Look who's begging now :P Am loving the role reversal we've got going here._

My smug answer was bound to earn an eye roll and even a loud huff from her.

_Well I'm NOT!_

Ohhh looked like Miss Miley did not like it when control was taken away from her hands.

_Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go_

_I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known_

_I can see it going down, going down_

My ringtone. Jason Derolo's "In my head". Surprised? Me, 'innocent', purity ring wearer Nick Gray had set my ex-girlfriend's ringtone as a highly 'implying' song.

"What do you want?" I tried to appear aggravated when truth was, I was fighting to keep a smile off my face.

"You answered!" I heard her clap excitedly on the other hand and chuckle. Oops, I guess the cover had been blown a little too quickly. Or...

"I answered, now tell me What. Do. You. Want?" I huffed.

"Nicky, don't act mad..." She pleaded in a small, babyish voice.

"Are you gonna apologise?" I smirked to myself as I heard a groan escaping her lips.

"I don't know. Should I?" She teased.

"Miley!"

"Okay, chill." I could hear the pop and imagined she had just blown a bubble with her gum. "Do I really have to?"

I chuckled.

"Yes."

"Nick!"

"You said something very hurtful and unless you apologise I will hang up."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch and learn." I took the phone away from my ear and was about to press end call when I heard her shout into the phone:

"Okay, I'll apologise!"

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that." I put the phone back to my ear, a grin curling up my lips.

"Nicholas!" She barked into the phone. She was obviously losing patience so I decided to play it safe for now.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "What is it exactly you're apologising for?"

"You really want to make things difficult, don't you?"

"No." I let my voice trail off before adding: "I just want to know what you're talking about because I swear I have no idea what you're apologising for."

"I'm sorry I doubted your reasons for wanting to fix things." She let out a deep breath. "There I said it, now will you stop torturing me?"

"Depends. What do I get in return?" I smirked.

"Do you still want to have that talk you asked for?" She asked, her tone growing serious.

"Which one was that?" I played dumb. "Oh yeah, the one I asked for a _week_ ago?"

"Nicholas, if you keep this up _I_ will be the one hanging up."

"Alright, alright." I sighed dramatically. "I do want to talk." I added softly.

"It's settled then. I'll text you."

"That's what you said last time." I teased.

"Hey, I've been texting you for three days, you're the one who was set on not answering me." She countered smugly.

"Well I'm sorry. I happen to be a very successful singer and actor and I do have a busy schedule you know... Not all of us can afford delaying our private jet to get our hair done."

"Not all of us look good by just slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Some of us actually have to work at it." She retorted.

"Bull." I blurted before I could stop myself. I could just picture her rolling her eyes at me and smiled. "Night, Miley."

"Night, _Nicky_."

"You know how much I hate that nickname."

"Well too bad, I think it suits you."

"I thought you hated it too."

"Oh I do. Especially when it comes out of that goody two shoes mouth."

"Who? Selena?" I laughed. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Miles."

"I-"

"Night!" I hung up before she could get in my face about how arrogant and cocky I was.

_You're an arrogant jerk. _

I shook my head at the small message illuminating my phone's screen moments later.

_I know XD_

I tossed my phone on my bed and stripped out of my beige knee length shorts and my plaid shirt before heading towards the bathroom to wash away the day's dirt.

What I really needed was to relax and think straight.

Something had possessed me and it honestly scared me to see how bold I had become around Miley. Was I pushing it? After all that had happened between us was it wise to earn her friendship without finding closure first? The next question was what bothered me most... Did I really want to open the now 9 month old wound and explain myself when all she would do was toss my apology out of the window without a second look back? But then again she was Miley... And if there was something I knew about Miley is that under all that stubbornness lay a big, soft, forgiving heart. The very same one that had forgiven me for walking away and turning my back on her when we had been 14 years old.

As the hot water hit my tense muscles, my thoughts were sent back to Georgia. Tybee Island. June 10, 2009.

_The gentle waves hit the Jet Ski as Miley came to a stop far out in the ocean. The motor died down as she switched off the engine, letting the quiet breeze whisk through her long curls. The ends of her hair tickled my stomach and I squirmed behind her, instinctively clutching her waist as the Jet Ski rocked dangerously from side to side. _

"_Stop moving!" She hissed. "Or we'll both end up in the water!" _

"_Sorry." I mumbled apologetically, setting my chin on her bare shoulder. Her body relaxed against mine and I couldn't help the smile that settled across my face at the feel of her being so close and so trustworthy around me. _

"_I've missed you." The sentence escaped my lips and it was hard for me to ignore her body tensing up at the confession._

"_I've missed you too." Came her surprising response. She twisted her body to the side and turned her head to face me, a wide smile adorning her plump lips. "I'm glad you decided to fly out here."_

_We were friends. Just friends. Ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend getting reacquainted with each other after a whole year of hurtful words thrown across at each other in a variety of ways, lyrics battle included._

"_I-" My breath caught in my throat as her soft hand settled on my thigh, squeezing it in the most alluring of ways. I knew it was meant as a friendly gesture but I couldn't help the way my body reacted to her. A smirk replaced the smile she had been wearing and I knew that she had felt it (my hard on), pressing against her back. "I- I'm sorry." I looked away and stared at the birds flying in the distance, anything to keep me from dying of embarrassment. _

"_I can't believe I can still make you do that." Her laughter rang through the silent afternoon and my stomach clenched painfully. _

"_It's not funny." I growled, clenching my fist around the strap of her life jacket. _

"_Aw come on." Her fingers ran up my arms and I closed my eyes, trying hard to ignore the fire she was reviving within me. _

"_Don't." I tried to push her away, only to have her leaning closer, eyes half closed. My eyes widened when I realised I was mirroring her actions. Another inch and our lips would be touching. "Mile-"_

"_Why did you have to ruin it?" She rolled her eyes and turned around to face the water, roaring the Jet Ski back to life. She expertly manoeuvred it towards the wooden docks right ahead of us and I sighed in frustration. When would I ever to live in the moment? Be spontaneous like she was?_

_......................_

_I need to see you. Your place. Text me whenever we can get some privacy without raising unwanted questions. _

I scanned the message with wide eyes, my heart beating rapidly in my chest in anticipation. She had kept her word.

"Nicholas, I'm talking to you!" My mother exclaimed. I quickly stuck my blackberry into my pant pocket.

"Mom." I took a stand in front of her and set my hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing. "We'll be fine. Kevin lives nearby and we can always call him if we have a problem. Joe and I will be fine." I rolled my eyes at her worried gaze. "I'm turning 18 at the end of the year!" I huffed childishly. I smiled when it got the reaction I wanted from her, aka a hearty laugh.

"Then start acting like it." She pinched my cheek teasingly and ruffled my curls.

"That was _not_ necessary!" I glared at her only to be laughed at.

"There are rules, Nicholas." Her eyes narrowed and I gulped slightly. "Us living in Toluka Lake does not give you a free pass to the Stewart house to cause trouble. Do you understand me?"

A little too late for that, don't you think?

"Mom-" I tried to defend myself but she wouldn't hear it.

"I know you, Nicholas and I know that things with Miley are not good at the moment... Just try to be smart about it." She cautioned with a soft smile.

"I will, mom." No need to mention things were about to get a lot better.

"Good. Now." She turned to the multiple suitcases placed in the hallway. "Your father, Frankie and I will be back as soon as everything is settled in New Jersey... but you know your grandmother." She rolled her eyes. "She can be quite demanding at times."

"It's fine, mom. She's not well, she needs you by her side. Stop worrying. We'll be fine." I tried my level best to reassure her. A plan was already forming in my mind and I tried to ignore the nagging feeling at the back of my head, telling me that I was going against my mother's 'rules'. Oh well... she never mentioned I couldn't invite Miley over... as a _friend_. So technically speaking, I wouldn't be breaking any rules.

"Whatever's got your mind in overdrive" She pointed a warning finger in my direction, "Do not even think about it." I rolled my eyes and let out a chuckle as she walked out the door to meet my father and little brother in the driveway.

"Oh and Nicholas?"

"Aren't you gone yet?" I half joked.

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't say that." She shook her head. "Just remember that keeping your innocence till you are at least 18 years old would make your mother very proud."

"Mom!" I groaned.

"I'm serious, honey." I swallowed hard and prayed that she hadn't noticed my tense posture.

"Okay." I squeaked out in a voice that did not resemble mine. She gave me a funny look before leaving once and for all.

Finally! I pumped my fist in the air.

"Let's get this party started!" Joe yelled out as soon as he entered the house, jumping around with too much energy to my liking.

"Joe. Mom put me in charge." I told him seriously, earning a shocked gasp from his part.

"Traitor!" He huffed.

My fingers flew over the keys of my blackberry and pressed send.

_Coast is clear_.

"Miley's coming over." I stated, fighting the smile begging to appear of my face. Joe's expression was priceless and I smiled triumphantly. "I'm the man, big bro, remember that." I lifted my hand to his jaw to close his gaping mouth.

"You guys want privacy?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I simply rolled my eyes. "Good luck lil bro." He patted my shoulder. "You've got one hell of messed up love life for a 17 year old..." Ouch.

"She is, _was_ my best friend. I just want her back in my life. Even if it's just as a friend."

"Keep telling yourself that until you convince yourself." He smirked.

"Where are you going?"

"Demi's." Should have known...

I watched him leave from the window and soon noticed a suspicious looking figured walking up the driveway.

_Miley. _

**Ha! Didn't expect me to update this soon, did ya? :P hehe. Thanks a million for the support you guys showed me on the previous chapter and hope I will keep receiving it ;)**

**I'm slowly starting to reveal what happened between them in the summer of 2009 so you guys understand what Miley was upset about! **

**I just wanted to specify that this isn't going to be some story about Nick and Miley fighting back and forth non stop... they're older, more mature in this and they deal with things in their own way and that also means talking! *hint* *hint* LOL. Okay I'm shutting up before I ruin the suspense. Haha.**

**Love you guys!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I opened the door to let her in and bit my lip to keep myself from laughing at her appearance.

The hoodie was so large on her petite body she practically drowned in it. Her sunglasses covered half of her face and she kept her head down to keep people from recognising her.

"Couldn't you have just come in your car?" I questioned as soon as we were 'safe' - from whatever it was she was hiding from - behind the thick walls of my house.

She finally removed the object that was keeping her wide blue eyes from me. Her face was bare from any trace of makeup and her hair had been pulled up in a messy bun so her long locks wouldn't escape out of the hoodie and reveal her unmistakable hair. What struck me, however, were the bag visible under her eyes and the exhaustion that held her blue orbs.

"Everybody can recognise my car." Upon noticing my questioning gaze she proceeded to explain: "I can't be spotted with you."

"Why not?" I asked curiously. She usually wasn't one to fear the paparazzi and the rumours.

"Because." She responded with an annoyed huff. I leaned forward, telling her with my eyes that I was expecting a better response than that. "Fine, because I don't want the media to find out."

"I've always been the idiot who wanted to hide..." I frowned, confused by her sudden change of heart. It was no secret that keeping our relationship under wraps had been the main reason for our falling apart.

"They would make a big deal out of it and I really don't need the added drama."

"Oh so you can visit your dancers and all those guy friends you have but not me?" I teased.

"It's different! The whole world seems to think we belong together." She huffed._ What do you think?_

I remained quiet, biting my lip to keep myself from blurting out the question I so desperately wanted to hear a positive answer to... But I was pretty sure the answer I would receive would be nowhere near positive and decided to hold back to keep my own sanity – which I needed if I was going to convince the most stubborn person in the world that I wasn't _all_ bad.

"What are you waiting for?" She raised her eyebrows at me expectantly and I simply looked taken aback and confused. She rolled her eyes at my cluelessness. "You wanted to talk! So talk!"

"Ah that." I chuckled.

"Yeah _that_." She mocked. "I'm waiting..." She scratched at the black nail polish covering her nails, glancing up at me every now and then.

"I want you back in my life." I dived, head first.

"You went back to Selena." She pointed out bitterly.

"Is that what you're so upset about?" I raised my eyebrows, looking truly surprised.

"Yes." She huffed. "No." We both chuckled and the awkwardness seemed to slowly dissipate.

"I already told you... I didn't go back to her. I wouldn't even dream of it." I told her truthfully. "We both kinda..." My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Needed the publicity."

A small, smug smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"I never pictured you to be that type of guy." She teased. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"I was kinda forced into it." I mumbled, running my fingers through my curls.

"I just wish you would have told me." Upon receiving my disbelieving look she quickly added: "But we weren't talking so..."

"I'm sorry." I whispered into the silence that had settled around us. "I'm sorry I let you walk away, I'm sorry I didn't man up when-"

"Don't." Her voice was soft and she pleaded with her eyes for me to stop. The memory was still a painful one, not one to be discussed in her vulnerable state. "I really don't want to talk about that right now..." She let a deep breath. "Can we just... hang out? Like old times?"

A mischievous smile appeared on my lips.

"Like old times." I grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the kitchen. Her laughter rang through the silent house as we slipped on the tile floor and struggled to keep our balance.

"I don't remember you ever trying to kill me in the past." She teased as we finally got to the kitchen, out of breath.

"Gotta try something new every once in a while, don't I?" I smiled sheepishly at the sight of her eye roll. "You know, to keep things from getting boring." I smirked.

"Don't push me, Gray." She warned teasingly.

"Oh that sounds scary." I mocked, only to be glared at. I laughed, finding her glare anything but scary. It was quite adorable actually.

We sat down at the island as soon as I had grabbed two cokes from the fridge, sitting opposite each other.

"Up for a game?" I raised my eyebrows challengingly.

"I've Never with coke!" She grinned.

"Aren't we too old to play that?" I groaned dramatically.

"You're never too old to play I've never."

"We need more people anyway."

"Hello?! Anybody home?"

"Perfect!" She grinned as she jumped off the stool to find Joe and Demi walking through the door. "Good timing guys. We need you, in the kitchen. Now!" She hurried them in and I simply rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm.

"What are we playing?" Joe took a seat beside me while Demi perched herself on the seat next to Miley.

"I've never."  
"This is so unfair, you know practically everything about me."

"Right back at ya." Miley laughed. "If I finish my coke first you uhm..." She became pensive.

"You have to go out with me." My eyes widen as I realised what I had just said. Demi and Joe coughed to muffle their laughter. "I mean, go out in public. Like a lunch date or something." Miley's eyes shifted uncomfortably for a split second but she quickly regained her composure.

"You're so going down." She grinned. "If I win you three are writing all the songs for my next album."

"Deal." I held my hand out for a handshake and she shook it firmly, her body stiffening into 'competition mode'. She shook Joe's and Demi's as well.

"If I win..." Joe's voice trailed off. "You guys need to cover for Demi and I."

"Ew, Joe." Miley scrunched her nose up. "Too much info. But okay." I glared at her.

"Thanks, but I don't agree with that one." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. There was no way I was going to cover for my brother who wanted to have sex with his girlfriend.

"Nick, do I need to remind you that last summer I-"

"Fine." I growled while Miley and Demi stifled giggles.

"If I win, we're hosting a party." Demi grinned. "Here. With no parental supervision."

"She is such a bad girl!" Miley whistled appreciatively.

"Fine, you're on." I clapped my hands together as Joe got two more cans from the fridge.

"I've never been to Australia." I started

"Oh that was low." Miley glared at me as she took a sip of her coke. "I've never dated for publicity." She smirked.

"Unfair." I muttered under my breath as I took a sip. "I didn't even date her!" I huffed. To our surprise, Demi took a small swig along with me.

"I went out on a few dates with Sterling to promote the show." She shrugged her shoulders and I saw Joe visibly relax.

"I've never..." Demi grinned. "Been friends with my exes." Joe, Miley and myself took a small swig and we eyed Joe curiously. "Chelsea." He explained. Had forgotten about that...

"I've never written a hate song about my ex." Joe smirked at Miley who rolled her eyes.

"It was not a hate song!"

"The seven things I _hate_ about you is not a hate song?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"It's not _all_ hate." She defended meekly as she took a small swig.

"Joe, you wrote Much Better about Taylor!" Demi reminded him.

"It wasn't a hate song." He smiled innocently and we let that one slide.

"I've never..." I grinned, "been the main actor in a movie that hit the big screen." Miley remained silent as she took another sip, glaring intently at me.

"I've never sung with Stevie Wonder." She smiled and I could tell she was somewhat jealous of the amazing opportunity my brothers and I had gotten. I took a small sip and was joined by Joe.

"I've never fallen in love at 13." Demi smirked as Miley and I took a sip of coke, both scowling at her references.

"I've never made out with anybody in a tour bus." It was Joe's turn to smirk at us and Miley and I groaned at him. Another swig.

"I've never dated my co-star." I smirked at the three of them, satisfied with this round as they all took a sip.

"I've never fallen/slipped on stage." Miley was getting back at Joe and Demi and I hi fived her.

"I've never kissed a guy on stage." Demi's was getting good at this. Miley huffed as she took a sip. I smiled at the memory of the BOBW tour although it had been tainted with the memories of our breakup.

"I've never dated an Australian." Joe smiled innocently at Miley as she took another sip.

"You guys are ganging up on me!" She huffed.

"I've never kissed anybody for the purpose of acting." I smirked. "Actually make that 'make out' with anybody for the purpose of acting." Miley rolled her eyes at my subtle hit and took a small sip. Joe and Demi joined her and I was a happy man.

"My can is empty." Miley groaned from beside me.

"You get to have lunch with me." I pumped my fist in the air.

"We get to party!" Demi cheered.

"And you get to guard the door!" Joe jumped up excitedly.

"Oh my god, we are doomed." I looked over at Miley who was laughing at my expression. "I really don't want to hear them!" I huffed.

"Aw come on, man up. You'll be glad when they return the favour."

"Not likely." I mumbled. My cheeks flushed and Demi winked and sent me a thumbs up.

"We get to partyyyyy!" Demi and Joe took off to the living room and I groaned.

"This is going to be a disaster." I sighed exaggeratedly.

"It'll be fun." She grinned. "Lighten up!"

"Demi plus party equals insane!" She rolled her eyes at me and placed a gentle hand of my shoulder.

"Hey." She smiled kindly. "Thanks for today."

"I-"

"I forget how much I love hanging out with you guys. I should get going though..."

"I'll take you home." I stood up.

"No!" She replied a little too quickly and my detective instincts kicked in.

"Does Liam not know you're here?"

She shook her head slowly, as if embarrassed to admit it.

"I see." I smiled as I tugged on her hand. "I'll walk you home."

"Nick, I just-"

"Just come!" I pulled her towards my bedroom while she rambled on.

"I need a disguise." I explained as I pulled out a bunch of clothes from my closet.

"I can walk home just fine without you!"

"It's almost dark out." I pointed out. "No one will recognise me, plus, I'll have a nice cheesy costume on. You can't pass up a good laugh." I pleaded.

"Fine." She smiled as she started pulling out a bunch of my old clothes, most basketball, football or baseball jerseys.

"I'm stealing this." She informed me moments later as she stumbled on some of my Calvin Klein t-shirt.

"Kay." I answered absent-mindedly as I pulled out a cow boy hat.

"Yehaaa! How do I look?" I struck a pose.

"You look like a miniature of my dad." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go for the men in black type of costume." She pulled out a black turtle neck along with a pair of black pants.

"No way am I wearing that!" I shook my head determinately. "It's way too hot, plus it's my hickey hiding turtle neck..." My voice died down as I whispered the last words, my cheeks heating up uncomfortably. Did I ever think before I spoke?

"Keep it, never know when you might need it." She smirked as she balled it and threw it at my face. I chose to ignore her implying comment and pulled out a trench coat.

"All you need is the sunglasses and the hat and you'll be Sherlock Holmes." She threw her head back and laughed as I produced the said items. I pulled the hat low over my eyes and slipped the trench coat over my clothes.

"How do I look?" I struck a pose.

"Like a moron." She laughed. "It'll do, though. Let's go." As we made our way down the stairs she retrieved her hoodie and slipped it back on, hiding herself in the oversized sweater.

"If we get noticed, I'm blaming it all on you." She whispered moments later as we headed out the back door and eased into one of the busy, back streets.

"I'll just say we were trying out for the next James Bond movie." I shrugged my shoulders.

"James Bond doesn't wear trench coats." She stifled a laugh.

"Oh that's right, he's rather stick to the suit and bow tie. And let's not forget the fancy sports car."

"Hey, it works for him." We remained silent and our pace slowed slightly.

"So, how's life?" I questioned awkwardly.

"My single comes out next month."

"I heard." I sent her a sideways smile.

"Stalker." She whispered playfully.

"Uh, we have a problem." I eyed the car that had slowed down just ahead of us.

"You can't deny you're a stalker!"

"Miley, run!" I exclaimed as I pulled her back towards my house, running in the direction of the back gate no one knew was ours. It was a sort of a secret entrance hidden by many bushes and trees that we used when we didn't want to be spotted by the paparazzi.

"What. The. Hell." She muttered as I pulled her down with me in a nearby bush.

"Paparazzi." I whispered, signalling her to be quiet while I peeked around the bush.

"Ow." She hissed as she scraped her forearm.

"Come on." I pulled her up, careful not to touch the small wound. I entered the code to the gate and we were soon safe behind the fence.

"That was..."

"In extremis." I completed, my chest heaving from the unexpected run. "Come on, we gotta get that cleaned up." I motioned for her cut and she followed me through the grounds and into a side entrance.

"Gosh this house is big enough for me to get lost." She complained as we finally entered a bathroom.

"Sit." I motioned for the counter and she hopped onto it.

"It's nothing, Nick. I can take care of it later."

"Do you want me to lecture you about all the disease you could catch from an open wound?" I raised my eyebrows at her. She sighed.

"Do what you gotta do. Just don't hurt me."

I pressed the cotton damp with disinfectant on the small gash and held her arm still with my free hand. Her skin was just as smooth as I remembered...

"You're such a baby." I teased.

"Hey, it stings." She grimaced as I moved the cotton to another spot and I simply shook my head at her.

"Just don't cry." I cautioned playfully.

"Gee, you're a mean nurse."

"Well you don't exactly make the job easy." I teased back. "Hold still." I used both hands to relax her shoulders and took out several band-aids which I carefully covered her cuts with. "All done. You were so brave!"

"Do I get a lolly?" She mocked.

"Run before I spank you." I laughed to myself as she dashed out of the bathroom, probably going in search of my missing brother and his girlfriend. Who knew where we'd find them...

**For those who asked: this story will only be in Nick's pov... I wanted to try something different! You will find out about Miley's feelings as the story progresses, you just gotta be patient :P the point is to leave you guys with a lot of doubts and questions. Is it working? Haha. I'm sorry if it's really confusing, I'll try my best to start clearing things up for you guys. I think I've been dropping quite a bit of hints though...  
**

**What do you think happened between Nick and Miley during the summer? I'd love to hear your guesses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

My ringing blackberry pulled me out of my restless sleep and I opened my eyes, looking around the room, disoriented. The previous day's events slowly replayed in my head and a small smile tugged at my lips when I realised I had fallen asleep while watching TV after dropping Miley off in my mom's car – to avoid being spotted by the paparazzi _and_ her boyfriend.

_Miley._

My smile faltered when I realised she wasn't the one calling, but rather her crazy, other half.

"What do you want..." I mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"I used to get much more cheerful hellos when a certain blue eyed beauty was out of the picture." Demi scolded. I laughed.

"What's up, Dem?" I asked politely. Too politely.

"Hmm, that'll do I guess." She huffed.

"Good, 'cause that's all you're getting." I teased.

"Brat." She muttered under her breath and I simply shook my head at her vivacity this early in the morning. "I need your help."

"Hmmm?"

"Remember, the party? The one we're hosting at your place?"

"Call Joe." I replied rudely.

"He's sleeping."

"Yup, something I was doing until you _had_ to wake me up." I scowled playfully.

"_Nickyyyy!_"

"Fine!" I glowered.

"Alright so... I'll arrange for food, drinks and music..."

"Then what's left?" I chuckled.

"Guest list."

"No."

"No? Nicholas, help me or I swear I will make this party your worst nightmare."

"It already is." I groaned. I could just picture my mom's face when she found out that I hadn't tried to stop my older, _adult_ brother and his crazy girlfriend, aka my best friend, set up a party. In our home.

"I can make it worse." She taunted.

"I'll... I'll go on a road trip and skip the whole ordeal."

"Who are you kidding?" She laughed. "Don't make me invite Selena." I could just picture the smirk and evil look on her face.

"I have no problem with Selena." I shrugged my shoulders.

"But Miley does." Ha, point taken.

"Fine."

"Good boy." I groaned. "Now... I was thinking of inviting all the people from our respective shows." I was liking the idea so far. "We could ask Miley to come as Hannah Montana."

"She would kill us." I laughed. "She hates that blonde wig with passion."

"You'll have to make it _all better_." Her voice was suggestive and I knew exactly where she was going.

"Stay out of my sex life." I warned.

"You don't have one, buddy."

"Shut up, Demetria." Laughter rolled out of her throat and we both knew she was winning here. Who were we kidding? She always got everything she wanted. Including Joe.

"So here's who I got so far. Chelsea, Nicole, Sterling, Tiffany, Brandon, Doug, Mitchel, Emily, maybe Jason?"

"Sounds good. Bring Moises into the mix and we've got one hell of a party."

"That kid is awesome." Demi agreed. "You can invite some of you friends, I'm sure your brothers would love to invite Garbo and some of the band guys. I'll invite some friends of mine as well."

"Looks like you're all set." I smiled.

"Hmmm, looks like it." I could hear her squeal and rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. "Your job is to convince Miley to ditch her Aussie boyfriend for one night. Bye!"

And just like that, I was left wondering what she had meant by that comment. Although Demi had never spoke openly about Miley and Liam to me, I got the feeling that she wasn't too keen on the Australian male... which surprised me, to say the least. Demi was a friendly person and took in pretty much anybody without a second thought... so what had Mr Blakeley done to get himself on Demi's bad side?

Little did I know that I was going to get the beginning of the answer to my question that same day.

.......................

"Massie!" I called out as I, Nick _Lucas,_ jogged across the beach to catch up with Nicole - aka Massie.

"Nick." Her lips curled up and her eyes became all dreamy. I had to hide a smile; this girl really knew how to play the role of the the crazy Lucas band fan.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You know how much we love our fans and I love that we can be friends with them." I flashed her what the director liked to call my crooked, dimpled smile.

"Ah don't worry about it!" She brushed away my apology with the back of her hand and giggled. "I know we, fans, can be a _bit_ too intense at times." I stifled a laugh at that. _A bit?!_ _At times?!_ There was an understatement!

"You're also our friend, Mase." We had fallen into a cadenced walk down the beach, with all the cameras following our every move. She tucked her hair behind her ear in a mannered gesture that I knew would have most spectators rolling their eyes.

"Thank you, Nick. It's such an honour, really, to be considered a friend of _the great_ Nick Lucas."

"Massie." I scolded playfully and she instantly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ooops. I meant... I'm glad we're friends, Nick." She tried to act friendly by bumping her shoulder into mine. _Hard_. I winced. _Ow._

Why had I been selected to fall for the crazy fan girl again?! No guy in a reasonable state of mind would fall for Massie...

"But that's the thing, Mase. You're..." My eyes trained on her and I reached out to hold her hand.

"You're so much more than just a friend..."

"Oh, Nick, it's okay, you don't have to act like-" Her eyes were wide and I didn't give her the chance to finish.

"Remember how we once said we hope our girlfriends would be our biggest fans?" I tried hard to imagine her as Miley... just to get that twinkle in my eye that everybody insisted that I needed to have for this scene to be believable. I was following the director's advice: think of something I really _love_...

"Well, I'm going to change the words around a little bit..." I took a deep breath and came to stand in front of her. "I would love my biggest fan to become my girlfriend..."

"AND CUT!" The director yelled and I held my breath. I was dead tired, I didn't need another take of this ridiculous scene- "That was PERFECT, guys!" Thank god.

"Good job, Nick!" Nicole wrapped her small arms around my neck and I hugged her back.

"You did good, too." I smiled as she walked away. She was a great person to work with and I had definitely come to consider her as a big sister.

"It worked!" Joe congratulated as he came to stand beside me. "So..." He wiggled his left eyebrow. "Can I guess _who_ you were thinking about during that scene?"

"Shut up, man." I hit him in the mid section and rolled my eyes.

"You know, you should be honest about your intentions." He became serious. "You never know how much good can come out of it until you try."

"What are you talking about, Joe?"

"Miley." He whispered simply. "Just... Don't let her believe that all you want is the friend back. It's only going to cause more trouble in the end."

"Joe." I growled. "She has a boyfriend."

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "We all know he's just using her."

"W-what?" I looked at him, taken aback.

"You're blind." He muttered before walking away.

And that was the second comment of the day that left me all confused and thoughtful...

"Hey, bro, up for a game of wiffle ball?" I shook my head at Kevin and headed for my car. It was lunch break so I knew I had about an hour to get to the bottom of this...

My first stop was Pink berry. I was in great need of some sort of snack that would cool me down after the morning spent under LA's hot sun. I frowned when I noticed the crowd of paparazzi standing around, looking like animals stalking their prey. I gave a sigh of relief when I noticed them looking in the other way... Exactly what I needed to sneak in. My dark SUV seemed to go unnoticed as I parked in the far back of the parking lot. I strolled towards the back entrance, pulling my hat lower and lower on my face.

My breath hitched in my throat when I came face to face with none other than the hot, on and off screen couple. Well not exactly face to face... they were standing in a far corner, seeming unaware of my presence, which worked for me in that instant.

"Why do you always do that?" Miley swatted his arm exasperatedly.

"You've never had a problem with PDA before." Liam answered, keeping his voice low. "Not that this is _anywhere close_ to PDA." He retorted.

"You know I hate it when you do that..." The feisty brunette responded with attitude.

"Do what?" The older male lifted his hands into the air in an exasperated gesture.

"Make me seem like some kind of doll you have to protect. I've done this without you before and guess what, I've never needed you to protect me!"

"He was insulting you!" The male's voice got a bit louder and she hissed for him to quiet down.

"So ignore it! Don't make a scene."

"You're the one who's making one right now." He accused.

I hadn't even realise I was listening in on their conversation until Miley's eyes settled on me. Her eyes widened slightly but she recovered quickly and stirred Liam towards a table leaving me with one simple, unanswered question: _what was going on?_

_Everything okay?_

I sent the text message while I waited in line, waiting for my turn to order. I watched discreetly as she looked over the message and completely ignored Liam as he tried to speak to her.

_Nothing you need to worry your cute head about._

I shook my head at her, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. Distracting me from what I had just heard by making me focus on other things like... the way she had just called me cute.

_Not gonna work._

She knew me well enough to understand that answer and she proved exactly that when she answered.

_AW damn :(_

I rolled my eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. My bubble was burst by the cashier who politely asked me for my order. Her eyes widened slightly as I looked up at her and placed my order. I smiled politely at her before turning back to my blackberry to send one final message.

_You're not off the hook._

I flashed a smile in Miley's way but her gaze quickly focused back on _him_. _Why was she so nervous about him noticing me?_ Was my last thought as I exited the shop without another look back.

**So I know this wasn't very long and all, just consider it a filler chapter sorta thing. They are all needed every now and then, right?! :P **

**So the next chapter should be the party............ I think. Unless I get some super genius idea! Lol. I'm going crazy, don't mind me :P**

**One of you actually guessed what had happened in your reviews (concerning what happened last summer between Nick and Miley) so congrats to whoever did :P haha not gonna say who or that would totally give away the whole story! Lol.**

**Keep up with the feedback, you guys are so amazing! I can't thank you enough for the support :)**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I scanned the crowd of people swarming my living room from the top of the stairs and decided against going passed the first landing. I had been against this party since day 1, so why not make a no show and hide it out in my room? Yeah, because sitting alone with my thoughts was exactly I wanted when all my friends were downstairs having fun.

What if that was precisely what I wanted? What if I wanted to sulk and continue torturing myself with unanswered questions? Questions that could only be answered by a certain long haired brunette who was not coming tonight...

I groaned as I slowly lifted my feet, one after the other, to climb back up the stairs. I wasn't going to impose my sour mood on my brothers and friends... next option was hiding out in my room. But instead of stopping at the second floor, I continued my ascension until I reached the winding stairway leading to the section of the house that had a flat roof. I slid open the glass door and took a step onto the concrete roof until I was standing far enough to see the entire Toluka Lake neighbourhood. My eyes trained on the small portion of the Stewart house I could see through the threes and I sighed deeply.

Why was I so disappointed?

Why was I worried?

Why did I have the overwhelming urge to stick my nose where it didn't belong?

Why was I so desperate to find dirt on this Liam guy?

Because for the first time in a very long time, I was trusting my gut instinct. Or was I just being paranoid?

The unanswered questions floated around in my brain until I set my eyes on the illuminated sky. The stars were shining visibly, like most nights they did in LA, and I was sent back to June 2009...

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, staring out into the night when I heard the sound of the glass window sliding open and footsteps approaching.

"I'm fine." I told them before they could ask.

"That's good to hear."

My eyes widened and I turned abruptly to face the exact same person who had been on my mind for hours at length.

"Miley." I whispered stupidly, almost not believing that she was truly here.

"Hey..." She sunk down beside me and stared out into the night, just like I had been doing. She remained silent as I tried to clear my thoughts and make conversation. But I was left tongue tied. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her, questions I knew I had to hold back from asking.

"I tried to call you." I told her dryly, all emotions drained out of my voice. "You answered once in a whole week's time."

"I know." Her eyes met mine briefly but she quickly averted her gaze. _Not that again!_

"Why?" I questioned her spontaneously.

"It's just been hard to get away." She answered with a troubled sigh. "I have a lot going on."

"Don't we all?" I raised my eyebrows at her, disbelievingly. "If you're going to lie you're going to have to come up with something a little better than that..." I teased, my tone becoming playful. Her shoulder brushed against mine as she playfully pushed me over and I smiled.

"Wanna tell me why you're being Mr Unsocial? Or am I gonna have to drag it out of you?" I chuckled at her selection of words and shook my head.

"I didn't feel like partying."

"No kidding." She chuckled.

"How come you came?" I changed the subject.

"I wanted to see you." She shrugged her shoulders innocently and I smiled at her honesty. That was Miley for you.

"I'm glad you came." I sent her a sideways smile and we fell into all too comfortable silence.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"I love this song..." Miley whispered from beside me. I recognised the song as one of Demi's all times favourites; it was not really a surprise to find out Miley liked it as well. The music must have been pretty loud considering we could hear every word from the roof top.

"Come on." She scrambled to her feet and held her hands out to me. I raised my eyebrows questioningly but let her pull me up anyways. She pulled me to her and set my arms on her waist.

"I don't dance." I whined as she circled her arm slowly around my neck.

"Suck it up." She commanded in that playful tone of hers and I couldn't help but co-operate. Who was I to deny the chance to hold her?__

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  


I trailed my hand up her back and settled it on the back of her neck. I pulled her closer to me and her body seemed to mould into mine, relaxing completely in my hold. I pressed my cheek to the side of her head and let myself live in the moment.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

"I'm pretty impressed with your ability to not step on my toes." She teased. Her fast mind never ceased to impress me and I smiled.

"I was only taught by the best." I grinned cheekily and chuckled when her palm hit my chest.

"Somebody had to teach you... and it so happened to be me." She brushed off the compliment.

"You do know that I usually don't dance. With anybody. No exceptions."

"Should I be flattered then?"

"I think you should." I grinned cockily.

"You're an ass." She rolled her eyes at me and I half expected her to pull away but she held fast. If anything, she only brought our bodies closer together as we swayed to the music.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Even though the song had ended neither of us made a move to let go... She threw her head back so she could look at me.

"I should go," she managed to say, disentangling herself from me. I held her tight, not letting her move.

"I'm going to call you." I said to her. "And I want you to pick up." I was not giving her a way out of this. She was not going to avoid my calls this time. I received a nod from her before I finally let her go.

"Can I convince you to come down and socialise a little? Demi would kill us if she found out we hid away during the whole party." I groaned but let her pull me by the hand anyway. I followed her down the winding stairway and down the next two flights of stairs until we reached the living room.

Joe raised his eyebrows at me when he noticed Miley standing by my side and I rolled my eyes at his imagination.

"What was that?" He questioned me moments later as I approached him to get a drink. Miley had gone off to find Demi.

"What was what?" I took a sip of coke while he smirked at me.

"You and Miley were upstairs? Alone?"

"Shut up, Joe."

"Come on, man! You never tell me anything." He whined.

"We were just talking." I shrugged my shoulders as I scanned the crowd for her, almost subconsciously. I found her in the far corner of the living room laughing with her cast mates and Demi.

My eyes trailed up and down her body and I wasn't going to lie... I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

Her hair was longer when straightened and her auburn coloured hair had been highlighted with lighter, blondish streaks. The white, knee length, halter dress exposed the tanned skin of her cleavage.

"Dude." Joe nudged me and I turned to him.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out on me."

"Sorry." I rubbed my forehead warily.

"I'm gonna get the story behind your fight one day." He warned me as he left me to my thoughts. Great, my brother was on a mission...

The rest of the night was a blur of polite greetings, lively conversations and crazy dancing on Joe, Demi, Chelsea and Mitchell's part. I had been surprised to see Miley standing aside during the 'show', we all knew her to always be 'centre stage'. But I hadn't complained, seeing as she stayed beside me a lot of the time. Her presence alone soothed me and her smile literally picked up my mood.

Just like I had promised, I called her, that same night or more like that morning seeing as it was three am when the house was finally evacuated.

"You called," she said, not even bothering to ask who it was.

"You answered," I responded mockingly.

"When you said you were going to call I thought you meant at a decent hour like the rest of the world." Despite her words, there was no malice in her voice; she was happy that I had called her.

"I tried calling during normal hours and you never answered." I said, referring to her previous weeks avoidance. We were easily falling back into our usual banter, something I knew I would never get tired of.

"I'm a busy person, Nicholas. It's not my fault you always call at the most unfortunate times! Maybe one day, if you are as successful as I am or have as many friends as I do, you'll know what I mean." I decided to ignore her snide remark and I leaned back in bed, sinking into the pillows and put my cell on speaker.

"Where are you?" It had always been a tradition for us to question each other on our geographical locations when on the phone so we could imagine the other, wherever they were.

"On my bed. You?"

"Couch." She stifled a laugh. "Not all of us like to talk to our ex boyfriends while lying in bed." Her voice was teasing and just the slightest bit suggestive.

"You know you like it." My inner teenager made himself known with the amount of sexual innuendo coming out of my mouth.

"I know but I like being kept in the dark." She countered.

"Good, I don't like it with the lights on either." I heard her sputter and cough on the other end of the line and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Damn it, Nick, I just got red bull all down the front of me." I heard her muttering about ruining the dress she liked and I realized she hadn't changed into her pyjamas.

"Are you still wearing your dress from tonight?" I asked, remembering the white halter dress. "Yes!" she said angrily. "And now it's ruined."

"I'll buy you a new one," I told her. "Who walks around their house in a dress anyways?"

"You called me soon after I got in. I didn't get the chance to change. Aren't you still in your 'party clothes'?" The end of the sentence was muffled and I could hear the rustling of clothes and I realized that she was getting undressed. It was hard to keep my voice even but I somehow managed to speak and make sense.

"Actually, I'm in my boxers." I told her unabashedly. There was a long stunned pause and I couldn't help but grin at the effect I was having on her.

"I'm going to bed." She stifled a yawn.

"I'll be calling you and you better be answering or I'll have to resort to other, drastic kind of methods." I could imagine her rolling her eyes at me and smiled when she whispered a kind, sleepy "Goodnight, Nick" into the phone.

"Goodnight, Miley."

**So uhm... I don't really like this chapter. There will be more Niley in the next chapter and you will probably soon (by soon I mean 2, 3 chapters) find out what's up with Miley and Liam. In the meantime I would love to hear your guesses about that as well ;)**

**I'd love you have your opinion, good, bad, all of it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A very very very Happy Birthday to XPerfectionToEternityX ! I love you girl :D This is for you ;) **

**Chapter Eight**

**Disney Headquarters**

"I wonder what this is about..." Miley bounced her knee impatiently while we sat in one of the conference room of the Disney building, waiting for our managers and two of the Disney executives who had asked to see us.

"I knew that party was _not_ a good idea." I muttered, getting a little nervous at the thought of the talk/lecture we were about to get.

"Don't be ridiculous." Miley shook her head. "They would have asked your brothers and Demi to come as well."

"Hmmm..." She had a point. "Last time we were in here-"

"Was because I kissed your cheek on stage one too many times. Don't remind me." She hid her face in her hands and groaned. I stifled a laugh at her reaction.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, you know." I teased, a smirk painting itself across my face.

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't." She laughed out loud. "We were so young back then... The most we could get in trouble for was kissing each other on the cheek in public." I chuckled.

"I liked those times." I confessed honestly.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Do you ever wonder how it would have worked out if we had been older?" She questioned hesitantly, biting her lip apprehensively.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I raised my eyebrows at her, briefly remembering her of the way we had handled things less than a year earlier. And we had definitely not been 13 or 14 then. Her cheeks flushed and she shook her head.

"Nevermind." We both chuckled.

"So what do you reckon this is about?"

"Beats me." She shrugged her shoulders. "Have we done anything inappropriate recently?" She scrunched her nose up in deep concentration and I laughed at her question.

"We've done nothing wrong, they can't fire us." I tried to ease her worries.

"Oh they can." She muttered under her breath. "Like that." She snapped her fingers for illustration.

"Demi, you, my brothers and I put together probably earn more than half of their money, Miley."

"Hmmm, true I guess." She tilted her head to the side as her eyes settled on me, a small distant smile curling up her lips.

"Good morning, kids!" Well that sure was a cheerful greeting... "How are you doing?" The man known as Gary enquired with a bright smile. I was a little put off by his familiarity and the easy smiles he was giving us, I mean, he was the authority figure around here, _the _big boss. His stance usually screamed authority and fear.

"Good morning." Miley smiled politely and I was almost surprised at the way she cowered away in her seat, her usual confidence lacking in that minute. If there was anyone who could make those big, tough serious businessmen laugh it was Miley and her attitude put me off.

"Good morning, Mr Anderson. We're doing good." I smiled politely.

"What he's not saying is that we're dying to know if we are in trouble." Now that was what I was talking about! She bit her lip, her eyes widening as she realised what she had just said. "I- uh, I meant-" Or not...

"You're not in trouble, Miley." Gary gave a hearty laugh and we both seemed to relax considerably in our chairs, facing the two adults on the other side of the wooden table. Our respective managers took a seat beside us as another man, named Johnny Lee.

"We actually want to talk about the next duet for the project Friend's for Change."

A duet? This could only mean one thing...

"Joe and Demi were partnered up for a first duet and now it's your turn..."

"You want us to do a duet? Together?" Miley questioned, her eyes expressing her disbelief.

"I think that's what I said." Johnny laughed. "Your schedules have been cleared for the next few weeks so that you can record the song and then shoot the music video in Florida, in the various Disney parks."

"Florida?" Miley tensed beside me and I gave her questioning sideways glance.

"Yes, Florida. Is that a problem, Miley?" Gary enquired, eyes narrowing at her odd behaviour.

"No, no, I was just surprised." She covered up.

"Alright, good."

The rest of the meeting served to inform us on the goal of the song and I was quite enthusiastic with the ideas they had come up with for the music video. The idea was to shoot scenes in different sections of the amusement parks such as the Animal Kingdom, the Magic Kingdom and so on. The message of the video was aimed at demonstrating the company's care for the planet. For example, the Animal Kingdom was a conservation initiative that, in addition to educating guests on the importance of a healthy environment, developed a love for animals and the nature surrounding us. Disney's latest goals were to sensibilities their guests, employees, consumers and business partners about environmentally responsible behaviour.

The song was one of those 'Send it on', 'Make a wave' type songs. The love song was a metaphor; that compared love for a person or family members to the love for nature, our natural environment - one we couldn't survive without. Just like I couldn't survive without my family... and Miley.

My eyes drifted to Miley who was carefully reading over the sheet of lyrics we had been given just before the adults had left the room to let us familiarise ourselves with the song.

"Why aren't you excited?" I questioned honestly. Miley was always the first one to jump up and rush into the recording studio when it came to a new project...

"I am." She smiled over at me, unconvincingly.

"Something's bothering you." I stated. Her eyes expressed her surprised but she quickly regained her composure.

"The whole idea is pretty good." She tried to change the subject and I sighed wearily.

"Why do you do that, Mile?" I used one of her nicknames, hoping to come across as a caring friend.

"Something's wrong, I know something's wrong but you won't talk to me!" My eyes softened as I expressed my worry but her eyes became cold.

"You, what? Have been back in my life for a few weeks and you expect me to run to you like I used to?" She raised her eyebrows. "Things don't work like that, Nick." She explained coolly before heading out the door, leaving me alone with my guilt. She was right. I had no right to demand that she talked to me. But how was I supposed to hide my worry? How was I to switch off my love for her overnight?

.........................

"Dem-"

"She won't talk to me. So whatever you're going to ask, there's no point." She cut me off as if she were reading my thoughts.

"How did you-"

"You have that look." Demi narrowed her eyes at me as she asked what happened. I told her everything, from the cheerful greetings to Miley's cold words of rejection. "Florida?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, we leave about two weeks after we finish recording the song." I informed her. "Do you think she's upset about leaving Liam behind?" I tried to swallow my pride as I formulated the sentence that had my intestines twisting in all sorts of ways.

"She could always bring him along." She smirked.

"Oh my god." I groaned loudly. Demi let out a loud laugh at my reaction but her eyes soon softened in my direction.

"Miley's a considerate person. She won't take him if she knows how uncomfortable it would be to have her current boyfriend and her ex boyfriend in the same living space." She bit her lip. "The guy's a jealous moron." My ears perked up at the statement.

"Jealous?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly and she sighed.

"I'm not gonna hide this... I don't like the way he treats Miley. He's so possessive. Overbearing. Jealous." She let out a huff. "Every time I ask her what Liam thinks of you two talking again, she just ignores me."

"Trouble in best friend land?" I smiled sympathetically.

"He's changing her. She's not her loud, overly confident self..." _I noticed_ I wanted to scream. "And I don't like this new, weak Miley. Liam's girlfriend is not my best friend." She stated bitterly.

"Dem, I think your best friend needs you." I stated in all seriousness.

"No, Nick. She needs _you_." I was surprised by the seriousness her gaze held as she looked me square in the eye. "If anybody can do anything, Nick, it's you."

I shook my head.

"Didn't you listen to the part where I said that she had told me off for trying to make her talk to me?"

"I heard." She brushed her hand, as if dismissing my words.

"After last summer, how can she ever think any word coming out of my mouth is credible?"

"What exactly happened last summer?" I gulped. I sometimes forgot that no one knew the real story behind our decision to stay away from each other...

_Come on._

Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh.  
I got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.

"Ooops?" I smiled innocently at Demi who rolled her eyes at me. I knew she knew I was trying to get away from answering her questions... "Gotta get that." Pulling my blackberry out of my pocket, I headed out of Demi's house, answering the ringing phone as I did do.

"Hey, Miley." I spoke into the phone as I walked down the front stairs leading to the driveway.

"Hey." I could hear the hesitation in her voice and held my breath, hoping this was the part she was going to beg me to come over because she wanted to talk.

"Was there something you needed?" I teased, hoping to lighten up the awkward mood that her cold words had caused earlier on.

"Yup." She sighed. "Can you come over?"

"What about Liam?" The question escaped my lips before I could stop myself and I mentally smacked myself for acting like the jealous ex.

"He's at his apartment. His brother is in town... so yeah." She breathed out a wary sigh.

"I'll be right there."

Less than twenty minutes later, I parked the car in Miley's driveway and ran up the front steps. The door opened before I had a chance to knock and I smiled as Miley gestured for me to come inside.

"Aren't you worried about us being seen together?" I arched my eyebrows teasingly.

"We're recording a duet together, I think the public will be seeing a lot of us together." She rolled her eyes playfully as she led me to the kitchen. Why was it that we always ended up in our respective kitchens? I wasn't sure...

"Nick!" Miley's mom opened her arms as soon as she spotted me in her spacious kitchen. "It's really good to see you." She smiled widely as she engulfed me in a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too, TIsh." I smiled back. "You look younger and younger every time I see you." I teased, remembering the friendly relationship we had built over the years. I was quite thankful for the way she treated me. She had never had hard feelings for whatever mistakes I had done in my relationship with her daughter and she somehow always found a way to let me know that there was no smoke without a fire. She had never taken sides and often played the role of peacemaker.

"I like him more and more every time I see him." Tish grinned as she addressed Miley who rolled her eyes at my sucking up skills.

"Ditto." Miley muttered under her breath but I heard her. A smirk curled up my lips and her cheeks flushed under my intense gaze.

"Mom, Nick and I need to work on a song." She gave Tish a look that she seemed to comprehend because she waved and quickly left the room but not without a 'it was good to see you, Nick'.

"I swear my mom loves you more than she does me." Miley complained as she led the way to the music room her dad had created for her a few years back.

"What can, I say... she recognises my charm." I smirked.

"You are so full of yourself." Miley laughed as she swatted my arm.

"Did you really invite me over to practice a song?" I raised my eyebrows at her as she handed me her acoustic guitar. She averted my gaze as she took a seat on the carpeted floor, at my feet. "Or is this just a cover?" Her surprised gaze met my knowing one and she blew out her cheeks.

"I don't want to give him any reason to resent us hanging out together."

"So he owns you now?" My wording was not the best and her expression let me know just that.

"You don't know a thing about Liam and me." She hissed.

"No... I know more than you'd like me to." I informed her as I set the guitar on the couch and began pacing the room. "You don't want us to be seen by the media because you're scared of what he's going to say. He doesn't even know we're talking again, am I right?" She fiddled with her fingers and I took her silence as a positive answer. "You were tensed when you found out we had to go to Florida because you were scared of what _he_ would say... You push away anyone who questions your relationship with him." I stated boldly, my voice raising just slightly enough for her to hear me loud and clear. Her head shot up and she glared at me.

"No, I push you away when you claim to know what's best for me." She stood up, hands on hips. "_You_ hurt me, Nicholas. _Twice_. So don't even pretend to care about what's best for me." Did I miss the part where this conversation became about us?

"You can blame what happened last summer on me but that's not going to change the fact that you're also pushing away your best friend." I shook my head. "Do you even know how much Demi's hurting right now?"

"Demi?" Her eyes widened slightly. "What did she say?" She demanded.

"Nothing that you don't already know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes narrowed.

"He's- he's changing you, Miley! And you don't even see it!"

"You mean the same way _you_ changed me?"

"I never tried to change you, Miley."

"No, but you wish you could have." Her eyes dared me to say otherwise.

"No. I only wish that you would have listened to me when I came to explain myself after what happened in Dallas..."

"You couldn't have said anything that would have made me change my mind." She replied coolly.

"I don't agree..."

"Then you should have come after me." She taunted.

"Did you forget the lengths you went to just to avoid me and cut my calls?" I reminded her. "You can blame it on me all you want but you know you played your part in our fall out, Miley." I blew out my cheeks. "Don't accuse me of having wanted to change you... because all I ever wanted was a chance to explain myself."

"Then why don't you? I'm all ears."

"I'm out of here." I lifted my arms up in the air in exasperation and headed for the front door.

"I knew it. You don't have anything that could change my mind." She called out bitterly.

"What's the point of me explaining myself when all you're going to do is throw whatever I have to say back in my face and stomp on my heart?" I whispered tiredly.

"Nick-"

"Bye, Miley." I muttered before exiting the house once and for all.

**First Niley fight... Ouch. Are you guys still like, realllly confused? Lol. I'm still working on some of the details on the way this story is going to play out, so yeah, tell me if you guys are lost...! **

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reminder: This story is rated M for a reason!**

**Chapter Nine**

"What's with you?" My brother yelled as I slammed the front door and made a beeline for the stairs.

"Nicholas, I'm talking to you."

"I don't want to talk, Kevin!" I replied angrily.

"This has been going on all week and it stops now." He stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"What do you want, Kevin?"

"I want my brother to talk to me..." He spoke softly. "What happened, Nick? You never talk to us anymore... The only person you talk to is Demi and even she doesn't know the whole story..."

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Talk or else I will go see Miley and demand what happened from her." His stern look told me that he was not joking and I gulped.

"I can't, Kev... It's just so-" I looked away, not wanting him to see the guilt etched on my face.

"I'm your brother. And I'm honestly worried. You need to talk about it, whatever it is that happened. Whatever it is that's making you this upset."

"I- Fine." I sighed. "Call Joe and Demi and I'll tell all of you."

"Good." He nodded approvingly as he walked to the bottom of the staircase to yell for Joe and Demi to come downstairs.

"Are you guys having some kind of brotherly talk? 'Cause I can go if-" Demi spoke was cut off by Kevin.

"You're staying." Kevin grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her towards the couch where Joe had already taken a seat. "Nick here has something to tell us." My eldest brother explained as he took a seat on one of the leather arm chairs. Demi's eyes expressed her curiosity; if only she knew...

"I- I need to tell you what happened between Miley and I last summer..." I was thankful for their attention and I proceeded to talk. "We- we acted like best friends most of the time. We were best friends... But we weren't only best friends..." I took in a deep breath. "We almost kissed in Georgia but of course, I stopped it before it happened and Miley was mad at me.... She accused me of never living in the moment and I realised it was true. I didn't want to pressurise her but I didn't read all the signs until it was too late... Well it wasn't really too late 'cause in Dallas I-" My voice trailed off as that night's events flashed through my mind.

_**Dallas, after the concert - June 20, 2009**_

_I ran down the hallways backstage in search of the curly haired brunette who had taken my breath away on stage, to a point where I was left struggling to strum the guitar and hit the right notes. _

_The lack of a goodbye during my visit to Georgia and the distance separating us had only served to mount the tension to a point where she could barely look at me. The whole best friend act she had put on stage had wounded me more than anything because I knew all it was, was pretence. Something needed to be done before she walked out of my life once again. I wasn't going to let her go. Not this time._

"_Miley!" I knocked loudly on the closed door of her dressing room, praying that she was still there. "Miley, open up!" I insisted upon receiving no response._

"_What do you want?" She scowled as she opened the door, hand on hip. _

"_Oh thank god, you didn't leave." I sighed in relief._

"_My flight's tomorrow morning, you know that." She replied coolly._

"_Mile-"_

"_Why are you here?" She went straight to the point._

"_We need to talk!" I breathed out, catching my breath after all the running I had been doing._

"_Talk about what? How you rejected me? How you keep leading me on and letting me think that maybe, just maybe we can go back to what we were? I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna know if there is another girl in your life, I don't wanna know if you don't want me, I just wanna-." Her rambling was cut short by my lips crashing onto hers. My hands closed around her wrists as I gently backed her up against the wall, kissing her fiercely. My blood was boiling, my heart beat hitting a rate I didn't know it could without exploding and my head was spinning. Was it from all the workout? From my blood sugar? Or from the passion emanating from both of our bodies and souls? I was pretty sure it was because of the last one... _

"_What do you want?" I questioned kindly moments later, staring intensely at her through hooded eyes. My body was pressed against hers, giving her no way of escape._

"_You." Was all she whispered through her hazy eyes. "I want you." She repeated in a needy tone. _

"_Good." And my lips were back on hers, claiming hers for the hungriest and most desperate kiss I had ever experienced. My hands were on her waist, back, ass, trailing up and down with a burning fire. I needed to feel her. All of her. I wanted her, needed her._

"_You're so goddamn beautiful." I hissed as our hips collided abruptly, making my groin rub distinctly against her. A soft moan erupted from her lips as my hands cupped her breasts, squeezing softly through the layers of clothes. I knew for a fact that she had done a lot of growing up, body wise and I had never been so turned on in my life since the day I had set eyes on her in just her bikini back in Georgia. Her skin exposed to my hungry eyes. This time, I wanted to see her minus the offending pieces of material... _

_Her hand pressed against my lower stomach and I gritted my teeth as it slid lower, coming in contact with my belt. _

"_Miss Stewart?" A soft knock caused me to jump away, setting her free from my death grip. Her eyes were wide, reflecting my own reaction. She lifted her hand and frantically rubbed at my lips, trying to make all traces of lip gloss and lipstick disappear. _

"_Uhm, come in." She ran her fingers through her hair to tame her now wild curls and stepped away from me to retrieve a bottle of water._

"_Oh hi, I didn't realise you had company." I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the discreet makeup artist we had hired for Miley. I droned out their exchange and focused on the way my jeans felt horribly uncomfortable. Shit. There was no way I was going to be able to hide that from my nosy brothers and maybe even my parents. I groaned and rubbed my heated face in my hands. _

_I hadn't registered the woman leaving and the door closing until Miley sat beside me on the sofa. I instinctively opened my arms for her and she responded by leaning against my chest, face nuzzled in my neck. _

"_How are you gonna hide that?" Her eyes dipped downwards and I knew exactly what she meant. She was trying hard to control her laughter which only made me scowl in response. _

"_It's not funny." I growled. _

"_I could always help." Her eyes sparkled mischievously._

"_Oh you will." I narrowed my eyes. "Later." I smirked. _

_**Miley's hotel room, 1 AM. **_

"_I didn't think you'd come." Her voice was full of excitement as she pulled me inside the room, locking the door safely once she had shut the door. Joe had promised to cover for me if at all, something possessed my parents to come and check on us, boys, during the night. After quite a bit arguing, consisting of Joe giving me a whole packet of condoms, I had managed to escape. _

"_Are you calling me a coward?" I narrowed my eyes at her and was rewarded with a hearty laugh._

"_No, I'm calling you a prude."_

"_You're gonna regret that." I warned as I backed her up against the wall of the entrance. _

"_Are you going to punish me?" There it was... the mischievous glint and my body was set on fire._

"_Until you scream my name." I whispered boldly. Her eyes went wide but she regained her composure as quickly as she had lost it. _

"_Not until you scream mine." She whispered sultrily. _

"_Do you even know what you do to me, Mi?" My voice was rough from all the singing and the wild emotions cursing through my body definitely didn't help. And neither did the shortness of her boy shorts and the tightness of her tank top. My breathing became uneven when her breasts pressed against my t-shirt covered torso. I distinctly felt her hardening nipples and I was by far gone. _

"_No bra?" I whispered through my haze. My fingers were already clutching the hem of her shirt, tugging it urgently._

"_Nope." She tilted her head backwards and smirked. She had me exactly where she wanted me. She expertly pulled my t-shirt over my head and I was left bare to her eyes. She whistled as her eyes trailed up and down my sculpted torso. _

"_They weren't lying when they said you had done quite a bit of growing up." She bit her lip._

"_Who?" I raised my eyebrows curiously._

"_Demi and Maya."_

"_Since when do you talk to Maya?" _

"_Since she decided it was time she took your life in her hands." She let out a strangled giggle before becoming serious again. "She's the reason I forgave you, you know. She's the one who convinced me that you hadn't meant to make us sound like we didn't matter in your interviews, that you had been forced into it."_

"_Remind me to thank her." My lips pressed against hers and it was then I realised I hadn't tasted them for several hours now. I pulled away and licked my lips._

"_Since when do you and Demi talk about me?" I raised my eyebrows cockily this time and she let out a huff. _

"_Don't flatter yourself."_

"_Hmmm, maybe I should sweet talk her into telling me how much you backstab me." My tone was playful and I couldn't fight the smile that broke out onto my face. She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and I let out a chuckle. "It's okay, I know you do. Don't all girls hate their ex-boyfriends?"_

"_Hmmm... probably most of them." _

"_Most of them?" _

"_Yeah most of them, excluding me." I didn't miss the playful glint in her eyes and decided to play along._

"_Are you saying you don't hate me, Miss Stewart? 'Cause I swear I think I just heard you say-"_

"_Shut up already." She huffed dramatically. And just like that, her lips were on mine, her tongue mating with mine and my body was stiffening even more if at all it was possible. _

"_Mi- Are you sure?" My hands wrapped around her wrists as she tried to unbutton my jeans. _

"_Are you?" Her eyes bore into mine and I gulped._

"_Answer."_

"_I thought I made it quite clear." _

"_So did I." I responded with a smirk, regaining my initial boldness. _

"_Nick!" She hissed, obviously annoyed by my answer avoiding skills. _

"_Fine fine... I want you, Mi. I want you so bad it hurts but I-"_

"_Then what are we waiting for?" Her eyes glittered as her fingers reached for the light switch, dimming the lights until it was almost dark. _

_The hormonal teenager in me came shining through as I settled my lips back onto hers, ravishing her mouth urgently. My hands were everywhere on her, just like hers on me._

"_Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I spoke through my ragged breathing and the wet kisses I was pressing to her neck._

"_You make me feel beautiful." Her words stopped me abruptly, my eyes expressing my disbelief._

"_That was cheesy." I grinned. "I thought you weren't into the 'mushy' stuff?" I quoted the words she had repeated over and over in quite a few interviews._

"_Stalker." She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I leaned in to nip at the skin covering her collarbone. I inhaled her perfume and revelled in the fact that she had worn my favourite, a clear sign that I still got to her. She was intoxicating. _

"_Don't you dare leave a-" She took a sharp intake of oxygen "-mark." She finished breathlessly. Her eyes had closed under the ministrations I was giving her skin. _

"_What if I do?" I grinned boyishly as her glare pierced through me. _

"_Then I'll have to get revenge." I gulped with difficulty as her fingers ran down the front of my chest, stopping just above the bulge clearly noticeable in my tight jeans. _

"_Mi-" I growled as her fingers dipped lower, unbuckling the belt and then the button holding my pants in place. _

"_Let me." She whispered before kissing my lips, tenderly this time. She took her time in taking off my pants and I was growing impatient. I had barely stepped out of then when I leaned down to grip her thighs. She caught on quickly and wrapped her legs around my waist so I could guide us to the large double bed. Her legs tightened around my bare waist as my hands trailed up her thighs and onto her ass. Her mouth was on my neck and her fingers were tugging at my short curls, nails scraping against my scalp. _

_My fingers continued their trail up her body and I boldly lifted the tank top, exposing the bare skin of her back to my calloused hands. Her legs slid down my body and she pulled away from me. My eyes widened when she lifted her arms over her head and motioned for me to take off the barrier between her bare skin and myself... My fingers trembled with nervous excitement as I lifted the tank top to expose her stomach and then, her round, pert breasts. I struggled to keep my gaze at the height of her eyes and pressed my lips against hers, hungrily. My hands slid across her waist tentatively until I finally built up the confidence to take her breasts into my sweaty palms. Her arms tightened around my neck and I knew from the way she was kissing me that I was doing something right. _

"_So beautiful..." Our foreheads made contact as we struggled to regain our breathing, eyes locked together. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and I grinned. _

_I hovered over her as we fell onto the bed.____My lips and tongue did quick work on her pulse point and I hissed when her body arched into mine, our hips colliding together._

"_Mi!" I groaned loudly when her fingers dipped inside the waist band of my boxers to settle on my bare ass. My eyes closed as her fingers glided across my skin, moving towards the front of my boxers. She palmed the bulge and took advantage of my weakened state to roll us over so she was in charge. _

_I marvelled at the sight before me. She was stunning. Breathtaking. At the cost of sounding cheesy, I was going to admit she was even more perfect than I could have ever imagined. Her hair framed her round face and I was quick to tuck away the strands hiding her facial features from me. Her shy smile had me melting in awe and wonder and it was all I could do not to proclaim my love for her right then and there. _

_Her lips on my neck had me forgetting all notions of time and space. She worked her way across the column of my throat and lavished my skin with her wet tongue. I was at her mercy. Her hips straddled my lower stomach as she moved downwards, kissing a trail down my chest. My breath caught in my throat as she got to my navel and I flipped us over without any warning. There was no way I could take much more teasing and I knew she knew it. My mouth was on hers and my hips were pressing firmly against hers, making her understand exactly what she did to me. She gasped at the feelings of our pelvic bones crushing together and a low groan escaped from the back of my throat. Her gestures became messy and hurried as she tugged at my boxers, freeing my throbbing erection from the constricting material. A grunt rolled out from my throat when her fingers enclosed around me and started pumping me. I pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips when I noticed the uncertainty and nervousness in her eyes and smiled when she tugged me closer to her and clung to me. _

_My self-restraint was long gone and my fingers trailed down her body until they reached her boy shorts. My eyes widened and my erection grew painfully when I noticed the missing underwear. Her shorts slid down her smooth legs with ease and she kicked them to the side. I couldn't help but look at her, lying under me, bare to my eyes. The fire burning in the pit of my stomach expanded and a raging desire took over. My mouth was all over her, her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her collarbone... trailing downwards until they reached the swell of her breasts. Her hips bucked against mine when I took one of her pert nipples into my mouth, sucking greedily. _

"_Nick." She whimpered as I gently bit down on her swollen peek. My heart was racing, my head spinning from the simple fact that I was making her feel that way. _

"_I want you in me." She panted as my finger trailed down her ribs, stomach, lower stomach, until it was buried between her legs. I hesitantly ran my finger over her and the whimper escaping her lips guided me. I pressed just a little bit harder and she writhed under the ministrations of my hand. _

"_Nick-" She moaned as I built up the pace of my finger increased against her wet folds. "Oh!" Her hips bucked against my hand as her orgasm hit her, in quick waves of pleasure._

_Her eyes were shining brightly when she finally opened them. The desire I saw mirrored mine and I leaned down to press my lips to hers, in a soft, tender kiss. _

"_I-" I couldn't say it... Her fingers had taken a hold of my erection and the words died in my mouth just when I was about to speak them. My throat became dry as she pumped her small fist around me and I buried my face into her neck to keep myself from groaning too loudly. _

_No words were spoken when I stopped her capable hand, expressing just how close I was with a simple look into her eyes. My heart sped up as she rolled us over and straddled my hips. She was sitting on me, my throbbing hard on grinding against her wetness. A low growl escaped my lips and then a gasp as she lifted herself and guided my tip to her centre. The simple feeling of her wetness against my aching erection was not describable in words. _

"_Miles-" I whispered into the darkness. Her lips found mine and all my emotions were poured into the kiss. The fear, the anticipation, the excitement, the nervousness... _

_My fingers ran up and down her back in a gentle, reassuring gesture. Sure I was guy and I couldn't say it was easy to control myself around Miley but who said my love for her wouldn't keep me from being a complete ass?_

_A small hiss escaped her lips as she slid down a little more, taking a little more of me._

"_Mi-" I tried to stop her but she wouldn't let me. _

"_I'm fine and I'm on birth control." She whispered against my ear, her breathing growing heavy as she progressively took in more and more of me. 'She thought of everything' was my last thought. _

_She was tight. So tight I thought she was going to squeeze the life out of me... but boy did it feel good. I moaned. _

"_Feel good?" She questioned teasingly and I growled in response._

"_Amazing." I mumbled against her lips as I kissed her deeply. My tongue immediately found its way through the barriers of her lips and I ignored the burning sensation growing in the pit of my stomach. I suckled on her lip as my hands moved all over her body. Her hips, her stomach, her breasts, her back, her ass, the back of her thighs... She was perfect in every sense of the term and I was again left breathless._

"_That wasn't too bad." She joked and that's when I realised she had taken all of me in. She was sitting on me, completely. I tried to ignore the feeling and concentrated on her._

"_Are you okay?" My eyes bore into hers as my fingers ran up and down her arms._

"_I'm good." She reassured with a smile as she leaned forward to press another kiss to my lips. "Wanna take the lead?" She murmured softly and I nodded my heart swelling at the thought of her trusting me not to hurt her. _

_I gently rolled us over, careful not to hurt her with any abrupt movements. My lips found hers again and I tried to distract her from the pain coming from between her legs. I pulled out so slowly, I thought I was going to burst from impatience but I knew I hadn't hurt her and the feeling made it all worth it. I gingerly pushed back, inch by inch, I slid into her. I repeated the process a few times until she started meeting my thrusts._

"_Faster, Nick." She commanded and I picked up my space just the slightest bit._

"_I said faster!" I smiled. Who knew Miley could be so commanding in bed? My eyes shut tightly as I felt myself being pushed closer and closer to the edge and I increased my pace once again, watching Miley closely for any signs of pain. Her face was relaxed though, her mouth slightly open, her eyes shut tightly as she let out the first loud moan. _

_And that did it. I moved a little faster and I was gone, spilling inside of her with a final, deep thrust. Miley followed, clenching tightly around me._

"_Oh my god." I whispered as collapsed against her, breathless. _

"_That good, huh?" She let out a quiet laugh as she ran her hands through my damp hair. I kissed her slowly and tenderly before pulling her into my arms. _

"_Beyond good." I mumbled against her lips as I kissed her again. I pecked her nose and forehead and coerced her into sleep by stroking her hair and just like that, she was out, like a light._

**So you guys are probably gonna be like What. The. Hell. You're probably super confused but I promise the next chapter will make things clear! I'm already working on it! This chapter was like almost twice the length of my usual chapters!**

**So... your thoughts? Was the sex scene too descriptive? Too long? :P**

**I'd really love to hear your thoughts! Curse away if you think I was unfair to leave you guys wondering what happened after. Hahaha**

**You can also leave me your guesses as to what happened, I love reading abt what you thought happened, some of you reallllly make me laugh :D**

**Love you guys! **

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"We had sex." I announced, my voice muffled by my hands covering my face.

"You what?" Demi stared, incredulous. "Oh my god." She took in a deep breath, trying to process what I had just said.

"Okay, let me get this straight..." Joe crunched up his nose. "You had sex with Miley Stewart." He stated and we all rolled our eyes at him. "I can't believe I didn't know about this." He huffed. "I didn't think you'd take me seriously when I gave you those condoms that night."

"You gave him condoms?" Demi's eyes widened.

"A whole packet of them." I nodded, my cheeks flushing a pinkish colour.

"Oh boy." Kevin finally spoke up, his eyes expressing his shock.

"I don't understand..." I looked at Demi whose nose was crunched up in confusion. "You made love... how did that break you guys apart?" I gulped.

"I- it was too much, too fast." I confessed. "It made me feel so many different things towards her, it scared me." I took a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep that night... so when I was sure she was asleep I left the room and went to the roof top of the hotel to think. It was so new... it happened so fast and I felt like we had gotten lost in the moment and hadn't given taken such a step serious thought. We had barely gotten back together, we hadn't even talked about our feelings and I was just... so confused."

"I still don't get it." Demi whined.

"I fell asleep up there..."

"Oh god." That was enough information for her to put two and two together. "You slept and nobody knew where you were.... Miley had to leave early the next morning to go back to Georgia to shoot The Last Song..." I nodded my head in shame.

"You know the rest... I flew out the next day to see her, cancelled a show but she wouldn't let me explain... She thought I was holding her responsible because we broke our promises when all I was trying to do was explain why I hadn't been there when she had woken up."

"That explains why you've been avoiding the whole purity ring subject in all the interviews since then..." Kevin smiled sympathetically. "It really sounds like you guys had something beautiful... I'm sorry it became so messy."

"Yeah..." Demi sighed. "So why are you two so mad at each other right now?" She inquired.

"I might have told her that Liam was changing her..." I looked away.

"Oh mama mia." Demi covered her mouth. "I take it that didn't go to well?"

"Ya think?" I chuckled humourlessly. "She hates me for that night..."

"You have to tell her what really happened, Nick. She probably thinks you regretted it and blame her for it..."

"I know." I blew out my cheeks.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Kevin nudged me and I shook my head.

"She's so pissed at me, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't believe a word I would say right now..."

"Yeah, he's right." Joe agreed with me.

"Then apologise for what you said about Liam and take things from there..." Demi suggested and I gawked at her.

"I'm not going to apologise." I stated firmly. "Besides, the only reason she's mad is because we both know I'm right."

"We need to come up with a plan..." Demi voiced, her eyes looking distant as she thought of something. "I want my best friend back." She whispered sadly and Joe instantly wrapped her in his arms.

"So do I." I whispered as I thought of all that had happened since the KCAs. "She probably thinks the only reason I dislike Liam is because he's her boyfriend..."

Kevin raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Isn't that the real reason?" He teased, attempting to lighten up the mood. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I-I'm just worried about her. And even if she doesn't believe it, all I want is what's best for her... I don't believe Liam is what's best for her after all that I've witnessed."

"I'm going to talk to her." Joe decided as he stood up but both Demi and Kevin pushed him back onto the couch.

"You're only going to make matters worse." Demi reasoned. "She's obviously upset with Nick... he's the one who should be talking to her. You showing up at her door is only going to aggravate her and she's going to think Nick sent you."

"Hmmm... I guess you're right." He responded with a groan.

"I need to sort this out on my own." I told them as I stood up. "We're going to be recording soon and we all know it's not going to go down too well if we don't talk first." They wished me luck as I exited the living room.

.........................

**Stewart House**

"Nick!" Tish smiled when she opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. I walked in and smiled at her as she leaned over to hug me and place a kiss on my cheek.

"Is this a bad time?" I questioned nervously as my gaze drifted in the direction of Miley's wing.

"I'll let her know you're here." She talked briefly to her daughter through the intercom before gesturing for me to follow her into the kitchen.

"I won't be able to fly with you all to Florida and I'm not really comfortable with the idea of Liam going with Miley... do you think you two could fly with Miley?" She questioned and I instantly nodded my head.

"I'm sure we could arrange that." I reassured her.

"Good." Her smile widened. "I can't wait to hear this duet.... you two always sound so good together." A faint blush appeared on my cheeks at her statement and I thanked her politely.

"Why did you let him in?" Miley questioned her mother as soon as she entered the kitchen and saw me standing by the counter, talking to her mother.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me!" Tish exclaimed cheerfully before slipping out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Miley's cold stare settled on me and I gulped.

"We have a song to work on."

"Which we could have done over a week ago if you hadn't walked out." She retorted.

"I thought we had settled that rehearsing had just been a cover for you to invite me over?" I teased, hoping to raise a reaction from her.

"You could have called." She ignored my sly comment.

"Would you have answered?" I questioned her with arched eyebrows.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you in a sec." She finally gave in, motioning for me to climb up the stairs to the music room.

I walked up the stairs and let myself into the music room to find Miley's lyric book sitting on the piano. My curiosity got the better of me as I reached for it, opening it just enough to read a few lyrics. One particular song caught my eye and my eyes practically popped out their sockets as I read the title.

_**Stay.**_

My mind was thrown into a whirlwind of emotions as I read the title of the song over and over again until I was sure I had read right. Could it be- No. Everybody thought the song was for Selena... why wouldn't, Miley? My heart thumped hard against my chest as I tried to decipher what was the meaning behind it. She had written a song, a song that had the same title as the song I had written about her... A song I had so desperately wanted her to hear.

The sound of the door opening had me jumping away from the book in question and my hands sunk deep in the pockets of my jeans.

She silently walked into the room, seemingly unaware of my snooping. Her hands reached for the notebook and opened it at the page on which were written the lyrics we had to work on. My eyes followed her every movement as she opened the piano lid and then moved around and about to find an acoustic guitar. One of the guitars' had been hung up high on the wall and she had trouble reaching it without her heels. I silently walked over to her and reached for the instrument, my hands brushing slightly against hers as she moved away. I could tell by the way her jaw was locked and by the way her eyes were glassy that she was trying hard to hide her emotions. Little did she know that I had noticed the flash of uncertainty crossing her eyes in that moment, when we silently watched each other.

"Everything okay?" I questioned softly.

"Fine." She answered curtly and I let out a loud sigh.

"You were my best friend, Miley... You always were."

"Things change." She stated bluntly as moved to the other side of the room.

"I'm trying to apologise." I told her seriously. "I've been meaning to for months, Miley. For everything that went wrong between us."

"Not going to cut it." She shook her head. "Look, it could've worked out, we tried it and it didn't. It's my own fault for thinking things could be any different. Now just let it go because you obviously don't want to be in this messy relationship any more than I do. It was a lapse of judgment on both of our parts to think we could be friends...."

"You're right, I had a major lapse of judgment when I let you push me away the first time." I stated boldly. "When you refused to see me after what happened in Dallas..." Her eyes became a stormy grey as she glared at me.

"We have a song to work on..." She replied coldly.

"I can't work in this kind of tension here." I rolled my eyes.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Her tone was icy.

"Talk."

"About what?" She threw her arms up in the air. "There is nothing to talk about."

"There is plenty to talk about." I retorted, becoming slightly aggravated with her attitude.

"If you're going to lecture me on who should be my boyfriend, I don't wanna hear it."

"I don't understand you." I shook my head. "All I'm trying to do is look out for you and be there for you... so why can't you just accept my damn help instead of pretending like everything is fine?" My tone was harsh and I bit my tongue as I saw a layer of hurt mingle with the other emotions passing through her body. "All I'm asking is that you let me in.... Is that so hard for you to do?"

"I don't want your damn help. And I certainly don't need you." She hissed.

"Then I guess all that's left to do is say bye bye to our contracts with Disney because there is no way I'm going to record a song with you if you act like this."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." I had no idea what I was doing but decided to play along with the boldness I had acquired in that moment.

"What about your brothers?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You can't do that, Nick! It's not fair to your brothers, it's not fair to how much work you've put into becoming who you are today."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Yes, you do. You've worked so hard to be where you are today."

"Well, I'll be losing all of that if you don't acknowledge the fact that I have a right to care about you."

"You're blackmailing me?" She scoffed. "Exactly who do you think you are?"

"Your best friend."

"Ex best friend." She retorted.

"I could still be if you let me."

"What if I don't want you to be?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't believe that for once second."

"Good." She let out a breath. "I can't believe I'm letting you blackmail me." A triumphant smile spread across my face as I watched her give in. Her scowl was the most adorable thing I had seen in a while and I silently congratulated myself for the little stunt I had pulled.

"You wouldn't have gone through with it." She muttered under her breath. She knew I would have worked with her, no matter how difficult it would have been. She had chosen to give in because she didn't want to completely lose me, something she knew would happen if she didn't give up her whole stubborn act.

"I don't want to fight." She spoke up, her voice sounding so much softer than the tone she had used just a few minutes earlier.

"Good, I don't want to either." I smiled cheekily. She was struggling to hold back a smile and she bit down on her lip.

"We should get to work." She announced, tearing her eyes away from mine. She was doing it again... building up her walls every time we got too close.

The next hour consisted of us trying out different ways to sing the different verses and the chorus. I could tell from the twinkle in her eyes that she liked singing with me, maybe not as much as I loved singing with her... but hey, it was a start. Our music had somehow always enabled us to look pass a fight and sing as if nothing had happened because the bond we shared through our music was one that could not be broken.

**I got the whole Stay idea after reading the track list of Miley's new album. I do not know if it's reliable but oh well... I used the idea ;) **

**And before you ask, yes, Nick and Miley are totally bi polar. They're like so close one second, they hate each other the next... haha**

**Your thoughts? **

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Recording Studio**

"I think you should go ahead and sing the whole chorus together." John, the music director, instructed us as we sang the chorus for the last time. A few days of intense practicing and two days of recording later we were one step from wrapping up the recording the new Friends' for Change duet.

"That sounded perfect, guys." The technicians and everybody around congratulated us as we stepped outside the booth.

I followed Miley as she stepped to the side to gather her belongings, stuffing them quickly in her bag.

"Hey, are you okay?" I questioned worriedly as I neared her, aware of her odd behaviour.

"I'm fine." Her gaze didn't lift to meet mine and I knew, I just knew there was something she wasn't telling me...

"Miley-"

"I gotta go." She started heading out through the same door the technicians had left through but I held her back by grasping onto her wrist. She winced noticeably and I instantly paled.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." She reassured as she tugged on the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt, frowning every time her hand brushed over her wrist.

"No you're not..." I took a hold of her hand and gently rolled up the sleeve to check for an injury. She tried to take her hand away from mine but I held fast, my eyes widening at the sight of the bruise on her delicate skin. I definitely wasn't responsible for such a bruise... I hadn't tugged on her wrist _that_ hard.

Her eyes shifted uncomfortably under my intense, questioning gaze. "It's nothing." She whispered as she tugged the sleeve back into place.

"What did he do?"

"How do you know it's him? I could have just bumped my arm or something."

"Miley." I gritted my teeth together, obviously displeased with her attempt at covering up the truth.

"He didn't mean to." She whispered brokenly and all traces of frustration left me.

"What happened?" I demanded softly as I sat her on the couch and took a seat on the carpet so I was looking up at her.

"It doesn't matter." She attempted to sit up but my quick reflexes settled her back down on the couch, arms on her thighs to keep her from escaping.

"Tell me." I growled, anger bubbling inside of me at the thought of somebody hurting her.

"He didn't mean to!" She whispered desperately, her eyes pleading with me. "I just- I didn't want to do something and he got upset... it wasn't his fault." She averted her eyes to keep herself from seeing the disappointment in my eyes.

"He crossed the line." I whispered harshly as I examined her bruised wrist. The colouring was greenish, but a faint line of purple rimed the spot.

"I deserved it."

"You _deserved_ it?" I questioned in disbelief. "What could you have done to deserve your _boyfriend _to hurt you, Miley?" Her silence said more than she ever could but I needed to know. "Answer me." I growled.

"He wanted to take the next step." She whispered, her eyes focusing on anything but me. She swallowed hard.

"And...?" I pressed.

"And I wouldn't let him." She closed her eyes, letting a lone tear escape and roll down the side of her cheek. "I barely let him touch me... It's no wonder he got so pissed off."

"Miley, look at me." I pleaded, my voice becoming gentle as her pain mirrored onto me. "Mi." That got a reaction out of her.

"He told me I was leading him on... that I was all talk, no action."

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from answering to that one and alluding to _our_ past relationship. The Miley I knew was definitely _not_ all talk no action...

"Don't let him push you around..."

"I'm not."

"Miley..."

"He- he's good for me."

"He _was_ good for you until he decided you were more than just a girlfriend... _you_ made him famous in the States. _You _made your relationship public so he could get some publicity... He owes you everything, Miley."

"And I owe him too."

"Love doesn't work like that and you know it." I stood up and began pacing, my feelings for her always seemed to resurface at the most unfortunate moments and I had no control over them. It was just so _hard_ to pretend that she was _only_ a friend, if I could even call her that.

"Then how does it work, Nick?" She was getting angry. "Tell me." She demanded. "Because it sure as hell doesn't resemble what we have done to each other over the years."

"I didn't use you." I reminded her.

"I'm not discussing my personal life with you." She retorted, jaw set tight in determination.

"He hurt you!"

"And he didn't mean to."

"Are you going to-" I swallowed the lump forming in my throat "sleep with him?"

"You are such a hypocrite." Her tone was icy and her eyes were blazing with anger. "He's _my boyfriend_! I can do whatever I want with him!"

"Then go! Do whatever you want with him but if you think that I'm going to watch you get hurt, you're deluding yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm done, okay? I can't watch while the person I love most in this world gets hurt by her own boyfriend!"

"Nick-"

"I know I was a coward and I know that I should have tried harder to make things right, and I will forever be sorry for that. But I can't do this." I lifted my arms up in the air. "I can't pretend like you're only a friend to me, I can't pretend that a knife doesn't cut through my chest every time you mention _him _or every time I see you with _him._"

"You're giving up." She accused. "You came back, you tried to get my friendship back and now what? You're just gonna leave?" The tears flowed freely down her cheeks and my heart ached at the sight of her hurting.

"I'll be here whenever the person I know, the person that I know is hidden away somewhere down there" I pointed to her heart, "comes back. When that person takes charge of her life and doesn't let her boyfriend rule her, give me a call."

"You are such an ass." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're not happy, Miley. Everyone can see it but you... the sooner you see that, the sooner you will be better off." And with that, I was gone, leaving the studio before the rage building up in me took complete control over me. If I had it my way I would have been at _his_ apartment, already, beating the crap out of _him_. I had never felt so much furry and anger towards someone but it was the feeling of helplessness that made my eyes prick with tears.

What I had done slowly sunk in and I was left with an excruciating pain in my chest. I pain I was causing myself... pain I couldn't blame anyone for but myself.

I had walked away from her, given up on her instead of putting my pride aside so I could take care of her, be there for her. I angrily blinked back the tears that were blurring my vision as I drove aimlessly around the city. I had no idea where I was going and the last thing I could think of was going home because all I wanted, if I allowed myself, was to go back to her and take back all that I had said.

_It's for the better_, I tried to convince myself. She needed a push to realise just how much it was wrong for her boyfriend to treat her the way he did. Although I didn't know much, I knew enough to know that it wasn't a healthy relationship that was making her happy...

......................

I had barely set foot into the house when I heard the clicking of heels against the hardwood floor nearing the entrance.

Demi? No. She usually took her heels off when she was in the house. Danielle? Maybe... Miley? Most likely.

My thoughts were confirmed when she finally made her appearance in front of me, arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as I averted my gaze from her to my shoes, which I was trying to rid myself of.

"Why did you have to do this? Huh? Why did you have to come back into my life and make a mess of it?" She finally burst.

"Mile-" I tried to quiet her down, in vain.

"Everything was fine, we were perfectly happy, _I_ was happy. And you just waltz straight back into my life and make everything so confusing! Why couldn't you just _stay away_?" Her eyes were blazing with anger. I clamped a hand over her mouth to quiet her down and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to make things right..." I uncovered her mouth.

"Why didn't you do it back in June, then?" She accused. "Why? None of this would be happening if you had fixed things then!"

"I should have tried harder then..." I admitted with difficulty. "I'm sorry."

"You left me once. And the second time, you let me walk away with your _virginity_. Why didn't you run after me to fix things? To ease my guilt for taking something so important away from you. Something that you obviously didn't want me to have!" She took a deep breath and added in a whisper: "I don't call that love. You _don't_ love me." She stressed the word 'don't'.

"You want to talk about guilt?" I raised my voice. "I betrayed you! W- we had _sex_. It was all out of lust! I hadn't even told you I was still in love with you! We were so lost in the moment and I felt so guilty... I felt like I had taken advantage of you!"

"No, Nick that's where you are wrong. _We made love_. Those three unspoken words were not needed because we _felt_ it. We don't need words to know these things, Nicholas!"

"But-"

"You were right earlier. You are a coward and that's all you've ever been." Saying she was angry would have been an understatement. "We made love and instead of making it the start of _us_, it was the end! And you've only got yourself to blame." And with that, she was gone, slamming the door shut on her way out. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor as all kinds of thoughts and emotions made me dizzy.

She was right. She was always right... How I could I have been so stupid? Of course we had made love... the lack of 'I love yous' had not determined what we had done that night, but rather the emotions passing through our bodies as we did it, the sincerity and the depth of our feelings seen in our respective pair of eyes... The reason why that night had been so amazing and so sacred was because it was with _her_. I groaned loudly, slapping my forehead repeatedly as I realised how much of an idiot I had been to think I could do any less but make love to her.

"I'm such an idiot."

"That, my friend, I can't deny." I smiled sadly as Danielle, my beloved sister in law, sank to the floor beside me, lacing our hands together in a comforting gesture.

"I screwed up so bad, Dani." My eyes blurred and I blinked back the liquid that was starting to fill them, once again. I wouldn't cry, I promised myself.

"From what I heard, Miley pushed you away..." She sighed. "Kevin told me what happened, Nick." She squeezed my hand between hers and I simply stared at the jewel sparkling on her ring finger. My brother was such a lucky ass. I focused my attention back on what she was saying. "You need to give yourself more credit. You flew out to make things right and cancelled a show just for that... not many guys of your age would run after their girlfriend the way you did..."

"I-I just wanted to make things right..."

"And she didn't let you..." She sighed. "We all react differently to pain, Nick. Miley's first reaction is to push you away..." I nodded my head, agreeing with her. "Haven't you ever heard of this quote? Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." I smiled, remembering the quote my grandmother had once told me when I had been struggling with the diagnosis of my diabetes. "Break them down, Nick. She only wants you to prove how much she means to you..." I shook my head this time, disagreeing with what she had said.

"I tried. I tried getting through to her, I tried to make her confide in me but it somehow always becomes about us... and she hates me for what happened. Didn't you hear her, Dani? She wished I had never made contact again..."

"Didn't _you_ hear her?" She countered, her eyebrows rising slightly. "She said you confused her... she said she was fine until you came back into her life and made things so confusing for her. You get to her, Nick."

"More than she'd like me too." I sighed.

"Oh Nicholas..." Her eyes were teasing. "You have so much to learn." She smiled. "The fact that you get to her is a good thing here. She cares for you, she cares about what you think..."

"I don't see how that's any good..."

"It means she will subconsciously listen to you... because in the end she doesn't want to disappoint you."

"Miley doesn't care about what anybody thinks..." I repeated stubbornly.

"That's where you are wrong." She lifted her finger knowingly. "She cares about what you think more than she cares about what anybody else thinks. That's why she's so upset at the moment..." Her words resonated in my head.

**Just wanted to make things clear... Liam does NOT abuse Miley. He's just controlling and overbearing and happened to hold her a little too tightly one time. The whole point is to show that Nick is the complete opposite of him. He listens to whatever Miley has to say, respects her wishes, and respects **_**her**_**.**

**I hope this isn't too confusing, I'll try to explain things more clearly in the coming chapters and all :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Nick?" My mother's voice drew me out of my thoughts, pulling me back to reality. My head was pounding and I blinked to keep the harsh sunlight from aggravating the throbbing headache.

My parents and little brother had flown in soon after my last fight with Miley and I was somewhat thankful for the distraction although my mother, being herself, couldn't help but fuss and worry every time she saw the bags under my eyes and my dim mood. The week had been packed with shooting, interviews and events to attend, we had even flown out to DC for party hosted by the President. Nothing, absolutely nothing had served to keep my mind busy enough to stop thinking about _her_.

"Here." My mother placed two painkillers in my hand which I took begrudgingly.

"Thanks." I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Honey-"

"I'm fine, mom. I'm fine." I told her stiffly, shutting my eyes tightly to avoid seeing the pain written all over her face.

"Just be sure to check on your sugar levels." She cautioned in a soft voice before exiting the room. The gentleness and care she was giving me made my heart ache because I knew I didn't deserve any of it. I had been nothing but cold and distant to anybody who dared approach me and god knew they didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated them. I needed to pull my head up, I needed to get a hold on my life. I needed to be patient and trusting that everything would work itself out, that Miley would see reason.

"Mom?" I called out, hoping she wasn't yet out of earshot.

"Yeah?" I heard the soft footsteps before I saw her, her head peeking through the half opened door.

"I- I want to get a new guitar... Will you come with me?" The smile that broke out onto her face rewarded the small effort I had made and my mood seemed to brighten considerably.

"I'll get my bag." She informed me before disappearing down the hallway.

It was time to turn over a new leaf...

........................

"What kind of guitar do you want?" I looked over at my mom who was looking at a steel blue electric guitar, much like the one Miley had given me a few years earlier. I quickly averted my gaze and pointed to the acoustic section.

"Oh this is bad... acoustic always means sad, breakup songs..." My mother teased.

"Well I guess you can say I'm in that kind of mood." A small smile crossed my face as I looked at her.

"You need to fill me in." She prodded. "Because I'm pretty sure there's only one person who can make you feel this way." Her eyes narrowed and I gulped. "Am I right?"

"Yes." I breathed out, half annoyed that I was so easy to read.

"But I don't want to talk about it... not now." I added the last part after seeing her hurt expression. "I just- I need to stop thinking about that and try to be positive, okay?"

"As long as you're happy." Her arm went around my waist and she squeezed me reassuringly. I could still see the worry in her eyes and momentarily hated myself for not being honest with her... but then again, not everything was meant to be shared... And I knew for a fact that what Miley and I were going through only _we_ knew what it felt like, nobody could even come close to imagining how we felt except the two of us.

"I like this one." My mother pointed to a guitar made out of rose wood in the corner of the shop and I instantly felt my heart beating faster. It was perfect.

"I do too." I smiled brightly, nodding approvingly as the clerk handed it over to me.

"It's yours, honey. My gift."

"Mom-"

"I insist."

"Then I get to pay for our lunch." I smirked. What a deal right? A guitar in exchange for a cheap meal? Had to love my mom's poor trading skills.

"Nicholas..."

"Mother..." I mimicked. Her laugh resonated across the shop and I smiled when I knew I had won her over. Although _she_ had never really left my mind, I had been able to enjoy a lively conversation with my mother during our meal.

......................

"We heard you and Miley were recording a duet... wanna tell us about that?" Ryan asked me during the phone interview they had scheduled with my brothers and myself.

"It's a duet for the Friends for Change campaign and we actually finished recording it last week..."

"Any idea about a music video?"

"We're actually flying to Florida in a few weeks to shoot it."

"Well, I'm sure all those 'Niley' fans will be glad to hear this!" Ryan teased and I was somewhat grateful no one could see the faint blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"As you know I have to ask you a few questions the fans have tweeted me..." A small smile tugged at my lips as I thought of our fans enthusiasm in knowing all about our private lives.

"Go ahead!" Joe spoke up.

"Alright first one is for Kevin." I heard Kevin take in a deep breath. "Are you planning on having kids soon?" I stifled a laugh at the question as my brother stuttered out and quiet 'I'm not sure'.

"I definitely see kids in the future, but I still think that Danielle and I are young and we have time." He managed to answer.

"Joe, your fans would like to know if you're serious about Demi? They sound pretty protective over her... better watch out, if you break her heart you don't know what kind of a stampede you'll find yourself in." I laughed out loud at that.

"I- I'm actually very serious about Demi because the cool part is that we've known each other for a few years now, and most of all, we're best friends." He replied sincerely. "But I will definitely keep in mind not to break her heart, I'd like to live a little bit longer." He joked, earning a round of laughter from everybody on the line.

"And now let's ask the third Gray. Nick, what do you think of Liam?" Is he kidding me right now? Doesn't anybody know how much a person is likely to dislike, _strongly_ dislike their ex-girlfriend's boyfriend? Especially an ex-girlfriend whom they happened to have feelings for...

"Nick?" I heard Ryan call out my name and was snapped out of my thoughts.

"I actually don't know him." I tried to keep my voice even and keep the bitterness out of it.

"Have you seen The Last Song?"

"I have actually." I smiled at the memory. "They did a great job on that one." Technically, I wasn't _completely_ lying. Miley had been amazing in it... Liam? Don't even get me started...

"What does he think of you and Miley doing a duet together?" I gulped. I knew for a fact that it only meant trouble in Miley's relationship.

"You'd have to ask him about that." I faked a laugh.

"Are you and Miley friends again?"

"We've always been best friends." _And so much more_. I gulped. "And it's definitely great to be reunited again for a duet. I don't think we need to tell you how much we love singing, so singing together is always a plus." _Shut it._ A voice was telling me. _Shut up before you say too much._

"And it's definitely a plus for us to be able to listen to the both of you together!" Ryan exclaimed before bidding us goodbye. I put the phone down moments after, letting out a deep, shallow breath. It was only then I realised I had subconsciously carved _her_ initials on my brand new guitar. I was losing it. For real.

"Nice, man." Kevin and Joe rushed into my room. "You just totally gave them something to start a rumour out of." They chuckled.

"Shut up." I groaned as I rubbed my hands over my face. "I suck at lying."

"Yes, yes, you do." Kevin laughed. "But hey, at least Miley won't be mad at you for being so tight lipped about her anymore."

"If _he_ doesn't hear it first..." I muttered under my breath, my thoughts drifting to the different ways Liam could react to what I had just said. The overbearing Australian's behaviour replayed in my mind. His hold on her. His need to always keep her close even if it meant holding her so tight, she couldn't breathe. His constant need to find fault with her actions like he had that day in Pinkberry. I could go on and on...

"What was that?" Joe frowned.

"Nothing."

"Nick." They both gave me a look. Who was I kidding? They were my brothers... they knew me better than everyone. _Almost_ everyone. Because _she_ definitely knew a different side of me that they didn't. I groaned when I realised I was, once again, thinking of her.

"I told her I loved her." Their eyes widened for a second before they started hurling questions at me.

"Stop." I groaned. "You're giving me a headache."

"Then start talking, _now_!" Joe ordered.

"Fine. I told her I wasn't going to watch the woman I loved be with someone with whom she wasn't even happy."

"You just walked away?" Kevin questioned, making sure he had understood correctly.

"I told her to give me a call when the Miley I knew came back." I bit my lip, observing both their expressions for a hint as to what they were thinking.

"Man, you're becoming bold." Joe chuckled.

"Well if that doesn't make her see sense, then I don't know what will." Kevin smiled.

_Wait._ They were _happy_? Weren't they supposed to scream at me? Tell me how stupid I had been to give up on her, _yet again_?

"I'm an idiot."

"Listen man, you've tried to help her because something was wrong... if she doesn't want your help it's her problem." Joe tried to reason. "I just hope that she'll realise how much of a tool he is before it's too late."

"He hurt her." The words tumbled out of my mouth. "Accidentally." I tried to reassure them after seeing their wide eyes. "She had a bruise on her wrist and when I saw it, I lost it. And guess what? She blames herself for it!" I laughed humourlessly.

"Demi was right." Joe sighed. "He's controlling her." They gave me sympathetic looks to which I rolled my eyes.

"Meghan and Anna Maria are hosting a party for all the Camp Rock cast... we should get going." Joe informed us.

"Yay." I pumped my fist in the air with mock enthusiasm.

"Lighten up, bro. This will do you good." Kevin encouraged me.

Precisely two hours later we were in front of a familiar club where most of Hollywood's parties were held. I ducked out of the car, hoping to dodge flashes as much as I could. I definitely did not look my best and I didn't need rumours starting on how bad I looked. I could just imagine the speculations about my health.

"Nick!" Chloe smiled widely as I stepped inside.

"Hey!" I smiled as she reached out for a hug.

"You need to replace the band. Seriously they are so bad." She complained, blocking her ears for emphasis. I laughed.

"It's my night off." I grinned.

"Then come dance."

"I don't think so." I shook my head.

"Oh that's right... I forgot you only danced with one particular blue eyed-" I didn't let her finish. I clamped a hand over her mouth and hoped she couldn't see the blush rising to my cheeks in the dim lighting of the room. "Sore spot, Nicky?" She smirked.

"Chloe..."

"Alright." She held her hands up in surrender. "I give up."

"Good." I shook my head as she walked away. It seemed like everything revolved around _her_... It wasn't much later when I found myself surrounded with the main cast, all exchanging jokes and anecdotes. The group was quite the mix of people and it was good to think the experience had created a bond between each one of us. I smiled at Demi as she took a seat beside me, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"What?" I whispered.

"You never cease to impress me." She grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Making Miley see sense." She whispered as if obvious.

"What- I"

"Look it's no secret that I don't approve of Liam..." I nodded for her to go on. "She called me, asked me if I agreed with you. She asked me if I felt like Liam was changing her, like you did." No need to say that I was surprised.

"What did you say?"

"I backed you up... She wasn't too pleased but she didn't argue."

"Are you sure that's a good sign?"

"No... but I do think that we've given her something to think about... And I have hope that it's only a matter of time until she calls you."

"I doubt it." I sighed.

"I don't." She smiled knowingly.

My eyes widened as I pulled out my phone from my pocket and spotted the missed called written in bold letters on the small LDC screen. Could Demi be right?

"Shit." I muttered when I realised I had missed three calls from Miley.

"You okay?" Meghan asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just gotta- I'll be right back." I muttered before leaving the stuffy room. I found a back door and exited the building. My fingers pressed over the dial key of my phone and I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Come on, Miley! Answer." I growled. It didn't even ring... her phone was switched off. I punched the wall beside me, obviously angry that I had missed her calls. My gut told me something was wrong and I immediately headed back inside, looking frantically for my brothers.

"Guys!" I called as I spotted them on the dance floor. "I'm taking the car, I'll tell Big Rob to drive it back here in time for when you guys want to leave." I explained quickly.

"What? Why are you leaving?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"Miley- I- I'll explain later." I breathed out before jogging out of the club and heading for the car.

.....................

I tapped my foot impatiently as the car pulled up in front of Miley's gate. I hopped out before it had even come to a complete stop which earned me a scolding from Big Rob. Oh well.... drastic situations call for drastic measures. I quickly punched in the numbers to the gate and jogged into the property, looking around for any sign of life. It was only then it hit me... it was deserted. Where was she? I tensed noticeably, realising that she could be anywhere and I had no way of knowing unless she picked up my calls. My mind was reeling with the worst imaginable thoughts. I-

I re-dialled her number for the countless time that night, my palms sweating profusely. My throat constricted as I heard her small, vulnerable voice that answered me.

**Don't kill me :P I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so you know what to do to get me to update asap :D**

**I'm actually trying to finish this story before next week... which I think will be pretty much impossible but I can always try, right? I won't be able to update for a while after next week and I can't bear to keep you guys waiting... so yeah, I'm trying! Can you guys co operate and review? :P they motivate me! About 6 chapters left, I think... **

**Love you guys!**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hello?"

"Miley?" My voice trembled as I answered the phone.

"Nick." She sniffed.

"Miley? Mi, what's wrong?" My heart broke a little as I heard her crying.

"I- I-" A sob escaped her mouth and the worry grew painfully inside my chest.

"Mi, where are you?"

"A-Australia." She choked out.

"You're in Australia? What the hell are you doing there?" I questioned frantically.

"I came to visit Liam." She whispered as her sobs slowly subsided.

"Did he hurt you?" Was my first question.

"No. I mean, not like that." I let out a relieved breath and tried to think of what I could do to help her.

"Why are you crying, Miley?" I asked gently.

"I- I need you, Nick." I cussed as I heard another sob escape her lips.

"Mile, you're in Australia." I whispered, my heart aching. She needed me... and I couldn't be there... Isn't that all our relationship was about? I tugged at my curls in frustration as I paced back and forth.

"I- nevermind." She whispered. "It was stupid to-"

"Miley, don't hang up please." I whispered, fearful that she would do just that.

"Don't worry about me, Nick. I'll be fine." Her voice sounded louder, more like her own but I knew better than to believe her act.

"Mi-"

"I shouldn't have called you. I'm sorry." She whispered before cutting the call.

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration. My fingers clenched around the device I was holding between my fingers. My breath caught up in my throat as I neared the car, climbing in and shutting the door with an unneeded force.

"Just drive home." I instructed Big Rob and he instantly pulled the car back onto the road and towards our Toluka Lake house.

There was no use in calling her back because I knew she wouldn't answer... What was my next option? I dialled Demi's familiar number, waiting impatiently for her to pick up.

"I need your help."

"Nick, I can't-"

"It's Miley." I cut her off.

"What's going on?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure... but something isn't right, that much I'm sure of. Dem, I need you to find out where she's staying in Australia... can you do that for me?"

"Nick-"

"I'm taking the next flight there, so are you going to help me or not?"

"You can't just take off! It's close to eleven!"

"I can and I will." I told her stubbornly.

"Nick-"

"Demi!" I growled.

"I'll text you the info as soon as I get it."

"Thank you."

"I hope you know what you're doing." She sighed.

"I do."

......................

"Dude, mom's going to be hysterical." Joe pointed out the obvious.

"I don't have time to think of all the reasons I can't go, okay? She needs me and I _will_ be there for her." I told them stubbornly as I threw a pile of clothes into the opened suitcase sitting on my bed.

"Just... take care okay? We'll cover for you." Kevin reassured. "Make sure you call mom as soon as you land to explain everything, okay?"

"Yeah, I will." I closed my suitcase and grabbed my carry on. "I need to do this." I told them seriously and they both nodded.

"Good luck." They each gave me a quick hug before escorting me out to the car.

"Get as much sleep as you can in the plane, okay?" Kevin stuck his head in the window just as Big Rob started the engine. The car's clock said 2:30 AM but it sure felt like I had been deprived of a lot more sleep than that.

I waved a quick goodbye as we exited the property, heading towards LAX for a 5 AM flight to Australia. For once in my life, I was doing something completely against all I had ever been taught, all I had ever done in my life. I was being spontaneous. And it felt good.

I didn't want to think what my parents, my managers, let alone the media, would say about this... And for the first time, I _did not_ care. She needed me and I would be there, like I had always promised I would be.

The 16 hour flight did not help my restlessness and neither did the confine first class compartment. The aching need to see her and make sure she was okay was slowly driving me insane and I was sure it wouldn't be long until I had a claustrophobic attack.

Listening to my ipod didn't seem enough of a distraction so I turned on the small LCD screen before me and flipped through the various channels set by the airline. _Hannah Montana the movie. _You have got to be kidding me. The next best thing was Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place the movie. Even better. I groaned. I guess I could sit through Hannah Montana...

......................

My breath hitched as I approached her hotel room, my palms sweating uncomfortably with every step I took. How Demi had tracked her down was beyond me but I was grateful. Extremely grateful.

Room 5001. I raised my hand and my knuckles were met with the rose wood door.

I heard a curse coming from inside and I relaxed slightly as a chuckle escaped my lips. The door opened abruptly and I was faced with quite the sight. Her hair was messy, her makeup smeared and her clothes all wrinkled.

"Did I wake you?" I teased as I rocked back and forth on my heels. Her mouth was slightly open, expressing her shock and confusion. "Are you going to let me in?" I tried again, a smile spreading on my face. She stepped aside and let me in, closing the door as soon as I was inside.

"I-I thought you couldn't come?" She blinked back tears at the sight of me strolling into her suite as if it was the most normal thing in the world... "What are you doing here?"

"You needed me. I'm here." I replied with a kind smile and a shrug of my broad shoulders.

"You- you-"

"I couldn't fly out to see you whenever you cried when we were 13..." I took a step forward. "But we're not 13 anymore. We're nearly adults." My hand reached out for hers and she let me squeeze her fingers with my own. "It's time I made my own choices. It's time for me to show you where my priorities lie." Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she engulfed me into her arms. She clung to me as she let her emotions pour out of her soul and I attempted to soothe her with gentle strokes on her back and hair. My heart ached and I wished I could take all her pain away...

"You were right." She sniffed against my shoulder.

"What was that?" I smirked.

"Jerk." She muttered as she gently punched my stomach. I planted a kiss on her forehead and knew I was 'forgiven' when she smiled through her tears.

"He-" Her face scrunched up into a frown as she tried to speak. "He told me I was nothing but a tease..." My fist clenched. "Said I was just a waste of time and effort because I couldn't be pleased with anything he did... He accused me of leading him on-"

"Oh Mile..." A small sob escaped her lips as I pulled her back into me, cradling her head with my hands.

"I-"

"Shhh... It's okay." I soothed. I led her to the couch and pulled her down with me, still holding her tightly against me.

The only thing I knew about their relationship was that Miley had been reluctant to take the next step with him. And while I didn't know him, I couldn't help but feel disgusted by him. Did the guy really have so little respect for her that he would force her into doing something she didn't want? I prayed, selfishly, that she hadn't given herself up to him in a moment of weakness; I prayed that in her anger towards me, she hadn't set about destructing herself in a twisted way to punish me.

I could only hope...

My fingers threaded through her curls as I held her against me, letting all the walls we had built around our hearts crumble down for the space of a few minutes together, where neither of us were afraid to show our vulnerability. How long would it last? I didn't know... but I was ready to live in the moment.

**Short, I know... I just wanted to make sure I stayed alive :P Yup, I received quite many death threats after the cliff hanger I left in the previous chapter! Rofl. I love you guys 3**

**I love your feedback, it's always sooo amazing to read what you guys have to say and your opinion and views on everything I write! Think you can make it to 400 reviews? I'd totally love that :P**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I can't believe your parents let you come." She whispered. "I mean Georgia was one thing... Australia is another." She looked up at me to notice my shifty eyes and innocent smile. "Oh my god! They don't know do they?" She questioned worriedly, moving away from my arms to face me. "Nick!"

"They probably know by now." I grinned. She swatted my arm as a scowl painted itself across her face.

"Nicholas, what did you do?" She demanded, arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I soothed as I reached out for her, attempting to bring her back in my arms.

"Nicholas!"

"Fine. I might have left without telling anybody but my brothers... but that's because everybody else was sleeping. Oh and Demi knew because she found out where you were so I could find you."

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe." I shrugged my shoulders innocently. I knew my careless attitude was infuriating her and I grinned at the sight of her growing scowl. "I'm here, why can't you enjoy it instead of getting upset with the way I got here?" I smiled softly, reaching out to take a hold of her arm. "Just come back here." I coaxed her and she gave in, climbing back into my arms.

"I can't believe you did this." She was trying hard not to laugh. "You really are crazy." And when I saw her smile, I knew all I was about to go through, the lectures I was about to receive would be all worth it in the end.

"I was worried about you, Mi..."

"I'm fine." She whispered against my chest.

"Are you?" I countered.

"Yeah." She let out a heavy breath. "You're here, aren't you?" She grinned. I rolled my eyes at her and lightly tickled her side.

"I'm here." I reassured, brushing my lips over her hair.

I frowned as I felt the buzzing phone in my pocket and hoped that Miley hadn't felt it. Unfortunately...

"Answer." She pushed as she moved away from my arms, once again.

"No."

"You have to get that!" And with that, she plunged her hand into my pant pocket and pulled out my blackberry. I sent her a small glare as she placed the device in my hands and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Nicholas!" My mother barked into the phone and I winced. It was much cuter when Miley said it...

"Hi, mom."

"Where are you? Are you okay? Is Miley okay?" Her tone softened just enough to give me hope that I wasn't completely in deep deep trouble.

"She's..." I looked down at Miley, smiling softly at the curious blue eyes staring up at me. "Better. She's better."

"Put her on the phone."

"Mom." I groaned. "I-"

"Nicholas!" She barked again and I couldn't but comply. I smiled apologetically as I handed the phone over to Miley. I saw a flash of apprehension cross her eyes but she nevertheless took the device.

"Denise?" A small smile appeared on her face as she listened to my mom, her eyes never leaving mine as I regarded her curiously. "He- I- Thank you. I-" I could hear my mom's voice cutting her off and I shied away in embarrassment. "I will, Denise. I'll make sure he calls you. Alright." She paused before saying a quick good bye and cutting the call.

"Weren't you supposed to hand her back to me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nope." She smiled mysteriously.

"Well? What did she say?"

"She just wanted to make sure I was going to take care of you and forbid you from doing anything too crazy like uhm..." Her eyes shone mischievously under the dim lighting.

"Like fly to Australia?" I grinned. She laughed.

"Something like that."

"I'm so dead." I whined.

"Nah, it's gonna be okay." She reassured. "Although it was pretty stupid to leave without even telling your mother let alone asking for her permission..."

"Don't lecture me." I glared at her, earning a melodious laugh from her.

"I won't." She told me seriously. "Thank you." She whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like you said... Better." She smile. "_A lot_ better." She emphasised. I wrapped an arm around her and brought her to me so I could hug her close.

I sat there, idly playing with Miley's auburn locks. I let out a soft laugh as I noticed the darker dye.

"Are you going all rebel on me again?" I joked. "Your hair. It's darker." Her cheeks flushed under my questioning gaze.

"I'll get highlights soon." She stuck her tongue out at me and I let out a loud laugh.

"Is that your way of telling me this is a safe zone for me to be in?"

"Hmmm." She hummed, throwing her head back on my shoulder so she was looking up at the ceiling.

"You should get some sleep... it's late." I slowly lifted myself off the couch, holding my hand out to help her up. "I-I should go-" I suddenly became myself again, the awkward stuttering Nick Gray. Great. Perfect timing too.

"Stay." She spoke up, shocking the both of us with her single word. "I mean- I have plenty of space here and I really don't want to sleep-"

"Okay." I smiled.

"Okay?" She seemed surprise.

"I came all the way here, didn't I? I'm not going to get a room down the hall if you don't want me to go." I smiled, finding my newfound confidence once again. She walked further into the suite and I follower her, walking lazily as the lack of sleep seem to hit me.

"Did you not sleep in the plane?" She was good at putting two and two together...

"Not really." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Then come here. Lie down." She threw the covers off the bed and motioned for me to get in. I hesitated.

"Maybe I should just-"

"Nick?" She called me sweetly. "Get in." She ordered sternly, her eyes challenging me to refuse. I huffed as I took a few steps forward until I reached the large bed. I kicked the converse off my feet before getting under the covers.

"First class is great these days, but not quite as good as a comfy bed." I sighed happily as I let my body sink into the foam mattress. Miley agreed before disappearing into the bathroom.

My thoughts were cloudy and before I knew it, I was already consumed by much needed sleep.

...........................

I woke up to the sound of angry voices coming from the next room and I looked around, momentarily confused of my location. The voices grew louder and I recognised one of them as being Miley's. I quickly got to my feet and headed towards the living room area of the suite.

"Mi-" My eyes narrowed on the tall blond standing a few feet from a tired looking Miley. "What's going on?" I questioned as soon I had registered the tension in the air.

"Nothing." I met Miley's eyes only to have her look away. "I'll be right there, I just need to talk to Liam." She told me calmly, her eyes pleading momentarily with me. I shook my head.

"What is he even doing here?"

"Oh this is just great. Great, Miley. I should have known you would run back to him." His accent was thick.

"Don't even go there." She hissed in Liam's direction. She turned towards me. "Nick-"

"I'm staying." I told her firmly, giving her a look that told her not to argue. If she thought I was going to let him get hurt again, she had another thing coming.

"Liam was just leaving anyways." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I wasn't." He glared in my direction before returning his gaze to Miley.

"Mi-"

"Don't call me that." She cut him off.

"Fine. Miley, can we please just talk? Calmly?"

"About what? About how much you insult me and how you expect me to take you back and forgive you for every time you make a 'slip up'?"

_That's my girl_. I could have almost been amused if the situation wasn't so serious.

She was feisty.

"It wasn't a slip up!" He tried to defend, only to have Miley cut him off again.

"You insulted me for the last time, Liam." She told him firmly, her voice sounding venomous. "I'm not going to let you play me anymore, I deserve better." I nodded, agreeing with everything she was saying.

"Like what? _Him_?" He sneered, looking over at me once again. "Did you forget that I picked up the pieces when you came back from Dallas last year?" He smirked. _Ouch._

"Him and I are none of your business because you and I are _over_, Liam. _For good_. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Come on, babe-"

"Didn't you hear her the first time?" I lost my patience. His disrespect towards her was more than I could take.

"Just go." Miley addressed him, motioning for him for the door.

"You two deserve each other." He sneered with a humourless laugh. "I hope he knows that you're all talk no action." He added triumphantly before heading towards the door.

And that's when I lost it. I pushed him against the wall and held my hand to his neck in a choke hold. His eyes went wide for a split second. I could hear Miley telling me to stop but I ignored her as I glared at the Australia.

"What did you just say?" I growled.

"What's your problem, Gray? Don't like to hear the truth?"

"You have no clue what you're talking about." I growled. I let go of him as Miley placed a hand on my back and coerced me to let go. My glare never left him as I watched him retreat towards the door. Only once he was gone did I turn around to face Miley.

"What was that?" Oops? I gulped as her glare pierced through me.

"I-"

"Did you really have to make it physical?" She vented.

"Yes! I mean... no. Look I'm sorry, Miley, but I really was getting tired of his shit-"

"The last thing we need is more rumours and more scandals! You flying out here is rumour enough!"

"He won't say anything." I laughed. "I don't think he'd want to admit you refused him." I found it incredibly funny that Miley had held her ground and not done anything with _him_.

"This is not funny, Nick!"

"Sorry." I bit down on my lip to quiet my laughter. "He's just so cocky and he thinks he's all that... he didn't even put up a fight-" I gulped at the sight of her glare. "Sorry." A small smirk tugged at the corner of my lips, one I was trying hard to fight.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place."

"Yes I did. He can't treat girls like that, _especially_ you." I looked directly into her eyes. "I can't just watch while people hurt you, Miley."

"I know you care but getting physical was not the answer."

"He's gone, isn't he?"

"He would have left anyways." She rolled her eyes.

"He needs to learn that he can't speak to you that way. You're too good to be talked to like that."

"I'm not-" I pressed my finger to her lips to shush her.

"I'm not going to apologise for standing up for you." I moved my hand to settle it on her shoulder. "I saw the look in your eye last night when you told me what he had said to you."

"Why do you care?" She whispered weakly as her throat started closing up under all the emotions she was feeling.

_Because I love you, _I wanted to say as I wrapped her in my arms, holding her tightly as a few tears escaped her eyes.

**Aw how sweet was that? :P **

**I'm not too happy with it but then again... we can't really complain about a chapter full of Niley scenes, can we? :P **

**What you've been waiting for is coming guys... slowly by surely :P Just keep giving me your amazing feedback and who knows? Might happen sooner than we expected :P**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Mmmmm..." I half moaned at the feeling of the delicious pancakes melting in my mouth. "These are really good." I commented, my mouth full.

"Aren't you tired of saying that yet?" Miley scolds as she bended over, gathering the clothes sprawled out here and there across the suite.

"Come taste them." That got her attention.

"Did you just say you were ready to share some of your food with me?" She was trying hard to act shocked but I saw the playful glint in her eyes.

"Yup. This is a one time opportunity... Better come over here before I change my mind." I played along. We both knew how protective I could get over my food... but then again, there wasn't much I could refuse her...

"These are good." She whispered as she chewed on a small piece I had forked into her mouth. "More." She demanded, opening her mouth for me to give her more.

"Nope. You mocked me, you don't get any." I huffed. Who was I kidding?

I couldn't keep a smile from breaking out onto my face as I gave in, placing another generous piece into her mouth. A few seconds later, she had retrieved a fork of her own and was eating most of the pancake before I even had the time to chew what I had forked into my mouth.

"Slow down!" I scolded. "You're eating all my pancakes."

"You offered to share." She shrugged her shoulders as she ate another piece. Damn it.

"Yeah, god knows why I did that." I grumbled.

"'Cause you love me." She sing song-ed.

_More than you'd like me to...._ I gulped.

"I'm going to take a shower." I pushed the plate towards her and headed for the bathroom. I was aware of her eyes following my every movement and made it a point not to look back at her, in case she could see through me.

She had just broken up with her boyfriend and I was already finding it hard to hide my feelings for her. What kind of a friend was I?

I frowned as I stepped out of the bathroom moments later.

"Aren't you done cleaning up yet?" I questioned sarcastically as I watched Miley, moving about.

"Huh?" Her eyes landed on me for a few seconds before she turned back to her suitcase.

"You've been cleaning up already. That's what you usually do when you're upset..." I commented softly. She didn't answer as she continued folding clothes and putting them away. "Miley?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend, Nick. Of course I'm upset." She told me dryly.

"Miley, you're exhausted." I took a hold of her shoulders and turned her towards me. "Did you even sleep last night?" Her gaze moving away from mine was answer enough. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You flew all the way here... That was more than I could ask from you."

"You didn't ask me to fly out here."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Miley." Her eyes locked on mine. "I flew out here because my best friend was not okay and I wanted to be there for her... Waking me up when you're not okay is part of the package."

"You were snoring." She commented slyly.

"Another reason to wake me up." I laughed.

"I-I couldn't." She smiled weakly.

"Promise me you will wake me up from now on? Whenever you need me."

"Fine." She huffed.

"Now get to bed... it's time for you to get your beauty sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep! It's practically mid day."

"You didn't sleep last night, so you're sleeping now. Now get in." I motioned for her to get under the covers I was holding up for her.

"Fine." She climbed under the comforter and pulled it high until I could only see her face.

"Sleep." I coaxed.

"I can't if you're staring at me." She whined.

"I'll be in the next room then."

"No!" My eyebrows arched curiously. "Lie down with me." She didn't need to ask twice. She moved over and patted the space next to her. I slid in beside her and rolled onto my side to face her.

"I thought you couldn't sleep if I stared at you." I teased with a small smirk.

"Shut up." I laughed to myself as she let her heavy eyelids close.

"Nick?"

"Mmmm?"

"I know that night meant something to you." Her eyes opened slowly as she rolled onto her side so she was facing me. I didn't have to ask what she was referring to. "And I also know that you didn't regret it." Her eyes remained locked on mine.

"How-"

"Call it intuition." A small smile lit up her face. "I know you well enough to know you wouldn't blame me for something we both wanted..."

"I didn't mean for you to-"

"Shhh." She held a finger to my lips, quieting me instantly. "I know." She sighed. "I jumped to conclusions... I was just too damn stubborn to let you explain... I was so afraid that you would tell me you regretted it."

"I-" She shook her head and the words died in my mouth.

"I don't know why you weren't there when I woke up and I realise I shouldn't have gone about the way I did-"

"You were protecting your heart." I told her softly.

"But that's the thing.... If there's one thing all of this has taught me, it's that-" Her voice trailed off and I regarded her curiously.

"It's that what?" I pushed.

"That you're the _one person_ I shouldn't be protecting my heart from..."

"Mile-"

"No, let me finish." I nodded for her to continue and she did. "You've always been there for me. Ever since that charity event we met at, you've never failed me... You've always made sure I knew where I stood in your life... and even when we were barely on speaking terms, I knew you were only a phone call away."

"I-"

"You picked up the pieces after I broke up with Justin... and here you are, again... making sure that I'm okay."

"I'll always be here for you, Miley." I whispered my voice thick with emotions.

"I know. I'm sorry." The glassy layer of tears visible in her eyes made something clench inside of me.

"Don't." I pleaded. "Don't say sorry."

"But-"

"All that matters is that you're okay, Mi. All that matters is that you don't hate me for what happened that night." A soft gasp escaped her lips as my words came to her ear.

"Is that really what you think? Nick... If anything, that night only made me love you more..." I closed my eyes at her words. How could she so innocently torture me? Was she that oblivious to how she made me feel? Was she that oblivious to not know how completely in love I was with her?

"Go to sleep, Mile..." I tentatively raised a hand to brush away the few strands of hair that were covering half of her face. My fingertips tingled from the feeling of the soft skin of her cheek.

She nodded her head lazily and shut her eyes once again, letting sleep overtake her restless body and mind.

And I was left to my thoughts. 'What could have been' kind of thoughts... What if that night had, like she had once said, been the start of us? What if that night, if taken in the right sense, had only served to bring us closer? What if nothing had gone wrong?

Everything was about timing... Our timing was never right, it seemed. Or maybe it wasn't meant to be like I thought it was... Maybe-

I closed my eyes tightly, wanting to push away any thought of having to let Miley go. Of moving on with my life. God knew how I had tried... And god knew how much I needed her in my life.

..........................

My ringing cell phone brought me out of the state of unconsciousness I had ended up slipping in while my thoughts had consumed me.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone while I slowly lifted myself of the mattress, making sure not to wake Miley.

"Nick, finally!" Demi's loud voice rang in my ear.

"Hey, Dem."

"Don't Hey Dem me! What the hell is going on? I've been trying to call-"

"She broke up with Liam and needed comfort." I cut her off, giving her the info I knew she was begging to hear.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup... I saw it with my own eyes." I smirked as I remembered the little run in with the Australian playboy.

"Finally!" Demi let out a big sigh of relief. "How is she holding up?"

"Better than I expected... But not too good either."

"Mmm I can imagine."

"And you know what the best part is? She doesn't even seem to begin to understand the effect she has on me." I complained with a whine. Laughter rumbled out of Demi's throat.

"You're almost as dramatic as your brother, Gray. Careful!" She warned teasingly.

"I'm serious, Dem." I scowled.

"You gotta give her time, Nick. You're her friend right now, one she needs very much at the moment."

"I know."

"So act like one and do everything to cheer her up."

"Cheer her up, eh?" I smirked. This sounded promising.

"Yup." She sighed. "Look I gotta go... give her a big hug from me, okay? Oh yeah and tell her to pick up my calls next time." I chuckled.

"I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" I heard a sleepy voice behind me as I ended the call.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I narrowed my eyes at Miley as I turned around to face her, spotting her leaning against the doorframe. Her messy curls fell on either side of her face and her usually bright blue eyes were pulled in a straight line after her long nap. She looked adorable.

"I heard voices." She mumbled sleepily as she took a few hesitant steps forward.

"That was Demi checking on us." I informed her, watching worriedly as she stumbled forward and landed face first on the couch. My eyes went wide until I heard her laugh.

"I'm such a klutz." She groaned as she attempted to lift herself up so she could look at me.

"You're a sleepy klutz. Go back to bed, Miley."

"Stop ordering me around." She grumbled as fiercely as she could.

"Stop giving me reasons to." I retorted smartly.

"You're too good for my present state of mind."

"How are you feeling?" I turned serious, afraid that playing with her mind wasn't the best of ideas at that moment.

"Stop treating me like some cancer patient in their terminal stage." I shook my head.

"Would you rather I pushed you out that door" I pointed at the hotel room door, "And drag you around Melbourne so you could show me around?" I smirked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of going to the game room downstairs and playing some ping pong." My ears perked up. "I'm sick of being stuck in this room."

"You wanna get your ass kicked again?" I raised my eyebrows challengingly. She scoffed.

"I always win, remember?"

"Not if I don't let you." I smirked.

"You wouldn't!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Watch me."

"Hold up." She stood up and took a few steps until she was facing me. "Do you really want to lose that gentleman image of yours?" Not the gentleman card! Damn it.

"That's not fair." I pouted.

"I knew it! Come on, I wanna kick your ass." She happily skipped into the adjoining room to get dressed, I assumed.

Twenty minutes later, I was taking off my plaid shirt, leaving me in my white V-neck. It was really getting hot in the basement of the hotel and the serious ping pong game we had going didn't help.

A low whistle had my head turning towards the far right where a group of girls were lounging on the bright red couches.

"I think they like me." I told a scowling Miley.

"Oh, I'm sure they do." She shook her head. "Don't let them distract you!" She warned teasingly.

"You're going down, baby, just watch." And my competitive mode was back! I watched as Miley served weakly, the ball bouncing high enough for me to smash.

Except I wouldn't.

_Fuck_. Why did she have to play the gentleman card?

I gently hit the ball back towards her, waiting patiently as she hit it back, harder this time. She had really improved since our last game, the very one we had played while shooting the Send It On music video.

I had somehow been oblivious to what she was wearing until now. Was that my shirt? Of course. One of the Calving Kleins she had 'stolen' from me the day we had played James Bond in disguise. I laughed to myself as I recalled the memory of our failed escapade. The jean shorts she was wearing were barely visible under the large shirt and I couldn't help but notice how good she looked in my clothes. Then again, she looked good in pretty much anything. Or nothing. Oh yeah, definitely nothing...

A squeal brought me out of my reverie.

She was smirking.

_Oh no._

"I win!" She pumped her fist into the air. "You totally zoned out on me there, big boy." She threw her head back as she laughed, obviously enjoying my current state of confusion.

"But-but-"

"But what?" She taunted, her eyes shining with humour.

"I space out. You can't win if the other player spaces out... it's rule number 59."

"There aren't 59 rules to play ping pong. Don't be ridiculous." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're just a sore lo-ser!" She sang.

"Nope, I'm the winner here." I countered, finding my sudden boldness quite appealing. "I got you to smile."

"Pul-ease." She rolled her eyes. "Don't turn my triumph into some cheesy trick of yours." She was trying hard to deny how much that comment had really meant to her and I saw right through her. I smiled.

"As long as you're smiling." I smiled smugly.

"Ugh." She huffed.

"Come on, winner. Let's go get some drinks. My shout."

"Hmmm, I could get used to this. Getting a treat every time I win. We should definitely play another game."

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here." I gave her a gentle push and followed her out of the game room and to the hotel restaurant where, I was sure, we would be getting an early supper since we had skipped lunch. I smiled as we walked together, exchanging our usual playful banter. Life was good. And I was a selfish bastard taking advantage of my best friend's breakup.

**Yeah so that totally sucked... don't hold it against me, I've got tons on my mind at the moment! I really wasn't going to post this right now but I got a few ideas and tried to make it readable... let's hope you guys enjoy it at least a tiny bit ;)**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Stop pouting, we get to work together 27/7 starting next week." Miley teased good naturedly.

"Oh joy."

"Was that sarcasm?" Her eyes narrowed at me.

"No?" I smiled innocently.

"Two can play at this game you know." Her hands landed on her hips.

"What game?" I once again feigned innocence.

"The 'I'm not going to miss you' game."

"It's not a game." I retorted as seriously as I could.

"Alright then. Bye Nicholas, have fun in New York while I go back to Australia." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You wouldn't."

"I could." She shrugged her shoulders. "But I won't."

"You just want me to chase after you." I rolled my eyes.

"And you're becoming good at it too." She smirked.

"Just get over here." I instructed as I opened my arms for her. She seemed to ponder her options before she finally gave in and stepped into my embrace. "That wasn't so difficult was it?" I teased as I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"Come back fast." She mumbled into my chest and I smiled sadly.

"I'll be on the next plane the second we're done with all those meet and greets and interviews."

"Good."

"Now for the beating." I sighed dramatically.

"You're being overdramatic." She rolled her eyes. "I could always come and explain-"

"We already discussed this! I'm not going to let you take the blame. I chose to fly out there, I deal with the consequences."

"But-"

"No buts. Now get out of here before I decide to lock you in my closet so I can see you whenever I want." I was blatantly flirting.

"I'd always be with you if it was that simple to hide me, trust me on that one." And she was flirting back.

_Shit. _

"Nicholas!" My mother called out and I cringed.

"I'm so dead. Just watch." I muttered in Miley's direction just as my mother came into view in the entrance of our Toluka Lake home.

"Mommy!" I mocked, grinning boyishly as I wrapped her in a hug.

"Miley, honey! You look good!" She complimented as she spotted Miley besides me.

"Hello, Denise." Miley greeted her politely and I rolled my eyes at her sudden formality. I pushed her by the shoulders and she was instantly hugged by my mother.

"Now." She looked at me, eyes narrowed and I smiled innocently. "We have a lot of talking to do."

"I told you she was going to kill me." I muttered in Miley's direction, earning a soft giggle from her.

"Now, now, Nicholas. I gave you life, why would I take it away from you?" Did mothers always have to have such sharp hearing acuity?

"Tell him what you told me over the phone, Denise." Miley smirked as I turned my attention to her, my curiosity pricked.

"Ah yes." They both exchanged a glance before letting out giggles. Okay...?

"Somebody care to explain?"

"Your mom was just trying to make you squirm, Nick." Still wasn't getting it...?

"You're nearly 18, Nick. If you decide to fly out of the country to make sure your girlfriend-"

"Whoa, hold up. You're not mad?" My eyes widened slightly. I noticed a blushing Miley beside me and that's when it hit me... she had referred to Miley as my girlfriend. "Miley isn't-"

"Yeah, yeah she isn't your girlfriend." My mom brushed the explanation away with the back of her hand. "You did what you thought was right... and I think Miley really needed you."

"I am so confused, I think I'm going to take a nap." I sighed dramatically. The two women let out a loud laugh as I exited the room, walking like a zombie until I reached my bed. The long, tiring, night flight was finally taking its toll me.

"Knock knock." Miley stuck her head inside and I simply stared at her.

"You knew she wasn't mad and you let me squirm for what? 72 hours? That's a long time, Miley." I narrowed my eyes at her. Another laugh rumbled out of her throat.

"I was only listening to your mom."

"Since when do you listen to what parents have to say?"

"Since I figured I needed to give a good impression if I wanted to see you whenever I wanted." Her cheeks turned a pale crimson and I smirked.

"Suck up." I sang. "You still owe me though. 'Cause that stunt you pulled was definitely not nice." She held her hands up in surrender.

"Anything you want as long as it's reasonable." Her eyes narrowed momentarily.

"You owe me a lunch date." My smile grew. I definitely liked having my way.

"You leave for New York tomorrow." She reminded me.

"Then when I get back."

"I guess I could fit you into my busy schedule."

"You're so funny." I poked my tongue out at her.

"Get some rest, you need to be at your fullest for tomorrow's flight and then all those interviews."

"Look at who's giving orders now." I grinned.

"Sleep." She ordered in a stern voice and I couldn't help but comply.

"Yes ma'am." And there was that laughter again. I hugged her one last time before saying goodbye.

And she was gone.

All signs of tiredness left my body as I felt for my phone, finding it safely hiding in my pocket. I smiled at the small message I had typed up and sent it.

_You're paying._

I was referring to our lunch date. As if I'd let her pay...

_Sleep. _

_I can't._

_You've gotten too use to having me around :P_

_I can never get used to that, trust me._

_Are you mocking me, Gray?_

_Maybe..._

_Don't make me change my mind about that lunch date._

_You can't change your mind since you OWE me. You lil' backstabber._

_You'll get over it. You can't stay away, remember?_

Darn it. She was awfully right. And I hated that she was always had the upper hand. Unfair.

_You don't know that._

I countered feebly.

_I know a lot about you, Gray. A lot more than you'd like me to :P_

Had Demi been telling on me? No, she wouldn't... Another text lit up my blackberry's screen:

_Look at you, I've barely stepped out of your house and you're already texting me :P_

_I don't see you complaining :P_

_Nicky, you need to sleep._

I didn't want to sleep. Not alone. Truth was I just wanted to lie awake with her and joke around like we had done the night before leaving Australia.

_Come keep me company._

Boy was I bold...

_You wouldn't sleep if I were there. Besides, I need to spend time with my family._

_Spoil sport. Night ;)_

_Night Nicky._

Her answer came a few seconds later and I rolled my eyes at the nickname she knew I hated. My smiley Miley was slowly resurfacing, I noticed with a triumphant smile.

.....................

One word.

Two syllables.

_Depressed. _

Who knew New York was such a depressing city? Who knew I'd be begging my brothers to cancel our last meet and greet just so I could go back to LA and see a certain blue eyed beauty I was missing like... god only knew how much.

Pathetic. That's what I was.

"Nick!" Demi shrieked as she barged into my hotel room. "What did you do to her?" She asked excitedly. I arched my eyebrows. "Miley! She's herself again!" She grinned. "Whatever you did, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed enthusiastically as she wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Demi?" I took a hold of her shoulders and looked at her seriously. "What did you drink at lunch?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm thanking you here, can't you just accept that and move on?"

"Not really 'cause I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Two words. Miley. Happy."

"She's happy?"

"Duh! She's free from t hat scumbag and she has you back in her life, she's beyond happy."

"Don't forget she has you too." I messed up Demi's hair in an affectionate gesture.

"So when's the wedding?" Joe made his presence known and both Demi and I turned around to face him, standing in the entrance of the hotel room. I groaned.

"Shut up, Joe."

"What? I'm just saying... you guys have been talking for quite some time-"

"We also fought quite a bit." I pointed out but he ignored me.

"-and you went to Australia to be there for her and you've been inseparable ever since."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend, Joe."

"Well she got over him mighty fast, don't you think?" Joe tried to joke. Demi looked thoughtful as she added:

"It did start out as a publicity stunt... maybe she didn't like him as much as she claimed to." Wait. Hold up. _WHAT?_

**Hahaha you guys are going to kill me! So yeah I hadn't really planned that but... oh well, a little twist couldn't hurt, right? :P I'll update ASAP, promise! Just give me a bunch of lovely reviews and the next chapter is yours :P**

**Look at me, I'm bribing you with chapters. Haha. Yup, have definitely lost it!**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"_It did start out as a publicity stunt... maybe she didn't like him as much as she claimed to." Wait. Hold up. WHAT?_

....................................

"Nick?" I shut my eyes and tried hard to ignore any exterior sounds that were louder than my breathing. Didn't anybody in this era know what the significance of peace was? "Nick?" The voice repeated, louder this time.

Once again, I ignored it.

"You flew back early... a phone call would have been nice. But then again, you've been avoiding my calls and texts-"

"I don't get it." I cut her off, recognising who was standing behind me by the simple sound of her voice and the way my stomach clenched as her familiar scent drifted to my nostrils. I turned around to face her and the words died in my mouth. Her eyes had just the slightest layer of makeup and her hair had been straightened and was now tumbling down her shoulders neatly. Her plump lips had been covered with the usual layer of lip gloss and her cheeks had a pinkish tint to them. The black, short sleeved top she was wearing dip alluringly low in the front and ended just above the waist band of her shorts. I gulped. _Focus._

"Is everything okay?" She questioned after a few moments of silence, looking worried at my present state. I shook my head to clear my head of the dirty thoughts that were housing in my mind. I cleared my throat.

"I don't get why you would lie to me."

"What are you talking about?" Her eyebrows arched in confusion. The smile that had earlier been lighting up her face was replaced by a frown. "Whatever it is, I didn't lie-"

"Are you denying that your couple with the Australian was a publicity stunt?" My eyes narrowed, challenging her to say otherwise.

"Oh that." She blew out her cheeks. "It's not what it sounds like, Nick. I didn't lie to you."

"Just left out a _minor_ detail." All sarcasm intended.

"Nick-"

"I flew out to Australia to be there for you, Miley. All I've wanted was to make things right between us but every time... I'm just slapped in the face with something bigger. I don't get how you could forget to tell me something like that." I ranted on, aware that I was jumping to conclusions without hearing her explanation.

"Will you just stop?" She was losing patience. Ouch, this could only get ugly- "I didn't lie to you, okay? Yes, our cast members and the directors thought it would be good publicity but that's not all it was!"

"Oh." Should have known better...

She took a seat beside me and proceeded with her explanation.

"Although we did think it was a good idea, we didn't like the idea of faking a romance." Her cheeks flushed. "He was nice to me and I was so vulnerable after-" Her voice trailed off and my heart sunk. I had pretty much pushed her into that idiot's arms. Who was the idiot now?

"After Dallas." I completed for her. She nodded her head.

"I thought that he could help me and he did for a while but-" Her voice trailed off once again. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that it wasn't just about the publicity."

"I get it." I cut in not wanting to hear more about her and another man. A man that was not me. But then again, he wasn't very smart if he had let her slip through his fingers as easily as I had. "Did you-" I gulped. "Did you love him?" My eyes met hers and my breath hitched at the simple thought. I took her silence and fidgeting fingers as a bad omen and shook my head. "Sorry, it's none of my business. I shouldn't have-"

"I thought I was." My eyes widened. "I thought I loved him until-" It was her turn to take in an uneasy breath.

"Until?" I pried.

"Nevermind." She shook her head and plastered a smile on her face. "I owe you a lunch date, remember?"

And just like that, she had me where she wanted, forgetting what I had heard moments earlier.

...............................

"Good afternoon, what can I get you?" The waitress questioned with a polite smile.

"Hmm... what would you suggest we get?" I smiled, showing off my dimples.

"The fried rice is really good here." The young woman giggled.

"Fried rice it is then." I smirked in Miley's way. "What about you, Mile? Want some fried rice?"

"Cut it out already." She hissed, just loud enough for me to hear. I grinned. "I'll have the same." She addressed the waitress, giving her a tight lipped smile. She sent me a glare the second the young woman had left the table.

"What?" My eyes were full of innocence and it earned an eye roll on Miley's part.

"The flirting."

"I'm just being friendly! People are so rude nowadays..."

"And you're trying to make up for it?" Her eyebrows shot in the air.

"Wanna know what I think?" I grinned boyishly.

"Do I have a say?"

"No. I think you're jealous." Her eyes wide and a smug smile appeared on my lips.

"Of course." She scoffed. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Nicholas." She sent me a scorching glare.

"That's right, it revolves around you." I replied cheesily.

"Oh my god." She hid her face in her hands and let out a discreet groan. "You're impossible."

"One of the many things my charm consists of." I straightened the collar of my shirt for effect. When she finally looked at me, her face was pink and her eyes glistening. She was crying of laughter. Or embarrassment. I couldn't really decide which-

"Could you be anymore poorly educated?" She hissed as she reached out to pull down my collar. Definitely embarrassment.

"Hey! I was trying to be cool here." I swatted her hand away and pulled my collar higher. I reached for the aviators she had set on the table and put them on. "It's a shame I don't have the trench coat." I remarked. "I can see it in tomorrow's news. _Miley dates secret agent_."

"O.m.g. I'm getting out of here." Miley stood up and I watched half amusedly as she walked away. Until... until I realised she had stood me up. She had just walked out on our lunch date. What. The. Hell. Okay, so maybe I had taken things a tad too far in my comic act... what can I say? I can't be talented in everything I do!

"Hey! Wait." I called as I ran after her.

"Shut up and walk to the car." She instructed as we exited the restaurant and were corned by a bunch of paparazzi.

"Nick, Miley, are you guys dating?"

_Do we look like we are, moron?_

"Miley, is Liam alright with you hanging out so much with Nick?"

_Who cares about that kangaroo?_

"Miley are you cheating on Liam?"

_We wouldn't be cheating IF we did happen to be doing... stuff._

Great. Just the thoughts I needed to have-

"You need to buy tighter jeans, man." I heard somebody yell out to me and I almost chocked on my own saliva.

_Fuck_. I am so screwed.

"Boy that was... interesting." Miley let out a loud laugh as I shut the door of my range rover, locking the doors for safety from those creeps.

"Awful." I groaned as I inserted the key in the ignition.

"They really should keep their eyes to themselves." Miley remarked with a hint of playfulness. Kill me. Now. Her eyes flicked down towards my jeans and I swore I was going to burst. It was getting really really hot.

Laughter rumbled out of her throat and it was my turn to glare at her. "What were you even thinking about to-"

"Shut up." I hissed. "Just shut up for once." I scowled.

And she was laughing. Again. And harder this time.

"Miley!" I strained to keep my attention on the road instead of looking at the brunette beauty sitting beside me in all her glory. How could be so.... infuriating and sexy all at once?

_Fuck._

"You ever think of that- you know" Her cheeks reddened slight, "that night?" Her voice had suddenly become soft and her face had turned serious. I gulped. Had she really just asked that question? Was it not obvious-

"Do you?" I countered, a teasing smile appearing on my lips.

"The truth?" I nodded.

"All the time."

"Likewise." I gave her a side glance, smiling at the simple thought of her thinking about that night.

The rest of the car ride was silent except for a little bit of background music as we made our way back to my house for a late lunch.

"You still owe me a lunch date." I winked as we got out of the car and made our way up the front steps.

"Great." She muttered grumpily but her playful smile betrayed her.

"I'm home! With Miley!" I called out as I stepped foot into the house, keeping the door opened for Miley to step in as well.

"We're in the pool!" Joe's booming voice called back to us. We? Demi, I assumed.

"Wanna join them?" I looked over at Miley who seemed to hesitate.

"Pool Part-ay!" Demi barged in, jumping around excitedly. "I have a bunch of bikinis in Joe's room, come on!" She tugged on Miley's hand and let her away. Okay? What was with Demi and parties anyways?

I climbed up the stairs to my own bedroom and quickly got changed before meeting my brother who was swimming laps in our large swimming pool. This was definitely a good day in my book. My smile widened several minutes later when both girls appeared, Miley hiding herself in a large towel I recognised as one of mine.

Joe tugged on Demi's ankle and she instantly fell in the water with a squeal.

"Joe!" She scolded unhappily. He grinned at her and wrapped her in his arms, moving closer and closer to her until-

I cleared my throat.

"Oh hey guys, didn't notice you there." He smiled fakely before turning back to his girlfriend and doing god knows what- I was _not _going to watch them swap spit. Instead, I took great interest in the blue eyed beauty who had seated herself besides me on the ledge of the pool, feet dangling in the water. The towel now discarded, it wasn't hard for me to take notice in her maturing body clad in Demi's bikinis. That was probably a size to small for the top area, if you get what I mean. _O.M.G._

"Did we ever look that sickening?" She motioned at Joe and Demi. Why the constant reminder of _our_ past? Torture. That's what it was. Hanging out with Miley was pure torture. A pleasurable kind of- Alright. Stopping right there.

"Yup, we definitely did." I laughed. "I think we were worse."

"Oh boy."

"Yup." I racked my brain for something to say and blurted the first thing that came to my mind: "Wanna make cookies?" Cookies? Really, Nick? You could have gone with wanna make babies? Okay, stopping right there.

"Oh yippee we're 13 all over again!" She rolled her eyes. "Except we're not." She rolled her eyes again but I didn't miss the smile tugging at her lips.

"Who says you need to be 13 to make chocolate chip cookies?" My mouth dropped exaggeratedly as I got up, determined to bake cookies. I was aware of her trailing behind me and smiled as I began searching for the ingredients, opening cupboard, after cupboard with no luck.

"Um, Nick?" Miley stifled a giggle behind me and I swiftly turned around, eyes narrowed.

"I think the ingredients are supposed to be stored in the pantry." She laughed. "At least that's what normal people usually do."

"Right. I knew that." I muttered as I headed for the large wooden door to the pantry.

"Do I need to come in there?" She called out as I entered further into the cool room.

"Flour. Cocoa. Sugar... It's not that hard to figure out all the ingredients we need!" I huffed.

"Baking soda, salt, eggs, vanilla extract..." She listed the ingredients off her fingers as I set down the flour and sugar on the counter in front of her. "Butter, chocolate chips. I think that's it." A smirk curled up her lips which only caused me to groan.

"I'll get it." She hopped off the high stool she had seated herself on and walked into the pantry. "Ahhhhh!" She screeched. "Niiiick!" Louder this time. I dashed into the room only to find it pitch black. "There are mice in here!" I flicked on the light switch, with no success. "The bulb is dead." I commented. I jumped, startled at the feeling of Miley latching onto my arm as she jumped around. Quite a funny sight if you ask me.

"There are mice in here! Do something!"

"Where?" I raised my eyebrows, disbelievingly.

"What do you mean where? One just ran over my foot!" She came to stand beside me and pointed to one of the shelves. "I swear!" She put her hands on her hips. "Oh my god, you don't believe me!"

"No, I don't." I chuckled. "You're a drama queen." I rolled my eyes playfully and exited the pantry, followed by Miley and the rest of the ingredients.

"I can't believe this!"

"Miley, there are no mice in my pantry. Face it, you imagined things."

"I did not!" She stared at me, incredulously. I smirked.

"Are you still scared of the dark?" I chuckled. "You were just trying to find an excuse to get me in there, weren't you?"

"I was not!" She growled. "I'm not scared of the dark!"

"Alright then, let's go back in there and search for those mice."

"NO!" Her eyes went wide and I laughed harder.

"Told you!" I smiled triumphantly while she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

Next thing I knew, she had rubbed a handful of sugar in my hair.

"Miley!" I yelled, half surprised, half annoyed. "What the hell!" I shook my head in attempt to make the sugar fall out.

"_That_ is what you get when you make fun of me!" She smirked. She was too busy gloating over what she had done to notice my hand inching towards the bag of flour set behind me on the counter.

"And _this,_" I threw a handful of flour at her face and hair "is what you get when you mess with my hair."

"You are so dead." She glared at me as she lunged for the cocoa powder.

"NO!" I yelled. "Miley, no!" I half begged as she approached with the whole can of powder. My pleas were ignore as she dumped the whole can on my head, making some of it fall into my eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh my eyes! I can't see!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I kept my eyes closed as she stirred me towards the sink so I could wash my eyes.

"It hurts." I whined dramatically.

"Here, clean your eyes." She helped me rinse my face but before she realised what was happening I had taken the faucet/tap in hand and had started spraying her with water.

".Hell!" She shrieked as the water mixed with the flour already on her. "Ew, yuck!" She spat out the mix from her mouth and opened her eyes tentatively. I oriented the water to her face and she screeched when the cold water hit her full force. I laughed out loud at the sight, it was priceless. Her already see through bikini had no more purpose in hiding her 'jewels' and I gulped at the sight of her full breats. "I hate you." She laughed as she stumbled towards me and attempted to hug me.

"Oh no, get away from me." I moved away only to be backed up against the counter. "Miley!" I warned. Of course I knew she wouldn't listen... She trapped me and started rubbing her flour covered hair against my chest and shoulders. I squirmed as the cold water on her came in contact with my skin.

"It's cold!"

"Are we gonna make those cookies or not?" She giggled as she pulled away.

"Of course we are but I think it might be a good idea to clean up this mess, first." I eyed the containers and their contents spread on the kitchen counter and floor.

"Come on." She laughed again as she took in the mess of our surroundings. Her eyes went back and forth between herself and me.

"I'll lend you some clothes." I informed her as we began clearing up.

Half an hour of hard cleanup and of making cookies later, I sat in my room, drying myself off before slipping on a pair of shorts. I was drying my hair when Miley walked out of the adjoining bathroom, clad in a towel. My eyes widened slightly at the sight of her and I gulped noticeable.

"Sorry." A faint blush crept onto her cheeks. "I forgot my clothes in Joe's room..."

Ah, good move, Nick. I groaned to myself as I dashed out of the room to come back moments later with the outfit she had been wearing that day.

"Can you lend me a t-shirt?"

"Sure. White okay?" I asked without turning back, just in case I lost the little self restraint I had.

"That's fine." I picked out one of my smallest white t-shirt and handed it to her.

"I'll- um... wait outside." I mumbled before exiting the room. I leaned back against the wall in the hallway and hit my head repeatedly. _Way to be smooth, Nick. _

**Wohoo, long chapter! So... yup one or two more chapters left, not entirely sure yet. I guess it will depend on the time I get to write...! I'm also planning on writing an epilogue but will write that whenever I get the time which might not be until June... sorry about that!**

**I try to answer all of your questions and I try answering my reviewers but life has just been crazy lately and since I'm trying to finish this story before I get swamped, I don't have the time. So sorry about that!**

**Is my version of Nick really that unbelievable? Unrealistic? He's kind of based on a person in my life I know very very well so to me it's just kinda... normal ;) the way he acts and the way he is very realistic in my eyes...! **

**Comments are amazing ;)**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Final Chapter!

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I'm gonna have a bruise tomorrow." I whined at Miley whose hold on my arms was beginning to be painful.

"Suck it up." She muttered as she held fast. "You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place." I chuckled. Note to self: Miley was afraid of the Haunted Mansion and its 'ghosts'.

In order to familiarise ourselves with the spaces we would be shooting in, Disney had sent us into the various themed parks.

"There are no doors or windows in here." Miley noticed grimly as we were taken passed the patio and deeper into the mansion. "I'm not getting in that." She stated as she eyed the 'doom buggy'.

"Suck it up." I mocked as I pushed her into the small vehicle.

"We're doomed." She whined dramatically and I rolled my eyes in response. The ride started and our 'buggy' jolted forward. I felt Miley's hand reach out for me and pulled myself closer to her for reassurance. I couldn't actually believe that this poor excuse of a haunted house was scaring her but played along by wrapping her in my arms. Her hands were on my chest, fisting my shirt every time there was an eerie sound or vision. When the skeletons made their appearance she simply buried her face in my chest and groaned.

"It's hilarious! What are you even afraid of?" I laughed. I could almost see her eyes piercing through mine in a harsh glare and pulled her closer in response.

"It's almost over, Mi." I whispered several minutes later as we neared the exit. Unfortunately, three 'ghosts' appeared of nowhere and insisted on following us 'home'. Glorious. I heard Miley scream as one of them attempted to tickle her and she squirmed away from his grasp. She had somehow landed on my lap. Not that I was complaining, of course.

Day light was finally seen and I finally let it out. I laughed like I had never before.

"Don't even say anything." She warned as we left the mansion to find another, less scary ride.

"I won't." I smirked. "I had no idea you were so scared of haunted mansions." I commented seriously.

"Shut up." She hissed and I complied. She had, after all, once been afraid of the dark and I attributed her dramatic attitude to that. Was there anything else she was not telling me? Anything I didn't know about her? Because the little bit I had just uncovered had somehow taught me to love her even more.

"Come on." She tugged on my hand and took us to the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

"You're afraid of an old mansion and you're fine with this?" I questioned, half disbelievingly.

"Are you afraid, Nicky?" She mocked. What a day!

A few hours later, and a multiple number of rides later we had found ourselves in the park's main swimming pool, goofing around like the big kids that we were. Her laughter rang through the air and I scowled at her. She was enjoying mocking me a little too much in my opinion. I pulled her by the waist and swung her over my shoulder. She let out a squeal and trashed a little until I threw her into the air, making her land in the water, flat on her back.

_Ouch. _

"Nicholas!" She yelled as she resurfaced and I quickly ducked under the artificial waves. She spotted me quicker than I would have like her to and attempted to drown me by jumping onto my back.

"You're gonna have to put on some weight, Mi, if you think you're going to drown me." I teased. Her legs squeezed my waist and I yelped as she gave a small kick in my abdomen.

"Miley!" I whined, only to have her laugh at my pain. _Women...._

I once again threw her over my shoulder and held fast as she tried to squirm her way out of my grasp. It was actually quite a comfortable position for me since my hands were in a very, _very_ nice spot.

I was ready for a nice, long _cold_ shower.

This time, I dived under water with her, resurfacing moments later to find her coughing and grunting in annoyance. _Ooops?_

"Come on, let's head back to the hotel." I pulled her to her feet and walked away awkwardly, praying to god that she wouldn't notice my 'excitement' this time around. It happened _way_ too often...

"What are you doing?" She questioned with raised eyebrows as we headed for the locker room. I ignored her question as I quickly got a towel from our locker and wrapped it around my waist. I also chose to ignore her eyes widening in understanding and headed for the hotel – which, to my great relief, was two blocks down.

..........................

Now how did I end up with Miley in my suite, using _my _shower? That's what I was wondering when, thirty five minutes later, I was pacing, waiting for her to let me have my turn.

I heard the shower stop running and turned around, waiting for Miley to walk out of the bathroom. The door opened and my breath caught in my throat.

_Why?_

I groaned inwardly at the sight of the large white t-shirt – _my_ t-shirt – hanging off one of her shoulders, exposing a wide expanse of her tanned skin. My eyes involuntarily dipped down and I gulped noticeably at the pert nipples visible through the thin white fabric.

_No bra._

"What are you doing?"

Oh yeah. Her hair was dripping droplets of water on the t-shirt, turning a few patches completely transparent.

_Crap._

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and turned to my suitcase.

"And women wonder why men are pigs!" I muttered grumpily as I bent over to grab a towel from my opened suitcase. "Tease." I coughed. When I straightened myself up, I found a smirking Miley standing rather close to me.

_Too close_.

I strained to keep my eyes from dipping down once again. Mission failed, of course.

_Oh no._ The shortness of her boy shorts did not help the primitive urges that rose deep within me every time I was around her.

"Gotta take a shower." Her eyebrows arched knowingly.

_Don't._ I pleaded silently._ Don't-_

"A cold one?"

_Argh._

She blinked innocently and I scowled in response.

"Whoa, don't get all defensive, I was just playin' ya." She smiled widely as her fingers ruffled my curls.

"I hate you." My harsh and yet playful words accompanied my glare and she let out her loud, signature laugh.

"Sure you do." She winked before sauntering out of the room, hips shaking alluringly.

_Fuck._

I wondered if the water would be cold enough to remedy the _'aching urges' _she had stirred _'up'_.

........................

Miley groaned as she stretched out her legs and arms, only to find herself trapped. In somebody's arms. _My_ arms.

Her head shifted and I could sense her disorientation as she tried to recall the previous night's happenings. Just as I predicted, her eyes opened wide and I sensed her determination in sneaking out from the awkward position and situation we had found ourselves in.

_No such luck._

My arms didn't budge from her waist as she tried to untangle herself from me and I only tightened my grasp around her when she tried to unfasten my arms.

"Hmmmm." I mumbled sleepily.

"Nick." She whispered. "Nick, let go."

"No." Came my surprising, sleepy response.

"_No?_" The female scoffed. "Let go before I push you off the bed."

"No." I repeated, snuggling my face deeper into her shoulder blade. She shivered involuntarily and my smile widened. "Don't go." I pleaded.

"_Nicky_!" Her voice drawled out and I cringed. "Ha! I knew you were awake."

"No thanks to you." I mumbled, eyes still closed. "How'd you get here anyway?" I smirked.

"I uh-" I had caught her off guard and Miley stumbled over her words. I could feel her skin warming up and pictured the faint blush rising to her cheeks.

"Couldn't sleep?" I supplied kindly. Truth was, I remembered perfectly when, at 3 am, she had tip toed into the room and called out my name softly. I, of course, had not budged. After a few minutes of pondering she had climbed into bed with me and snuggled into my arms.

"Yeah." A sigh escaped her lips. I tightened my hold on her and pressed a reassuring kiss to her shoulder. Although the gesture was quite intimate, she let herself relax against my warm body and for that I was grateful. "Thank you." It was her turn to press a kiss, this time, to my arm. "For being here."

"Anything for you, Mi."

Even though we were both awake, she didn't move and I was more than content lying in the large bed with her curled up in my arms. My fingers found her tangled hair and I slowly drew them through each strand, carefully untangling the knots in her thick mane.

"Go back to sleep." I whispered soothingly. "I'll wake you up when they need us for shooting."

We had become each other support systems all over again. We were back in 2006, as if nothing had ever changed apart from our maturing bodies, changing characters and – unknown to Miley – the growth of my love for her.

..............................

It was another one of those good days, a day when everything seemed to fall perfectly in order without even trying. We shot our scenes thrice instead of six or seven times, and for once, I felt completely at ease in front of the camera. I guess I had someone to thank for that.

I smiled as I watched her shooting a scene by herself, standing on one of the rides and singing her heart out. She definitely had the hang of it and knew exactly what she was doing and I envied her care free-ness

She winked my way as she jumped down from the ride and jogged towards me.

"Enjoyed the view?" She teased.

"More than you know." I flirted, grinning goofily at her eye roll. "You did great." I told her on a more serious note.

"Well it's your turn, so go ahead, big boy. My turn to enjoy the view!" I tried to not fall flat on my face as I heard her words and chose to ignore them.

After a whole morning of shooting, we ended up sitting side by side by a small, artificial lake, eating sandwiches from the closest cafe.

"You do realise that this duet and the fact that Liam and I are over is going to spark up the 'Niley' news, right?" She questioned in between bites.

"'Niley' news?" I wanted to laugh.

"Don't act like you don't know what that means." She half glared. I smiled.

"Isn't that what Disney wants? Market us as a couple to 'spice' things up?" I questioned absent mindedly.

"Probably." She laughed. "But I can't say I disagree with them. We do make a good team." She grinned.

"Yes we do." I agreed with a wide smile. "Speaking of..." I looked down at my phone and noticed the text from the director, calling us back for shooting. "We need to get back on board." I smiled as I held my hand out to pull her up.

...........................

"Can't get enough of me, eh?" I teased as I entered the room to see Miley playing an episode of Living the dream. I had become pretty used to having her around all day and I was definitely not complaining when she came into my room at night to sleep in my arms.

"Shut up." She muttered, distractedly.

"I-"

"Shhh!" She hissed. I laughed at her reaction and turned my gaze to the flat screen only to realise it was the episode where I talked about Before the storm, the same episode in which I had explained why the song was based on personal experience.

"I think that, um, in times where she could have used me I wasn't there-" I droned out my voice coming from the TV and groaned.

"Turn it off." I demanded.

"No!"

"Miley!"

"I like this episode."

"Why? Because I talk about you?" My voice dripped sarcasm and laughter rolled out of her throat.

"I like the way you're honest." Her serious reply surprised me and I gazed at her through curious eyes.

"You're a really private person and you've always made our relationship seem like it was nothing." I was about to speak up but she silenced me. "I know you didn't mean to, don't worry about it." She smiled kindly. "You not only acknowledged the existence of the relationship but you also wrote a song about it, a song that came from your heart. And that's being really honest. It's not easy to put your feelings into words and then put them out there..." Her rambling was cut off when I tackled her onto the bed and wrapped her into a bone crushing hug.

"I think I'm wearing off on you." I joked. "You're becoming cheesy." I rolled over so I wasn't crushing her and laughed when she appeared on top of me, face flushed.

The tension became thick as the previous summer's happenings crept back into our minds, reminding us of what had happened... I rolled us over so I could get up but found myself enthralled by her wide blue eyes. She looked at me, not bothering to hide the emotions written all over her face. She was stunned, hurt and wary all at the same time. I cursed myself for feeling this attracted to her, for loving her this much when she was so vulnerable but I couldn't help myself. I did something, something I had wanted to do since I had set about to earn back her friendship.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I supported my weight above her with my arms, set on either side of her head.

My tongue tentatively poked at her lips and her mouth opened wide so I slid my tongue in, to feel and taste every inch of her. Her response to me was no less eager as I felt her fingers trail up my neck to lace tightly into my hair.

_Ring_.

She pulled back, still draped around me, her breathing coming heavier than earlier as she tried to disentangle herself from me so she could answer the ringing phone set beside the bed.

A veil was suddenly lifted from my eyes and I realised just how caught up I had gotten. Looking down at myself and then over at Miley I realised our clothes had become crumbled and her tank top had ridden up high enough to expose her diaphragm. _How had that happened?_

"I'm fine, mom. No, mom, I haven't been crying." I could tell from her tone that she was annoyed and guilt settled in the pit of my stomach. Why was I glad we had been interrupted? "Nick's been good to me." I silently groaned as guilt overpowered my body and the rest of the conversation became blur.

"Moms' worry so much." She commented as she lied down beside me. This was just plain awkward.

"She loves you." I tried to keep my voice even.

"Nick?" She questioned moments later. "Are you okay?" I tried to ignore how much care held that phrase and nodded my head.

"I-I should go." I whispered as I pulled myself up. I ignored the flash of hurt that crossed her eyes and headed out the door before she had time to call me back.

Meet the King of fuck ups.

............................

I opened the door to find Miley standing in the door way, hands stuffed in her pockets and rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Can I come in?" She whispered hesitantly. I nodded my head and motioned for her to come in.

I hated the awkward person I had become and released a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." We whispered simultaneously. A soft laugh escaped our lips as we just looked at each other, taking in each other's features.

"Why are you sorry?" I questioned her. "You didn't do anything." She shook her head.

"I did." She took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have let you walk out last night, I-"

"I shouldn't have kissed you." I admitted with difficulty.

"I- What? Why?" A flash of panic crossed her blue orbs and my heart sunk.

"I- I should have known how to hold back... you were vulnerable and you needed a friend and what did I do? I-"

"We don't know how to be _just_ friends." She cut me off. "We hid behind that title all summer last year and look where that led us...."

"I didn't want to pressure you."

"And I was scared-"

"You had every right to be."

"-But I'm not anymore."

"I think it's time I let go..." My voice was hoarse. "It's not fair of me to do what I've been doing to you, maybe... I think it's time I let you go." I whispered softly. "For good." When I finally met her gaze, my heart broke and along with the pain came the tears.

"No." She whispered, desperately. She shook her head vigorously. "Don't you dare let me go." She threatened, her gaze becoming hard and cold as I remained silent. "You came after me, you chased after me. Not once, twice. So maybe it was later than I wanted you to, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you did!"

"And I was wrong to. All I've brought to your life are complications."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, Miley. I don't know how to be your friend and I won't continue to lie to you or to myself for that matter."

"I love you." She whispered brokenly. "I love you so goddamn much and I'm not afraid anymore. _Don't let go._" She pleaded.

"Miley-"

"Don't let go." She repeated as she took a few steps forward so she was standing right before me. "I love you. Doesn't that count for something?" I closed my eyes as I savoured hearing those words coming out of her mouth. My heart drummed loudly in my ribcage and I was positive she could hear it. "I know you love me too." She whispered, taking my silence as a good omen.

"Say it again." I whispered as I cupped her cheeks. "Say it again." I demanded.

"I love you." Her lips brushed against mine. "I love you." She repeated before deepening the kiss. A small sob escaped her lips as we pulled away and I pulled her into my arms, letting my own tears of relief, happiness and bunch of other emotions roll down my cheeks.

"I've got you." I whispered against her hair.

"Don't let go." She pleaded once again and my arms wound tighter around her.

"Never." I kissed her again and again, loving the feel of her lips against mine. "I love you." I whispered breathlessly, as I pulled her even closer to me, letting my forehead fall against hers.

"I love you too." She smiled widely and let out a strangled giggle as I rubbed my nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss.

"_**Don't let go**_." She repeated silently and I swore to us both, that very day, that I would not let her go again.

**Ahhh, suckiest last chapter ever! Grrrr. I got really frustrated with it but decided to post anyways... I promise I'll make it up to you in the epilogue (which I will not be posting for a few days/weeks). **


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Miley?" I called out as I pushed the door open and let myself into my girlfriend's new mansion. "Miles, are you ready?" My feet padded quickly across the tiled floor until I reached the master bedroom. A quick knock and a loud come in told me the coast was clear.

"Hey-" My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened at the sight of her. "Whoa, you-" I trailed off, unable to find the words to describe how amazing she looked.

"Hello to you too." She grinned as she hooked the second earring into its hole. She tugged on her steel blue halter dress before taking a few quick strides towards me.

"You look so beautiful." I finally found the words that could begin to describe how good she looked.

"You look pretty good yourself." She whispered against my lips before joining our mouths together. My arm wrapped around her waist and I pulled her towards me, wanting nothing but to feel her close to me. "You've always looked good in suits." She pointed out as we broke apart to catch our breath. Her fingers fumbled with my black tie and I kissed her free hand.

"You look good in everything." I countered, my eyes gleaming mischievously. "But even better so in _nothing_." I told her unabashedly. She let out a loud laugh at my words, titling her head back as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

"How do you know?" She taunted.

"Well first of all I _have seen_ you."

"That was a year and half ago." I ignored her.

"Second of all, I have a pretty good imagination." I smirked.

"Are you saying you have imagined me _naked_?" She whispered scandalously, earning a hearty chuckle and a blush on my part.

"Don't play coy." I warned with a teasing glare.

"I've had my share of fantasies, I admit." She winked.

"Hmmm... I think I might like to hear about those..." I trailed off as my mouth found her neck and pressed a small string of butterfly kisses along the side of her neck.

"I could-" She took a sharp intake of oxygen when my lips found her sweet spot. "I could always show you." She whispered seductively as her hands wound around my waist to pull our bodies closer together. I groaned against her neck and pulled away just enough to look into her eyes.

"Don't say things like that!" I whined boyishly, cursing under my breath at the feel of tightness in my pants.

"Why not?" She countered, eyebrows raised.

"Mi-" I groaned again and wiggled around to adjust to the tight material enclosing my erection. "You're making this really, really, really difficult." I whispered hoarsely. Her eyes shone mischievously and I gulped.

"Good." She smirked. "Because I'm going to make it even more difficult." And she did. In a split second I found myself captured into a searing kiss and my legs weakened when she pushed me against the doorframe of her bedroom. Her fingers trailed down my torso to rest on my abs and my muscles flexed under her gentle touch.

"Mi-" I let out a heavy breath as her lips brushed against my jaw. She pulled away the slightest bit to look into my eyes.

"We came so close so many times... And now we're adults-" My head was spinning. She couldn't be- "I wanna make love." Oh no she didn't.

"Mi-"

"The only reason I ever pulled away the few times we came so close to doing it was because I didn't want things to end up the way they did in Dallas..." She took a deep breath as her cerulean blue eyes pierced into my brown ones. "I was afraid that it would be too much to handle like it was last time... but we're 18 now. We've been together for nearly 7 months..."

"You wanna make love?" My head was now throbbing. "You want me to make love to you?" A giggle escaped her lips.

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I joked, trying hard to stop my heart from jumping out of my chest.

"I don't know. What are we waiting for?" Her eyes gleamed under the bright light of the living room and my smile broadened.

"You're serious?" I couldn't help but make sure.

"Nick!" She threw her hands up in annoyance. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"As many times as I need to hear it." I whispered before capturing her lips into a soft and yet meaningful kiss. Her tongue traced my bottom lip but I pulled away before our tongues met. "Say it again." I whispered, chuckling at the huff of annoyance she had emitted.

"Nicholas, I swear-" My lips traced the column of her throat until I found the milky skin covering her collarbone. I tugged on her hair and she threw her head back to grant me more access.

"Say it again." I used her weakened state to my advantage.

"I wanna make love to you." She whispered heatedly as her nails dug into my biceps.

"Again." I whispered against her skin as I brushed my lips against the side of her neck, just below her ear. She didn't speak. Instead, she reached for my belt and tugged it loose. Her fingers brushing against the material had me reacting in the most primal ways. Her fingers did fast work on unbuttoning my pants and I stifled a moan when her hands brushed distinctively against the bulge beneath my pants and boxers. My suit jacket and dress shirt were also forgotten in a blink of an eye and I was left in my boxers as I kicked my pants off.

"You're wearing too much." I whispered huskily as I gently pushed her against the wall. My mouth latched onto hers as I pried at the snap holding her dress in place. Once undone, I slowly tugged the material down to uncover her precious body.

"I love you." She whispered suddenly and my heart swelled with pride.

"I love you more." I whispered truthfully. My fingers trailed down her shoulders and arms and my breath got caught in my throat when she ridded herself of the dress once and for all. The strapless lacy black bra cupped her round breasts in the most alluring of ways and my throat was left dry.

"You are so amazing..." I whispered throatily as I backed her up until she fell on the bed. "So beautiful..." I whispered as my lips found hers.

I pulled away moments later to look at her, my heart throbbing with nervous anticipation. She gently pushed me off of her so she could sit up and I watched in awe as she removed the material hiding her perfect breasts from me. Her eyes never left mine and it was only when she finally threw the material to the floor that I dared look below her face.

"Mi-" My breathing hitched and the tightness in my boxers became painful. I crawled on top of her, laying her down in the process and kissed her. Her tongue instantly entered my mouth and I moaned when I felt her naked torso pressing against mine. Her breathing became heavy when I cupped her breast in my palm and I barely heard her whispering, for the countless time that night:

"Make love to me..." Her fingers had already found the waist band of my boxers and she gently pushed it off my hips. I hissed at the feeling of the cold air and moaned when her fingers wrapped around me. I almost lost it then and there... Her fingers did quick work on my erection and I groaned. When had she gotten so good at this?

"Mi-" I bit my lip. "Mi, baby, stop." My hand enclosed around her wrists to stop her movements. "I'm not going to last." I explained with hooded eyes. Her face broke out into a smile as she leaned towards me ear.

"Then let me finish what I started." Her breath against my ear sent shivers down my spine and her teeth grazing my earlobe had my legs weakening. She took the opportunity to flip us over and I found her straddling me.

"Mi-"

"Shhhh..." She whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Let me." And I did. Her fingers had soon found its target again and I was blown out of my mind. My eyes opened when I felt her moving around and my eyes widened when I saw her sitting in between my legs ready to take me into her mouth.

"Hey, you don't have to-" The words dried in my mouth when her lips circled me. How was it possible to feel so good was beyond me. There was no rational explanation, nothing but our love could explain the way she made me feel that night.

Although I tried to restrain myself, my body betrayed me and I came without any warning. So fast.

"That was fast." She teased as she crawled onto me, eyes dancing mischievously.

"Your turn." I whispered as I kissed her lips. I slowly slid the last bit of material – her thong – off her hips and down her legs and was amazed to feel the wetness against my stomach when she straddled me.

"Looks like somebody's ready!" I teased as I pulled her towards me so I could kiss her again.

"I want you." The rawness of her words had my head spinning. Her hand enclosed around me and a smile graced her lips as she whispered:

"Looks like somebody else is ready as well..." I groaned at the feeling of her hands pressing hard against me and I quickly flipped us over.

"Mi-" I brushed the hair from her face to look at her, my eyes boring into hers. "Are you sure you want this?" I couldn't help but seek for reassurance. A small smile played on her lips at the sound of my words.

"I'm sure." She ran her fingers in my hair in the most affectionate of gestures. "I love you so much." She tugged at my shoulder and I leaned down to join our lips.

"I love you more." A small giggle escaped her lips and she rolled her eyes at my cheesiness.

"I'm on the pill." She told me moments later when I tried to pull away to retrieve the condom I had in my wallet.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" I smiled. My hand lazily trailed up and down her body and I shivered when I felt my hardness pressing against her opening.

Her eyes closed as she guided me to her centre, her soft hands grasping me tightly. I gritted my teeth as I felt her slowly swallowing me, inch by inch. She was tight. Almost as tight as I remembered. I paused halfway to make sure she could accommodate me and smiled when she urged me on by pressing her hands on my lower back.

"Are you okay?" I whispered moments later when she had completely taken me. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I won't be if you don't start moving any time soon." I laughed. How she managed to joke in such a time was beyond me. And that was one of the many reasons why I loved her. She was unpredictable, she loved to keep me guessing.

"Don't complain if you're sore tomorrow." I teased as I joined our lips.

"Nicholas." She warned impatiently.

So I moved. I started out painfully slowly, aware that, although I had already taken her virginity over a year earlier, it was still possible for me to hurt her. I felt her muscles relax as I moved in and out of her and soon enough, she was begging me to increase my pace. Something I was glad to do since my erection was throbbing, awaiting its release.

"Mi!" I moaned as I felt her walls tightening around me. She let out a moan of her own and I smiled at the music it provided to my ears.

"Nick, I'm going to-" She didn't finish her sentence as the waves of her climax rolled through her body. Her tightening walls were plenty enough to push me off the edge and I let out a loud groan as I spilled inside of her.

Our naked bodies pressed together as I nuzzled her neck, nibbling on the soft flesh. Her hands cupped my cheeks and she brought our lips together. We were still struggling to keep our breathing under control when we pulled away, wide smiles curling the corner of our lips.

"I didn't remember it being _this_ good." She whispered into the darkness and I smiled.

"I love you." I mumbled against her skin as I pressed a kiss to her neck. I rolled off of her and opened my arms for her. Her head came to a rest on my chest, her arm wrapped around my waist and our legs intertwined together as we lay awake in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

"I love you too." She finally answered, her lips pressing soft kisses to my shoulder. "I don't ever want to lose you." My heart sunk as I heard the vulnerability in her voice. These were the times I fell in love all over again. When she wasn't afraid to show her weaknesses. When she didn't feel the need to hide behind her protective walls.

"Heyyyy..." I kissed her forehead repeatedly. "You're not going to lose me." My eyes bore into hers. "I will be right here until you decide you're fed up with me. But until then... you can't get rid of me." I smiled reassuringly.

"I won't ever get fed up with you." She scolded lightly.

"I know." I intertwined our fingers together and brought her hand to my lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, baby." Her smile widened until... "Nick! Your mom! She was expecting us for dinner!" She attempted to sit up but I held fast.

"Shhh... Relax. I might have told her that we may not be coming... Seeing as I just got back from tour and you've been caught up with work..."

"But Christmas should be spent with your family!" She reminded me.

"I'm 18 years old, Mi. I think it's time I decided who I wanted to spend my Christmas with." The explanation seemed to convince her since she settled back into my arms and stopped arguing. "Get some sleep." I whispered as I watched her heavy eyelids close against her will.

"But-"

"I'm not going anywhere..." I kissed her head. "Go to sleep, sweetie." I brought her closer to me and tightened my hold around her. The night had been so surreal to my eyes, I needed to make sure she was real.

"Good night, baby." She mumbled in her sleep and I smiled at the woman who had held my heart since I was 13 years old.

...

The rigging blackberry beside me drew me out of my state of unconsciousness and I reached for the device, careful not to wake the beauty sleeping in my arms.

"Hello?"

"Nick?"

"Hello, Tish." I gulped. How awkward...! "Miley's sleeping." I informed her right away.

"Oh. Is she alright?"

"I think she might have a small fever." I lied. "I stayed over last night because she wasn't feeling too well." Another lie.

"Oh no... Do you think she will be able to make it to the Christmas lunch?"

"I'm not sure, Tish. She wasn't feeling too well and I'm not sure if it's wise for her to go outside in the cold-" A slight movement beside me alerted me and I instantly noticed Miley's eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah, of course, Tish."

"Oh my god! Give me the phone!" Miley hissed as she tried to get a hold of the device cradled by my ear.

"Shhh..." I silenced her by placing a gentle hand over her mouth. "I'm negotiating." I grinned her way to only have her scowl at me, arms crossed over the sheet she was holding to her body. "I'll take good care of her, I promise." I winked at the glaring brunette and bid my goodbyes. "All set. You," I tapped her nose, "are on full bed rest for today." I smirked at the sight of her widening eyes.

"What-"

"Shhhh... I lied to save our asses, now enjoy." I trailed my fingers along her cheek before leaning down to capture her lips with mine. "A whole day." I kissed her cheek, jaw and down her neck. "Alone." I placed a wet kiss on her collarbone. "No parents." My fingers found their way under the sheet before coming in contact with her bare skin. "No work." I found a round, full breast and squeezed the flesh in my large palm.

"Ni-"

"Shhhh..." I kissed back up until I reached her lips. "I love you so much." I breathed when I finally pulled away to look into her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered sincerely as her hands wound around my back to pull me closer. "Now stop stalling." She ordered half seriously and I chuckled.

"You're an impatient one, babe..." I laughed against her neck.

"That's funny, I don't recall being the one to come _that_ easily last night." She teased. What can I say? She had a way... with her hands, mouth and... She was amazing.

"Well let's see how fast-" A moan erupted from her lips as my hand came in contact with her core. "I can make you come." I smirked as another small cry escaped her lips.

"Just-" Her breathing was ragged and her eyes shut tightly. "Nick-"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Don't tease." I muttered a curse as I felt myself give in to her simple request. With a quick kick, my boxers were on the floor and the previous night's happenings were taking place all over again. And this time it was even better.

...

"I can't believe you lied to my mom just so we could spend the day in bed." Miley giggled as she swallowed the piece of pancake I had forked into her mouth.

"Don't tell me you would have rather gone to that awful Christmas lunch instead of making love to this very hot boyfriend of yours." A loud laugh escaped her lips and I smiled at the sight of her messy hair. Sex hair. I wondered what mine looked like...

"You are pretty hot, aren't you?" She sat on my thighs. Naked.

"I think I'm very hot." I answered seriously.

"Let's not feed your ego any more." She laughed as she took another bite of the delicious pancake. She crawled out of my arms and got off the bed, much to my dismay.

"Hey, where are you going?" A laugh escaped her lips.

"I'll be right back." I watched as she entered the bathroom and sighed grumpily. After three months of intense touring, I found it hard to let go of her for even half a second. The short visits we had paid each other simply didn't cut it anymore... I wanted more. A lot more than a few hours spent in a dressing room before a show or a quick lunch in between rehearsals and interviews.

"What's up?" I hadn't even noticed her entering the room and settling back onto the bed. I looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Is it selfish of me to want to spend more time with you?" Her eyes widened and I saw the surprise and confusion behind her eyes.

"What- what do you mean?" Her fingers slipped through mine and I squeezed her hand.

"I'm so in love with you, Miley." I lifted my gaze from our hands to look at her beautiful face. I was aware of the rawness and emotions in my voice and didn't bother hiding it.

"I love you too, baby." She smiled as she lifted her free hand to stroke my messy curls.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want more." I paused. "I don't want to be away from you during two weeks to one month every time one of us is on tour. I-"

"I don't either." She reassured with a warm smile. "I miss you too much." I sighed with relief, happy to know she felt the same way. "But what are you trying to say, Nick?"

"I don't know." I chuckled. "If you're okay with it, I might try to find some ways to have more free time-"

"_If_ I'm okay with it? Did you fall on your head during the night, baby?" She teased. I shook my head and pulled her towards me to drop a kiss on her head.

"Okay then. I'm going to find a way so we can spend more time together."

"I think I can live with that." She giggled. I should have known she would laugh at my attempts to have a serious talk. I smiled.

"In the meantime..." I lowered my face towards hers and brushed my nose against hers.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." She smacked my chest and I frowned in mock hurt. "I love you baby, but I am a bit sore." She admitted with a soft smile.

"Too sore to go find your present under the Christmas tree?"

"What present?" Her eyes went wide and I laughed at her antics. She jumped out of the bed and took off, giggling happily as I called out to her to get dressed. I didn't need random people seeing my girl walking around naked in her home.

I joined her at the bottom of the stairs with a robe that I gently wrapped around her small frame.

"Whoa, Nick." She was staring intently at the keys sitting in the palm of her hands. "What-"

"Go get dressed and I'll show you." I promised as I guided her towards the stairs. She didn't protest, seeming too stunned to even figure out what the keys were meant for.

...

"Close your eyes." I demanded as I covered her eyes with my hands.

"I'm going to fall!" She whined and I simply held her closer to me, making sure her coat was buttoned up.

"Trust me." Was all I requested, a request I knew she couldn't refuse. I slowly guided her down the driveway and faced her towards her new car.

"Open your eyes." I crossed my fingers, hoping that I had chosen the right model and the right color...

"A car?"

"Merry Christmas, Mi."

"You're giving me a car?" She turned towards me, eyes wide. I laughed.

"Unless you don't want it."

"What? Are you kidding? Nick!" She took a few steps towards the brand new car. "An Audi? How did you know?"

"You've been fantasising over this car ever since it came out." I laughed. "Go on, get in." I handed her the car keys and got into the passenger seat. I laughed quietly as she took in all the different settings and functions.

"Ready for a ride?"

I knew, from the way her eyes shone that I had made the right choice. The white, R8 Audi corresponded to her more than I ever thought it would.

"Is this your way of telling me you want me to drive down to see you as often as I can?" I chuckled at her quick deductions.

"Maybe." I smiled widely as she leaned over to kiss me.

"You know if you want to spend more time with me you could just ask if you could move in with me."

**Hehe weird ending, I know... It's meant to let your imagination loose! lol**

**Yup, I'm totally in love with the Audi R8 in case you hadn't noticed... :P:P **

**What can I say...? I can apologise a million times for taking so long to upload this epilogue... I honestly didn't have time or access to the internet and let's just say I was not at all happy with anything I was writing... I wanted it to be a great ending! I know it was a lot of fluff, I thought we all deserved some!**

**I can't thank you guys enough for sticking up for this story and encouraging me all along!**

**I would love to know your opinion about the whole story. What would you have done? Did you expect a different ending? Talk to me about anything!**

**Ily guys!**

**XOXO**


	20. New Story

Hello my faithful readers!

Yes, I'm back... with a new story!

PERFECTLY IMPERFECT

Summary:

"That day you spilled your coffee on me..." A small smile curled up his lips. "I didn't care that you ruined my 400 dollar Louis Vuitton shirt or that I was going to be late for work. I didn't care because to me it was the biggest blessing. Meeting you." NILEY

Hope you guys will have a look and give me your thoughts!

XOXO


End file.
